Melodías
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: I was born to survive: Aquellas escenas que nunca nos contaron de los intermedios en Born this way.- Viñetas Klaine siguiendo cronológicamente la serie.
1. 02: Despertar

**Advertencias**: **SPOILERS** del 2x14, _Blame it on the alcohol_ (previews + mi imaginación). Menciones de slash.**  
****Resumen:** Kurt nunca consiguió que Finn le hiciera confidencias llevándole leche caliente todas las noches. Quizás Finn lo consiga llevándole un café en una mañana de resaca. FinnxKurt en plan absolutamente family!love. Menciones de Finnchel y Klaine. 

02. Despertar

Finn Hudson se despertó aquel domingo con un horripilante dolor de cabeza, signo inequívoco de que había tenido pesadillas durante la noche. Se estiró en la cama y se dio cuenta de que le dolían músculos que no sabía que tenía. _Porque el dolor de cabeza no era un dolor de cabeza de pesadilla, sino de resaca._ Se quedó recostado en su cama, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos abiertos. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento era recordar el por qué estaba sufriendo de esa resaca tan intensa, sin embargo las imágenes lo atormentaban sin que él pudiera ofrecerles la más mínima oposición. No le quedaban fuerzas ni para resistirse.

Quizás el hecho de que el día anterior hubiera sido la _Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza_ hubiera debido ser un motivo suficiente, pero Finn sabía que en su caso eso no aplicaba. Él había tomado la mayor proporción de alcohol de la noche no por el simple hecho de estar de fiesta, sino que lo había tomado para evitar pensar, para dejar de sentirse triste y miserable. _Y no había sido el único_, recordó con pesar.

- _Oh, Bambi…-_ Y Finn estuvo cerca de sufrir un infarto al escuchar aquella voz inesperada. Se incorporó precipitadamente y dio un gran suspiro de alivio al ver a Kurt acostado en el suelo, girando sobre sí mismo para poder taparse mejor con la manta que llevaba.

Bien, pero si no era más que Kurt. Un momento… _¿Qué demonios hacia su hermanastro durmiendo en el suelo de su cuarto?_

- Hey, _bro_…- Lo sacudió un poco, tratando de no ser brusco, pero asegurándose de poder despertarlo. Kurt abrió sus grandes ojos azules y observó a Finn con una de las miradas más dulces que este había visto en su vida.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Digo, no me molesta que me visites, pero… ¿por qué estás durmiendo en el suelo?

Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. _La resaca_, pensó Finn.

- Lo siento, Finn. Es solo que… no quería dormir en mi cuarto.

- Podrías haber dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar. Digo, para que estuvieras más cómodo.

Kurt le respondió con una mueca.

- No quería que me vieran papá ni Carole.

Finn asintió con la cabeza. _Bueno, eso tenía un poco más de sentido_.

- Vamos, acuéstate en mi cama, y te traigo un café.

Kurt le sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias, Finn.

Finn sonreía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el café. La cabeza le dolía horripilantemente, y no era nada comparado con lo que le pesaba el corazón, pero el solo pensar que podía hacer algo para que Kurt se sintiera mejor lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo. Tal vez había tardado en darse cuenta, y más aún en expresarlo, pero quería muchísimo a Kurt. Tenerlo en la familia era como una mezcla de tener un hermano pequeño y tener una hermana, dos cosas que Finn siempre había querido que le sucedieran. Quizás para cualquier otro, el pensamiento hubiera podido sonar ofensivo, pero no lo era dentro de la concepción de Finn; para él, eso era un simple sinónimo de que la piel de porcelana de Kurt era frágil y tenía que ser protegida, pero que en su personalidad había garras y colmillos. El humor de Kurt podía hacer parecer dulce a un limón. Y para Finn, que como buen hombre se había criado entre cachorros de orangután que solo sabían disparar papeles masticados con una cerbatana y empujarse en una cancha de football, eso era algo nuevo en un hombre, y le gustaba.

Mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cuarto con el café en las manos, pensó que no iba a despertarlo para que se lo tomara. Kurt se merecía un descanso tanto como él mismo. O quizás aún más, porque era su hermano, y a Finn no le importaba pasarla un poco mal si era por él. Sin embargo, de nada sirvieron sus planes, porque cuando entró a su cuarto se encontró a Kurt sentado sobre su cama.

- Veo que estás más despierto.- Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.- Tómate el café, te hará bien.- Comentó mientras apoyaba la taza en la mesita de luz y se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Gracias, Finn- Agradeció el castaño, pero no hizo ademan de tocar la taza. Finn carraspeó. Se sentía un poco incómodo. Quería hacer un montón de preguntas, pero no se atrevía. Kurt lo espantaba un poco cuando lo veía de esa manera, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo.- Él está durmiendo en mi cama.- Dijo por fin, sin cambiar la expresión.

Finn estuvo a punto de preguntarle de quién demonios hablaba, hasta que tuvo un ramalazo repentino de memoria. _Como había podido olvidarlo_. Sintió que volvía a caer sobre sus espaldas todo el peso que había sentido en cuanto se había despertado.

- Hmm…- Sinceramente, no sabía que decir. Nada parecía apropiado.

- Por supuesto que fui yo quien lo acostó en la cama. No estaba siquiera en condiciones de discutir sobre acostarse.- Torció la boca. Finn no hubiera podido asegurar si era una media sonrisa o un gesto de disgusto.- Pero no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto que él.- Jamás le había dicho una sola palabra a su hermanastro sobre cuánto le gustaba Blaine, y sobre que pensaba que se estaba enamorando de él, pero no importaba. No era tan importante lo que Finn pudiera decir u opinar. Lo importante era que él expresara esas emociones que le estaban corroyendo el alma como ácido.- No podía dormir oyendo su respiración, e imaginando que su olor quedaría impregnado en mis sábanas, sin torturarme con la idea de que se besó con Rachel. ¡_Con Rachel_! El tal Jeremiah, o como demonios fuera que se llamase, vaya y pase, ¡_pero Rach…_!- Se concientizó de pronto de lo que estaba diciendo, y a quien se lo estaba diciendo, y se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzado.- Lo siento, Finn. _Verdaderamente_ lo siento.

Finn sonrió y se encogió de hombros, simulando que no se había visto afectado por el comentario.

- No pasa nada, Kurt. No pasa nada entre Rachel y yo.

- Claro, y Santana es virgen. No pretendas que me crea eso, Finn.

Hudson puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bien. Sigo loco por sus huesos, pero no puedo perdonarla, y verla besándose con ese tal Blaine fue como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. ¿Contento?

- No, la verdad que no. Pero me alegra que puedas ser sincero conmigo.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Kurt se estiró y tomó la taza de café. Finn se repantigó en la silla.

- No debiste haberlo traído.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué podía hacer? No podía manejar, y no iba a enviarlo solo en un taxi en ese estado. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? ¿Dejarlo en la casa de Rachel? Antes y le regalo mis cremas hidratantes.- Apretó la taza con tanta fuerza que Finn pensó que iba a hacerla estallar en pedazos.- Si Berry lo quiere, va a tener que pasar por sobre mi cadáver. Y que no se olvide que esta vez juego de local.- Finn no pudo evitar reírse, aunque eso aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. _Esos eran los colmillos y garras de los que hablaba antes._- De todas formas, debo admitir que el dueto fue _épico_.

Finn asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

- Es la estrella de Rachel. Todo lo que hace es _épico_.

Kurt clavó sus ojos azules intensamente en él.

- ¿Bromeas? Rachel es fantástica, pero Blaine se robó el escenario. Tiene la voz más sensual que escuché en mi vida.

Finn volvió a reírse. Parecía una leona defendiendo a su cachorro. Era claro que lo que sentía por Blaine era algo intenso y _que valía la pena_. Pensó por un momento en qué idiota sería ese tal Blaine si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de recibir aquel amor abnegado e intenso de parte de alguien tan incondicional como Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de Finn. Le gustaba verlo reírse. Le gustaba que se riera con él. Le gustaba pensar que, finalmente, un vínculo sólido y sincero se estaba formando entre los dos. Y, aunque en ese momento estuviera número uno en la lista de gente que asesinaría si siquiera fuera capaz de levantar la escopeta de caza de su padre, se alegraba de que aún estuviera enamorado de Rachel, y de que hubiera podido admitirlo. Esos dos estaban hechos prácticamente a medida (si, incluso la diferencia de altura era adrede; los hacía ver más tiernos).

Hummel apoyó la taza de café sobre la mesita de luz y se recostó contra el cabezal de la cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción que él no conocía. Finn no dejaba de asombrarse cuando lo escuchaba cantar; tenía una voz maravillosa, que provocaba escalofríos. Y aunque le pesara en el alma lo de Rachel (y le pesaba el doble, porque sabía que eso estaba haciendo sufrir a Kurt), se sintió un poco feliz. Porque la pena se le hacía más ligera con Kurt cantando a su lado. Porque la pena se le hacía más ligera con Kurt contándole sus miedos, con Kurt sonriéndole, con Kurt escuchando sus sentimientos. La pena se le hacía más ligera, porque finalmente había abierto los ojos, y se había dejado arrastrar por ese cariño y esa dedicación que le estaban dedicados, sin desconfiar del origen, porque el origen era tan puro como sincero. La pena se le hacía más ligera, porque, tal como le había cantado una vez, no había una sola cosa que deseara cambiar entre Kurt y él.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Yay! Y aquí estoy haciendo lo que la inspiración me ordena. Table melódica de 30vicios con Klaine como claim. Preparate Glee!fandom, porque no te será sencillo librarte de mi :)

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. 16: Espera

**Advertencias**: **SPOILERS** **de la promo del 2x14, Blame it on the alcohol. AU. Es mi versión de "que hubiera pasado si..."**

16. Espera

Kurt escuchaba a sus amigos reírse y sonreía, pero no se reía. Un poco era porque tal vez había bebido de más, y el alcohol lo ponía melancólico. Pero, el verdadero motivo era que tenía sus cinco sentidos (y el sexto también) completamente alertas, preparados para reaccionar ante la menor eventualidad. No se había arrepentido de haber invitado a Blaine a la fiesta de Rachel (por regla general, intentaba no arrepentirse de nada que estuviera relacionado con Blaine), pero prefería estar alerta. Nunca se sabe cuando va a estallar una bomba nuclear, hasta que estalla, y menos aún si los chicos del McKinley estaban involucrados.

Fue por Santana que comenzó todo, y cuando pudo mirarlo en retrospectiva, Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso no lo asombraba en lo más mínimo.

- La verdad, pajarito,- y todos sabían que se estaba refiriendo a Blaine. Kurt no sabía si se había ganado el apodo por lo de _Warblers_ o por algún otro motivo que solo Santana podría comprender.- es que cuando entraste por la puerta, no pude evitar pensar que era un desperdicio que fueras gay.- Blaine sonrió a medias, inseguro sobre si eso era un halago. En cambio, a Kurt, que conocía mejor a Santana, la sonrisa se le borró de los labios inmediatamente.- Pero, sabes, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada: _no vales ni mi tiempo._

Blaine arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una media sonrisa. Kurt se sentía indeciso entre saltarle encima a Santana y comérsela viva, o derretirse porque Blaine era tan educado y tan caballero. Él, en el lugar de Blaine… bueno, _precisamente_ hubiera saltado a comerse a Santana viva.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?- Interrogó con su maravillosa voz de contralto.

Santana despreció la pregunta con un gesto de la mano, como si la respuesta hubiera debido ser evidente para todos.

- Porque no tienes la menor sensualidad, el menor _sex-appeal_.- La morena rodó los ojos, exasperada.- Eres mucho amor, y nada de sexo. _Y eso no funciona_.

Kurt comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente. _No había forma en que eso terminara en algo bueno._ Blaine tenía la cabeza inclinada, y aún observaba sonriente a Santana.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, no hay nada en ti que me haga pensar lo contrario.

Kurt deseaba tomar a la latina de los hombros y sacudirla ferozmente de los hombros mientras le gritaba en varios idiomas que debía estar _ciega_ y _sorda_ para pensar eso. Para su fortuna, no fue necesario que quedara _tan_ en evidencia, ya que las restantes chicas acudieron en su rescate.

- Tiene unos ojos preciosos, Santana.- Comentó Quinn.

- Aburrido.- Retrucó la latina.

- ¿Y sus manos? Son lindas manos. ¿Tocas el piano, Blaine?- Blaine le contestó a Mercedes con un asentimiento de la cabeza.- Sería un desperdicio que no lo hicieras.

- Las manos no sirven de nada si no sabes utilizarlas.

- Chicas, por favor, se están olvidando del rasgo más atractivo que un hombre puede tener.- Las demás se voltearon a ver a Rachel con una ceja arqueada. Esta terminó la frase, ofendida, con las manos en la cadera.- ¡Su voz, por supuesto!

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- No lo he escuchado nunca sin todos esos ridículos _bom bom bom_ y _tum tum tum_. _Quizás_ podría considerar el darle una _oportunidad_.

Blaine respondió al desafío con una reverencia, y extendió su mano derecha hacia la dueña de casa. Rachel le alcanzó la lista de canciones que había en el karaoke. El moreno comenzó a revolver en los bolsillos de su pantalón, extrañado. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza con un gesto de decepción y- las chicas del McKinley casi podrían haberlo jurado- un pequeño puchero formándose en su boca.

- ¿Podría alguien…?- Y la pregunta fue interrumpida por su enorme sonrisa al ver a Kurt tendiéndole un estuche de cuero negro.

- Tu par de repuesto.

- Gracias. ¿Los llevas siempre encima?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- No ocupan nada en mi bolso.

Blaine extrajo del estuche un par de anteojos de leer de montura negra. Se los coloco en la punta de la nariz, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el comentario de Santana (_Ah, pero lleva gafas. Ya estamos hablando en otros términos_). Repasó rápidamente la lista con los ojos, y le entregó a Kurt el papel y sus gafas, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarlas. El castaño se las enganchó en el escote del sweater. Blaine se acercó al equipo de karaoke y, misteriosamente, tomó dos micrófonos y se metió uno en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Seleccionó la canción que deseaba y se acercó al escenario improvisado, pero no subió a él. Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que se lo veía mucho más maduro y mucho mayor que todos ellos, pero que él, que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que eso era solo una fachada.

Kurt se quedó un poco boquiabierto cuando el tema empezó a sonar. Tampoco había pensado demasiado en qué iba a cantar Blaine. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que ni Blaine lo había pensado demasiado bien. Le gustaba que se hubiera dejado llevar al menos por una vez. El que Blaine pensara tanto las cosas antes de actuar era tanto un defecto como una virtud, dependiendo de la situación. No podía saber si, en esa situación en particular, los detonantes habían sido Santana y sus comentarios maliciosos (_Santana y su frente muy alta, su lengua muy larga y su falda muy corta_). Seguramente habían influido mucho también el alcohol y el encontrarse rodeado de un nuevo grupo. Aunque no lo pareciera, Blaine era mucho más inseguro que Kurt, y necesitaba de la aceptación de los demás para sentirse cómodo.

Blaine no podía evitar moverse al ritmo de la música aún antes de que le tocara empezar a cantar. Se sentía un poco mareado, y eufórico un poco más aún. Pese al desafío que él mismo se había impuesto, no dejaba de pensar que los chicos de _New Directions _le caían bien. Britanny y su inocencia, Tina y su carácter conciliatorio, Puck y su corazón gigante y su fachada de_ badass_, Mike y sus chistes y su corazón receptivo. Sobre algunos de ellos, Kurt le había hablado bastante (Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana; según Kurt, Santana siempre merecía una advertencia aparte), pero por primera vez Blaine los estaba viviendo en carne propia, individual y grupalmente. Por primera vez, Kurt realmente lo había dejado entrar en su mundo, y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba porque jamás había visto a Kurt reírse tanto, y eso lo hacía reírse a él también (y no, no, no, el alcohol no tenía absolutamente nada que ver). Dejó de balancearse y tomó el micrófono entre las dos manos, justo a tiempo. ¿Santana decía que en él no había nada de sexo? _Ya iba a ver quien se reía el último_.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you_

Kurt se quedó literalmente sin aliento cuando Blaine comenzó a cantar. Llegaban a sus oídos los chsimorreos de las chicas, pero no tenía corazón para nada que no fuera la voz suave y sensual de Blaine. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos- hubiera dado _algo_ por saber que estaba pensando-, pero Blaine estaba demasiado enfrascado en su papel como para corresponderle siquiera una mirada.

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too_

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho de si mismo, al cantar aquella parte especialmente para Santana. Sabía que necesitaba una compañera, lo había sabido desde que esa canción le cruzó la mente en un ramalazo de inspiración, pero había decidido dejar la decisión para último momento. Necesitaba alguien que se supiese la letra, y que fuera capaz de entender y compartir lo que él estaba buscando trasmitir con aquella canción.

_Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it _

_when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you _

_when you say that you don't need me_

Las miró una por una a los ojos, al tiempo que les dedicaba un verso a cada una, pero aunque Brittanny le había dedicado el meneo de caderas más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida, desde que se había alejado de Santana que había sabido que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se sacó el micrófono extra del bolsillo y se lo tendió a la última de las chicas con una sonrisa. Tal y como había imaginado, Rachel Berry lo aceptó no solo con halago, sino también con avidez.

_It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back _

_or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me oh_

Cuando Rachel y Blaine entonaron juntos el coro, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Kurt, incluso la de Finn (a quien parecía que habían obligado a tragar un limón). Kurt, sin embargo, estaba balanceándose al ritmo de la música y, aunque no sonreía, tampoco parecía al borde de las lágrimas o del ataque de histeria.

_I was working as a waitress _

_in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew _

_I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
The five years we have had _

_have been such good times  
I still love you_

Fue recién cuando a Rachel le tocó cantar su parte que el cerebro de Kurt implosionó. Porque Blaine aprovechó que había salido del centro de todas las miradas- o al menos eso era lo que él creía- para desabrocharse dos botones de la camisa bordo que llevaba puesta y pasarse una mano por el pelo- _milagrosamente, sin gel_- enrulado. No había dejado de sonreír ni de agitar la cabeza al ritmo de la música ni por un solo segundo, y Kurt sintió que lo deseaba tanto que la sangre le nublaba los ojos y le cortaba la respiración. _Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie antes_. Lo de Finn había sido meramente platónico, bien propio de un primer amor, y antes de ese preciso momento, lo que fuera que verdaderamente sintiera por Blaine, se había visto empañado por la amistad, el compañerismo y la idealización. Quinn fue la única que lo escuchó jadear, y le apoyó una mano comprensiva en el antebrazo, de la que Kurt ni siquiera se percató. No podía saber que no estaba agobiado por ver a Rachel y a Kurt cantar un dueto con tanta carga erótica-emocional, sino que estaba abrumado por el peso de la revelación. _La mezcla explosiva de deseo sexual y deseo de verlo sonreír solo podía significar que era amor_. Y la realidad le cayó tan pesada sobre los hombros que Kurt creyó que se le doblarían las rodillas.

No pudo percatarse del gesto afectivo y protector de Quinn, pero no pudo dejar de notar que era tan _exageradamente evidente_ que Rachel prácticamente se había olvidado de la existencia de Blaine, y le estaba cantando a Finn todo aquello de _sabía que encontraría un lugar mucho mejor, aún con o sin ti_, pero especialmente aquel tan fuerte _todavía te amo_. Kurt observó a su hermanastro de reojo, y era evidente que él también se había percatado, porque su expresión de _Karofsky, voy a matarte_, se había transformado en su dulce sonrisa de _Kurt, hiciste mis panqueques favoritos_. Kurt se permitió una sonrisa, pese a lo débil que todavía se sentía. Por supuesto que iba a vengarse de Rachel e iba a hacerla sufrir horrores por eso, pero, a sabiendas de cuál era la realidad- _Blaine siendo gay, Rachel demasiado enamorada de Finn como para pensar realmente en nada más_-, no iba a necesitar perdonarla.

_But now I think it's time _

_I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do_

Kurt suspiró mientras veía a Rachel cantar los últimos versos. ¿Dónde se habían ido su espíritu de _drama queen_, su necesidad de saltar sobre el escenario y sacarle los ojos a Rachel para hacerse un par de pendientes? Que maduro que se estaba comportando, demonios. Bastante civilizadamente se había comportado con conformarse con solo hacer un comentario inocente sobre el pelo de Jeremiah. _Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse a si mismo. _

_It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back _

_or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me oh_

Volvieron a cantar el estribillo, y Kurt tuvo que admitir que sus voces sonaban _increíbles _juntas. Eso le produjo una punzada de celos aún más intensa que el hecho de que se mirasen lujuriosamente, o de que Blaine hubiera elegido a Rachel para acompañarlo. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Ahí estaban, su mejor amigo y su mejor rival, ambos increíblemente talentosos, compartiendo un dueto que podría hacer historia. Lo único que realmente no debía hacer era perdérselo.

Y fue en ese intermedio musical que _sucedió_. Kurt nunca supo cuál de los dos había sido- _hasta cierto punto, prefería no saberlo, y Rachel y Blaine se pisaron y se contradijeron, entre si y a si mismos, múltiples veces cada vez que intentaron explicarlo luego_-, pero, en un segundo estaban moviéndose lentamente el uno contra el otro, y al segundo siguiente estaban besándose. No era un beso para los anales de la historia, entraba simplemente en sintonía con la canción, pero Kurt pudo ver como Rachel languidecía bajo los labios de Blaine. Kurt no dejó de mirar la boca de Blaine ni por un segundo, y a partir de ese momento, la obsesión de a qué sabrían sus labios lo persiguió con más saña que si fuese su némesis.

_Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh  
Don't you want me baby? _

_Don't you want me oh_

Kurt pudo escuchar la amenaza de Puck de subir al escenario y _golpear a ese gay de pacotilla, que se infiltra con esa excusa para sacarnos a las chicas, como si necesitáramos que nos las sacasen_. Pero Quinn lo contuvo con su mirada de abeja reina, y como la canción continúo normalmente, dando a entender que había sido un efecto puramente escénico, la cosa no pasó a mayores. Britanny parecía ser la única genuinamente emocionada, dando palmaditas y sonriendo de aquí para allá. Todos los demás tenían cara de circunstancia, en mayor o menor grado. En cuando la música terminó, Kurt pudo escuchar a Artie murmurarle a Mike que era tan _previsible_ que eso iba a pasar, y se dio cuenta de que había estado tan enfrascado con sus propios pensamientos y emociones como para notar cómo se estaba desarrollando la química en el escenario. Pese a que había sido condescendiente con ella durante todo el espectáculo, no pudo reprimir un pensamiento de _Así como me lo vuelvas _hetero_, Rachel Berry, te haré la vida imposible. Y, cuando me muera, volveré para cantarte canciones de Rammstein en el oído durante las noches, que no se te olvide_.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras veía a Rachel y a Blaine bajar del escenario, sonrientes y sonrojados. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse- _sabía_ que Blaine era gay, y _sabía _que Rachel estaba enamorada de Finn-, pero una cosa era un dueto con coqueteo incluido- ¡_Él_ hacía duetos con coqueteo incluido con Blaine!- y otra cosa muy distinta era un _beso_. Quizás estaba sobreactuando, quizás le daba demasiada importancia a un simple beso, a causa de su propio y personal historial. Sin embargo, él sabía que Blaine era de más o menos su misma opinión a ese respecto, y ese conocimiento no conseguía más que sepultarlo aún más en su desgracia. _Show must go on, Kurt Hummel, que no se te olvide. _Y se preparó para recibirlos a ambos con la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de componer. Sin embargo, Rachel no le dirigió ni una sola mirada y bajó corriendo del escenario para pavonearse delante de Finn- seguramente creyendo que era disimulado, pero no lo era, e incluso resultaba un tanto desagradable- y Blaine fue a plantarse con los brazos en jarra delante de Santana.

- ¿Veredicto?

La latina apenas alzó la mirada de aquello _tan_ interesante que parecía haber descubierto en el cuello de Brittanny.

- Bueno, pajarito, estuvo _bien_. Tienes un seis punto cinco.

- ¿Un seis punto cinco?- Clamó Mercedes.- ¡_Arrancaron cabezas_, Santana!

La morocha se encogió de hombros.

- La Berry resta muchos puntos por su sola participación.

Y Blaine se echó a reír, y justo cuando le terminó el ataque de risa, dijo algo que dejó a todos los oyentes boquiabiertos. Kurt jamás hubiera esperado oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca.

- ¿Sabes, Santana? Si lo que estás esperando es que te bese _a ti,_ puedes esperar sentada. Soy gay, ya sabes.- Y no lo dijo, pero Kurt hubiera jurado que pudo leer un _y, por lo que se ve, tú también,_ en sus labios.

Santana estuvo a punto de comenzar una réplica furiosa, pero Blaine la dejó con la palabra en la boca y finalmente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kurt.

- No te preocupes, San, yo besé a Kurt, y cuando finalmente Blaine bese a Kurt, y cerremos el círculo, será como si lo hubieras besado, ¿no?- Se escuchó a Brittanny tratando de consolarla.

- ¡Me importa un bledo que me bese! ¡_Besó a la Berry_!

- Puck también.- Acotó Brittanny.

Blaine hizo oídos sordos a aquella acotación y a las que le sucedieron.

- Puede ser que haya pedido primero el de Santana, pero en realidad el tuyo es el único que me importa.

Kurt sintió que se inflaba como un globo. Podía ser que hubiera besado a Rachel, pero él aún era más importante, y eso nadie podía quitárselo. _Blaine, ¿cuándo demonios vas a abrir los ojos? _Le dirigió una de sus sonrisas suaves, que involucraban los ojos y el alma.

- Me ha encantado. Me encanta todo lo que haces cuando realmente pones el corazón.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Kurt se rió un poco. Recordó la cara de placer de Blaine mientras cantaba _When I get you alone_, y ese recuerdo le provocó sensaciones agridulces. El dolor de que Blaine estuviera cantándole a otro (¡y esa canción tan condenadamente sexual!), y el placer de verlo poner el alma, dejándose llevar, siendo él mismo. Ahí estaba el_ cuore_ de su espíritu de _drama queen_, y no en arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza uno por uno a Rachel: en no poder establecer un límite claro entre placer y dolor.

- Nada, Blaine. Es irrelevante.- El moreno se retorció las manos, incómodo. Kurt se imagino qué debía querer decirle, y le allanó un poco el camino.- Por cierto, no sé si te habrás ganado al público con la canción, aunque deberías. Pero con ese beso te lo metiste definitivamente en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? _I kissed a girl…_- Tarareó Blaine con una sonrisa.

- ¿_And I liked it?_- Completó la frase Kurt.

Blaine se rió con ganas.

- No. _Just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_. - Y le tocó la nariz juguetonamente.

_Contrólate Kurt Hummel. Contrólate. Está jugando. Recuérdalo. Las miradas, los duetos, los flirteos, no significan nada para él. Y al final del día, él único que va a salir lastimado eres tú. _Le sonrió, pero no pronunció el comentario que sabía que Blaine estaba esperando. Por el contrario, se volteó a ver a Santana, con curiosidad.

- Santana, tengo una duda.

- Hmmm…- Le contestó la morocha al tiempo que a Brittanny se le escapaba una risita incontenible.

- Me pregunto… Dijiste que Blaine no te parecía un desperdicio, porque no encontrabas en él nada sexual. Me pregunto si alguna vez viste en mí… algo que te hiciera pensar que soy un _desperdicio_.

Esa vez, Santana sí levantó la nariz de entre el dorado cabello de Brit.

- ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Simple curiosidad.

- Bueno, debo decirte que nunca te presté mucha atención más que envidiarte la piel, porque siempre supe que eras un gay con ge mayúscula.- Blaine alzó las cejas. Kurt no pudo evitar reírse.- Pero, a pesar de eso, una vez me sorprendiste. Cuando hiciste _Le Jazz hot_… eso fue condenadamente sensual. Aunque no dejó de ser _gay_.- La latina intentó ahuyentarlos con un gesto de la mano.- Y sepan que solo les estoy diciendo esto para que me dejen en paz. No volverá a repetirse, así que esfúmense, pajaritos.

- ¿_Le Jazz hot_?- Preguntó Blaine con incredulidad.

Kurt se rió con más ganas.

- No lo sabes todo sobre mi, Blaine.

La sonrisa de Blaine parecía pintada en su cara. Prefería no pensar en el por qué, pero sentía una irremediable necesidad de conocer _esa_ clase de cosas sobre Kurt.

- Lo sé. Pero hay veces en las que me gustaría.

Kurt sintió que podría morirse en ese momento de la felicidad que le estallaba en el pecho. _Rachel Berry, aunque no te importe, y pudiera no parecerlo, por una vez en mi vida, yo gané. _

- Quizás algún día las sepas. ¿Quién sabe? Tiempo al tiempo, Blaine. Tiempo al tiempo.

Blaine inclinó la cabeza. Por algún motivo, ese comentario le daba ganas de sonreír.

- Tienes razón, Kurt. Nadie nos corre.

Kurt se mordió los labios, ardiendo en deseos de decirle que los corrían sus ganas de besarlo, sus ganas de serle completamente sincero, sus ganas de decirle absolutamente todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza (incluidos esos _oh, por dios, Blaine, deja de ser tan condenadamente irresistible, o me veré obligado a besarte hasta que pidas basta de rodillas_). Pero _entendía_. Entendía que necesitaban tiempo, entendía que _querían_ el tiempo. Que Blaine tenía que sacarse a Jeremiah de la cabeza, aceptar que Kurt no necesitaba un mentor y que podía protegerse solo, y aceptar que el amor no era una repentina obsesión por alguien, sino un vínculo estrecho y compartido, lleno de confianza, secretos, chistes internos, risas, caricias, tiempo, canciones. Kurt sabía que seguramente había muchos aspectos que él mismo tenía que aceptar y comprender, de si mismo y de los dos, antes de poder iniciar una relación, pero las tenía menos presentes, porque precisamente eran sus propias asignaturas pendientes, y no lo que él deseaba fervientemente que Blaine resolviera _ya_. Entendía, a fin de cuentas, que el tiempo era lo que iba a hacer que esa relación funcionase cuando finalmente se diese- porque él _sabía_ que iba a darse, solo tenía que tener paciencia y confianza-, y no que fuese un fiasco, como tantas otras de las que había sido testigo.

- Si, Blaine. Nadie nos corre.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Espero que les guste esta nueva viñeta :)

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. 22: Sinceridad

**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel. Burt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Mercedes Jones.  
**Parejas:** Klaine. Rachel/Kurt/Mercedes friendship.  
**Tema:** _#22 Sinceridad_  
**Extensión:** 2564 palabras  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna

**22: Sinceridad**

- ¡Kurt! ¡El timbre!

- ¡No espero a nadie, papá!

- Pero dijiste que las chicas…

- Solo Mercedes, papa.

Burt tuvo que resignarse a levantarse del sillón e ir a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas noches, señor Hummel.

Burt se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. Kurt le había dicho que no esperaba a nadie más, y si había venido a ver a Finn, bueno, estaba casi seguro de que Finn _no_ iba a querer verla. _¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?_

- Buenas noches, ehmm… _Rachel_.

La muchachita le dirigió una sonrisa, también nerviosa. Burt se corrió para dejarle lugar para pasar, pero apenas, como si no estuviera seguro de si esa era la decisión correcta.

- Finn está… ocupado. Creo que no...

- He venido a ver a Kurt, señor Hummel. Con su permiso.- Y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la escalera que llevaba hacia el sótano.

Burt se encogió de hombros. Bueno, considerando que la había tenido en su casa al menos una vez por mes durante los últimos tres o cuatro meses, tampoco era tan extraño. Y si su presencia era indeseable, bueno, Kurt se apañaría con ella. _Seguramente mucho mejor de lo que se apañaría Finn.  
_

Rachel inhaló profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta del cuarto de Kurt. Dentro se escuchaban las risas y las voces de Kurt y Mercedes, un tanto opacadas por la música de fondo. Fue Kurt quien asomó la cabeza. Estaba a medio despeinar y llevaba arreboladas las mejillas de porcelana.

- ¿Si, pa…?- Y la voz se le murió a media frase al ver que no había sido su padre quien había llamado a la puerta.- Ah. _Tú. _

Rachel se retorció las manos nerviosamente.

- Hola, Kurt.- Y Mercedes también asomó la cabeza, azorada, al reconocer su voz.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Kurt y Mercedes intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado. Finalmente, Mercedes salió de su campo de visión, y Kurt retrocedió un paso para poder abrir la puerta. Rachel suspiró, aliviada, mientras entraba al cuarto. Tal y como hubiera podido preveer, los dos estaban en ropa de dormir, el tocador estaba lleno de porquerías para comer y discos de música varia. Hacía tres meses que hacían esas reuniones en pijamas, el primer sábado de cada mes en la casa de Kurt, el segundo en la de Mercedes y el tercero en la de Rachel. Los últimos sábados de cada mes no se juntaban, porque Blaine se había reservado a Kurt para llevarlo al teatro. Comían porquerías, escuchaban buena música, hablaban de sus sueños y de sus miserias. Miraban musicales de Broadway, hablaban de chicos, intercambiaban chismes de Dalton y del Mckinley High. Todo estaba tan establecido que ya ni siquiera se extendían invitaciones al respecto, simplemente se daba todo por sentado. Nada parecía diferente a cómo había sido todas las otras veces. Con la única diferencia de que ni Kurt ni Mercedes estaban esperando que Rachel se apareciera aquella vez. Si ser sinceros era una necesidad, Rachel se sorprendía a si misma por haber sido capaz de animarse a presentarse.

- Traje galletitas.- Dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras alzaba la mano de la que colgaba una bolsa, cuando no, rosa.

Kurt y Mercedes volvieron a intercambiar significativas miradas en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rachel?- Fue Mercedes la que se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- Primer sábado de abril. Casa de Kurt. Pensé que era lo más natural.

- Kurt, si quieres echarla a patadas, esta es tu oportunidad.

Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Parecía agotado.

- No, Mercedes. Que se quede. Si ha venido, es que tiene algo que decirnos.- Hizo un gesto vago con la mano.- Ponte cómoda, Rachel. Conoces las pocas reglas de la casa. El que esté enfadado contigo no me convierte en un maldito torturador.

Rachel se sacó el abrigo, lo apoyó en una silla y se sentó sobre un almohadón en el suelo. No dejaba de asombrarse frente al cuarto de Kurt. Siempre había pensado quesería _muy diva y muy gay_, y, aunque lo era, también era indiscutiblemente masculino. Pese a los posters de Lady Gaga, el tocador repleto de cremas y el armario lleno de ropa, accesorios y zapatos, no había posibilidad de duda de que allí vivía un chico, y no una chica. Eso era algo que a Rachel le gustaba de Kurt: pese a su ropa, sus modales, sus gustos y su voz femenina, en el fono, Kurt era profundamente masculino, y mucho más merecedor del sustantivo de hombre que muchos otros que Rachel conocía y se jactaban profundamente de su género.

Kurt se había recostado en su cama boca arriba, y Mercedes se había sentado a su lado, de una forma un tanto protectora.

- Bueno, Rachel, estamos esperando.

La castaña comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente las manos de forma nerviosa. Por supuesto que había armado el discurso perfecto en su cabeza, pero en ese momento comenzó a parecerle ridículo. Kurt no era Finn, a quienl si le hablaba muy rápido y con palabras de más de tres sílabas, podía coaccionar sutilmente a reaccionar de la forma que ella deseaba. Rachel estaba segura de que, si se descuidaba un poco, incluso la situación podía llegar a invertirse y Kurt iba a terminar estando en condiciones de manipularla a _ella_. Había sucedido en el pasado, y si no continuaba sucediendo en el presente, era simplemente porque Kurt no quería hacerlo, no porque no _pudiera_.

- Simplemente… simplemente quería venir y verlos, chicos. Estar con ustedes. Reunión de divas, ya saben.

Pudo oír a Kurt suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Fue Mercedes la que contra-atacó.

- Creo que no te sabes bien los mandamientos de las divas, Rachel. Ya sabes, todo aquello de "e_l chico ajeno no se toca, y menos aún sin el consentimiento del ajeno_". De donde yo vengo, a eso se le llama_ traición_, y no nos gusta ni un poquito.

Rachel suspiró. Por supuesto que sabía que no iba a poder escaparse de las acusaciones tan fácilmente.

- Lo siento. No sé que más decir, realmente. Solo que lo siento. Mi intención no era herir tus sentimientos, Kurt.

Fue en ese momento que Kurt se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto, y los dulces ojos azules ensombrecidos por el presagio de las lágrimas. Rachel tenía que admitir que a veces no podía evitar pensar que era un _desperdicio_ que fuera gay.

- Vamos a ser _sinceros_ aquí, Rachel. Que se hayan besado, bien, estaban borrachos y eran las reglas del juego, no tengo nada que decir respecto a eso. Que hayan hecho un dueto juntos, bien, tampoco podría decir nada, porque me pareció fantástico.- Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el halago.- Blaine es un compañero digno de ti, y escucharlo cantar con una mujer es algo… _refrescante_, para variar. Que te hayas sentido atraída por él, y hayas querido invitarlo a salir, bien, no puedo decir que me haya puesto _feliz_, pero no soy nadie para coartar la libertad de tus sentimientos. Pero hubo dos cosas que realmente sentí que me superaban, pero están tan relacionadas intrínsecamente contigo, _Rachel Ego Berry_, que hasta creo que es mi culpa por no haber podido predecir que iban a suceder. Por haber pensado que el hecho de que fuéramos amigos, o que al menos yo pensaba que éramos amigos, podía cambiar la forma en la que eres. Fue mi culpa, no la tuya. _No por lo que pasó, sino por lo que me hiciste sentir. _

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Rachel tragó dificultosamente hasta poder encontrar su voz y obligarse a hablar.

- ¿De… de qué dos cosas estás hablando, Kurt?

Kurt había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y se había llevado las manos a las sienes, masajéandolas. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que no estaba disfrutando la situación. Mercedes se había sentado a su lado, con una mano protectora sobre las piernas de su amigo, y fulminando a Rachel con la mirada. Berry se había sentido tan mal pocas veces en su corta vida.

- Evidentemente, una de las cosas fue que no tuvieras en la menor consideración mis sentimientos. Dioses, Rachel, yo no iba a prohibirte que lo invitaras a salir o lo que fuera, pero me hubiera hecho _tanto_ bien que simplemente me lo preguntaras, o te hubieras preocupado por enterarte si yo pensaba suicidarme o algo así si él te decía que si. Ya sabes, _lo normal_. Pero aún más me dolió que subestimaras mi opinión. Te gustase o no, conozco a Blaine mucho mejor que tú, y me atrevería a decir que mucho mejor que cualquiera, y _sabía_ que esa relación no podía terminar en nada bueno, ni para ti, ni para él. Yo no sacaba ningún beneficio de eso, sea Blaine gay o bisexual, no cambia el hecho de que no se interesa en mi. Pero no, _claramente, Kurt Hummel, eres un pésimo juez de personas, tu opinión no vale nada_. Quizás no fui del todo agradable contigo en el pasado, con todo el embrollo de Finn y eso, pero pensé que lo habíamos superado. Que habías entendió que podías confiar en mí, así como yo confiaba en ti. Evidentemente, _estaba equivocad__o_.

Rachel se quedó boquiabierta, incapaz de contestarle. Obviamente, a medida que la historia se había ido desarrollando, había pensado en Kurt y en cómo podía afectarle, pero no había pensado que sus sentimientos podían llegar a ser tan intensos. Se había olvidado de que Kurt, cuando quería algo, ponía absolutamente todo el corazón en ello, y eso lo hacía tan poderoso como vulnerable. En eso, eran tremendamente parecidos, y por eso Rachel encontraba un rival peligroso en él. Había sido su propio corazón y su propia necesidad de tener lo que deseaba los que le habían nublado la razón y los sentidos. No lo había hecho adrede, _jamás_ haría algo adrede para lastimar a Kurt, pero,_ técnicamente_, eso no tenía importancia. El daño ya había sido cometido, porque, ¿cómo se le explica a un amigo que no había podido tener en consideración sus sentimientos porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener a nadie más en consideración, porque nunca antes había tenido un verdadero amigo? Sabía que había herido profundamente a Kurt, y que, aunque este la perdonara, Mercedes jamás lo haría del todo. Lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse al máximo para tratar de reconstruir esa magnífica relación, si Kurt mostraba interés. _Porque Rachel definitivamente tenía el interés._

Kurt suspiró y observó a Rachel sentada en el suelo con los ojos aguados. No _quería_ estar molesto con ella, le provocaba una amargura innecesaria y le complicaba la vida. Pero alguien tenía que poner a Rachel en su lugar alguna vez. Por supuesto que tampoco había sido tan grave lo que Rachel le había hecho- bueno, si a él alguien le hubiera hecho lo que Quinn le había hecho a Finn… _no hubiera vivido para contarlo_. Pero, precisamente por eso, Rachel era su amiga, y Quinn no, y no solo porque la había roto el corazón a Finn. Porque a Kurt le costaba abrirse, y cuando se abría, se entregaba por completo, y necesitaba_ poder_ confiar. Confiaba en Mercedes, confiaba en su padre, confiaba en Carole. Le costaba horrores, pero estaba aprendiendo a confiar en Finn. Confiaba en Blaine, y tanto, que había decidido dejarse a sí mismo en evidencia (así, completamente vulnerable), solamente para serle sincero, y así poder mantener esa confianza que tanto apreciaba y necesitaba. Había decidido confiar en Rachel, y había salido lastimado. Por norma general, no solamente no la hubiera perdonado jamás, sino que además se hubiera encargado personalmente de hacerle la vida imposible. Pero estaba cansado, y se sentía solo y triste. Desde que se había ido del Mckinley High, la nostalgia que sentía por sus compañeros de New Directions había sido como un ancla para su alma. Y aunque no había dejado de extrañarlos, ni había dejado de doler, Blaine había sabido llenar los huecos de manera inmejorable. Había sido un cambio radical. Antes de que él se transfiriera a Dalton, salían al teatro, hablaban por teléfono, se mensajeaban en medio de las clases. Se reían juntos y tenían muchísimas cosas en común, pero Kurt aún lo veía como algo distante, más parecido a un mentor que a un amigo. Cuando se transfirió a Dalton y comenzó a compartir con él mañana y noche, y comenzó a reconocer el aroma de su piel según el momento del día, y el color predominante de sus ojos hazel según su estado de ánimo, Kurt también comprendió que era el mejor amigo que tenía- y que podía llegar a desear- en Dalton, pero el problema era que precisamente había dejado de querer que fuera _solo_ su amigo. Y fue a partir de ese momento que más profundamente se refugió en Mercedes y, paulatinamente, en Rachel: necesitaba a sus amigas precisamente para consolarse de que Blaine fuera _sólo_ su amigo. _Y luego Rachel y la estocada por la espalda._

Kurt volvió a suspirar y sacudió la cabeza. Volvía al mismo punto que al principio: no quería estar enfadado con Rachel, pero a la vez alguien debía hacerle entender que el mundo no giraba en su ombligo. Se llevó las manos a la cara. _¡Al diablos con el deber!_ Alguien tenía que hacerlo, pero ese alguien no tenía por qué ser necesariamente él. Tal vez Rachel no se había comportado con él como él quisiera, pero era su amiga, y él _quería_ a su amiga de vuelta. Necesitaba a su amiga de vuelta. _E iba a tenerla._

Se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo y, sin preámbulos, le dio un largo y fuerte abrazo. Rachel correspondió inmediatamente, y Kurt casi hubiera jurado que había oído un leve sollozo aliviado. Mercedes se le fue encima a los pocos segundos, rompiendo la solemnidad del momento con sus carcajadas. Fue Kurt quien rompió el abrazo, pues Rachel parecía no querer soltarlo.

- Solo hazme caso la próxima vez que te diga que alguien es gay.- Puntualizó señalándola con el dedo.- Vamos, ya que tenemos un _gaydar_ en la familia, hay que saber usarlo.

Las chicas rieron. Rachel finalmente dejó caer su bolso y se puso cómoda sobre el colchón.

- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?- Preguntó tímidamente.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Fatal. Pero hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano, con o sin ti de por medio.- Suspiró.- Lo único que me consuela es saber que él está pasándola aún peor que yo. Wes y David ya me han amenazado con que van a ponerse de rodillas para pedirme que me reconcilie con él, sino lo hago por propia voluntad. Dicen que tienen miedo de que el aura oscura consuma a todo Dalton.- Rió, y algo en su gesto pareció más relajado.

- Es solo cuestión de tiempo, Kurt.- Acotó Mercedes.- Ambos dijeron cosas que no sentían de verdad. Vas a ver como en una semana están yendo a tomar café tan enamorados como el primer día.

Kurt se ruborizó.

- ¿Sabes, Mercedes? Esa es la clas de comentarios que podrías haberte ahorrado.

Fue Rachel la que se rió esa vez.

- Si te avergüenzas, es porque sabes que es verdad, Kurt. Y,_ sinceramente_… todos sabemos que es verdad. _Incluso Blaine_.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! A veces no tengo tiempo de contestar uno por uno (ni que fueran tantos...), pero leo y aprcio todos, creanme. Haganme saber si tienen algún deseo particular para estas historias.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. 06: Escala

**Título: **La semana más solitaria de Blaine Anderson  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel. Menciones de Rachel Berry.  
**Parejas:** Klaine.  
**Tema:** _#06: Escala_  
**Extensión:** 2002 palabras  
**Advertencias**: No use la apalabra escala en el sentido de escala musical, sino más simbólicamente, sino como algo que va avanzando y a la vez subiendo en intensidad.

Había sido la semana más solitaria en la vida de Blaine Anderson, con todo y contando las semanas de suplicio en su anterior escuela. Allí, solía tener algún que otro amigo, y en Dalton no le faltaban, pero el problema era que la soledad no venía sola: venía acompañada de la nostalgia, que solo podía hacerlo todo mucho peor. No era que Blaine se sintiera solo porque _estaba_ más solo que medio año antes, si no porque en ese tiempo había aprendido lo que era estar _verdaderamente_ acompañado.

La fiesta de Rachel había sido un sábado.

El domingo se había levantado en la cama de Kurt. No había hecho muchas preguntas, porque no necesitaba las respuestas. Se había levantado, había acomodado un poco su ropa, había murmurado torpemente algo que esperaba que Kurt hubiera sobreentendido como un _Gracias_ y se había dirigido derechito a su casa, su cuarto y su cama. Muerte cerebral durante el resto del día.

Había discutido con Kurt el lunes siguiente. Había llegado a su casa, furioso, triste, dolido. Furioso, porque no podía soportar que nadie pretendiera decirle qué hacer o cómo actuar, aunque fuera con las mejores intenciones del mundo. Triste, porque se sentía solo, y sentía que necesitaba el apoyo de Kurt más que nunca, y Kurt, en cierta forma, le había fallado. Blaine no se daba cuenta de que, así como le molestaba que Kurt se hubiera hecho una idea idealizada de él, él mismo en cierta forma había idealizado al contratenor. Dolido, porque, pese a todo, lo último que quería en su vida era perder a Kurt, y tenía miedo de haberse sobrepasado un poco, especialmente con ese chiste de despedida sobre la bisexualidad. Se cambió de ropa intentando auto convencerse de que tenía que dejar de pensar en Kurt, y concentrarse en su inminente cita con Rachel. De todas formas, se durmió pensando en Kurt y en sus ojos tristes, y por la mañana se levantó con un persistente dolor de cabeza. No recordaba que había soñado con un profundo mar verde azul, en el que se veía a sí mismo ahogándose, sabiendo que había una salida, sabiendo que había una solución, pero sin poder advertirse a sí mismo.

El martes, de puro despecho, había salido con Rachel, adelantando la cita que tenían para el viernes. Se había dado cuenta de que podía ser que le gustaran las chicas, pero Rachel no le gustaba (sin ofender). Le caía simpática y todo (especialmente cuando se quedaba callada por más de treinta segundos seguidos), pero en ningún momento de la noche había sentido esos deseos irrefrenables de besarla que esperaba sentir. Hubiera querido salir corriendo a contárselo a Kurt, pero no podía; primero, porque no se hablaban, y segundo, porque la espina del orgullo herido seguía clavada en exactamente el mismo lugar, y haber acudido precisamente con ese comentario hubiera sido una derrota, y Blaine no creía poder soportarlo. El martes se había ido a dormir con menos furia y menos dolor, pero una aprehensión insoportable en el pecho.

El miércoles ensayó con los Warblers, y fue entonces que notó la enorme diferencia. El día anterior no lo había sentido tanto, pues el café diario con Kurt se suspendía eventualmente por un día, si alguno de los dos tenía algo urgente que hacer y, mal que mal, su necesidad de compañía había sido contentada con la cita con Rachel. Durante la práctica con los Warblers, en cambio, la diferencia fue radical. Blaine y Kurt solían sentarse juntos, afinar juntos (no exactamente _juntos_, pues tenían registros diferentes, pero si juntos físicamente), intercambiar miradas y sonrisas cómplices, reírse a escondidas de la rigidez de Wes (si, Blaine lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, pero eso no quitaba que alguien debiera decirle que se sacara el palo de la columna durante los ensayos). El ensayo fue, literalmente, _triste_. Kurt le esquivaba la mirada, y Blaine no podía culparlo. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre si quería que Kurt le correspondiera la mirada. Luego del ensayo, Blaine volvió directamente a su hogar, inesperadamente temprano. Jamás se le había hecho tan larga una tarde de miércoles.

El jueves, decidió que la solución era concentrarse profundamente en sus estudios. Quizás eligió el peor momento, pues ese día cursaba francés, y como en el mismo horario Kurt cursaba cálculo, y cada uno odiaba su respectiva asignatura, se habían hecho a la costumbre de intercambiar mensajes vía celular durante toda la clase, y por la tarde se juntaban para darse clases mutuamente sobre la asignatura que el otro detestaba. Odiaba francés, pero nunca había pensado que podía llegar a encontrarla tan profundamente dolorosa, porque el acento de su profesora le resultaba extremadamente irritante comparado con la manera de Kurt, que Blaine siempre había encontrado tan agradable y tan sensual. Decidió ir esa tarde al café al que solían ir juntos, y al que había evitado ir el día anterior porque _sabía_ que Kurt no iba a dejar de ir, y prefería no encontrárselo. Blaine sabía que para él hubiera sido devastador ir solo, pero no para Kurt, que estaba mucho más acostumbrado a la soledad, y a quien le era más fácil sonreír simplemente con buenos recuerdos. Blaine necesitaba _hechos_ para poder sonreír.

Al entrar, Blaine dirigió la primer mirada a la mesa que él y Kurt solían ocupar. Por supuesto que Kurt estaba allí, y acompañado. Blaine no se detuvo a fijarse por quién estaba acompañado. Alzó la barbilla (Kurt siempre decía que hacia eso porque tenía complejo de pequeño, y se reía un poco cuando lo decía, inclinando la cabeza, brillantísimos los ojos azules; _¡Demonios! ¿No podía simplemente sacarse a Kurt de la cabeza aunque solo fuera por un minuto?_) y se dirigió derecho hacia la fila para pedir el café, simulando que estaba tan ciego como si tuviera anteojeras. No se esperaba que Rachel fuera la acompañante de Kurt (de hecho, se sentía un poco culpable porque pensaba que había arruinado su amistad), y mucho menos se esperaba el ataque sorpresa (para ser sinceros, había perdido un poco de perspectiva el beso con Rachel, demasiado ocupado en subirse a las paredes y rasgarse las vestiduras por la ausencia de Kurt, como decían Wes y David, y, por esta vez, Blaine tenía que admitir que tenían un _poco_ de razón). De todas formas, besar a Rachel fue un profundo alivio: adiós dudas, adiós inseguridades (deseaba que eso significara un _Hola, Kurt_, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas). Fue el jueves por la noche que decidió que si no hacía algo al respecto iba a volverse loco. Iba a disculparse si era necesario, cualquier cosa con tal de que Kurt volviera a hablarle.

El viernes se levantó por la mañana sintiéndose un poco mejor. Las resoluciones le hacían sentirse bien, sentía que encaminaba su vida. Kurt solía decir que era la maldita inseguridad la que lo llevaba a pensar demasiado antes de actuar, que tenía que soltarse un poco. _Dejar de ser tan premeditado y vivir un poco_. Por primera vez en la semana, un pensamiento sobre Kurt no le provocó ganas de llorar ni de golpear a alguien, si no ganas de sonreír. Su ansiedad fue creciendo a medida que se acercaba el mediodía. Había planeado tres o cuatro discursos diferentes en su cabeza, pero con ninguno estaba del todo satisfecho. Suspiró y se dijo que iba a tener que hacer lo que Kurt tanto quería que hiciera: soltarse un poco, observar sus circunstancias, tomar decisiones sobre la marcha, adaptarse a la versatilidad de la vida. Se había preparado mentalmente tanto para ese acontecimiento que se frustró bastante cuando vio que Kurt no se presentaba para la hora de almorzar. Escuchó a uno de sus compañeros decir que se había quedado encerrado terminando una tarea de cálculo, lo cual era muy extraño, pues solía tenerla hecha el mismo jueves por la tarde. A Blaine se le contrajo el estómago.

El viernes por la tarde prácticamente tuvo que hacerle una toma de yudo en un pasillo para evitar que Kurt se fuera directamente al estacionamiento a buscar su auto. Había buscado la oportunidad de cruzar miradas y darle a entender que tenía algo que quería decirle durante todo el ensayo, pero, una vez más, Kurt lo había ignorado, como si el lugar de Blaine hubiera estado ocupado por un agujero vacío. No era el escenario ideal que había ideado para una reconciliación, él agitado y sudoroso, Kurt tratando de poner en perfecto orden su desarreglado uniforme (y Blaine verdaderamente agradecía que no lo hubiera golpeado, porque sabía cuan maniático era Kurt con su ropa).

- - ¿Blaine? – Preguntó interrogante el muchacho de ojos azules.

Blaine estaba tan ocupado intentando recordar cómo era respirar que casi se olvidó de que se suponía que él debía iniciar la conversación. Carraspeó, incómodo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo profundo que podían calar los ojos de Kurt.

- - Kurt…- Y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y, prácticamente por primera vez en su vida, no supo que decir.-… Yo… lo siento.

Kurt frunció el entrecejo. Parecía más confundido que enojado, y eso fue un alivio para Blaine.

- - ¿Lo sientes? ¿Se puede saber acaso qué es lo que sientes?

Blaine inhaló profundamente. _Ahí vamos._

- - Siento haberte hecho enfadar. Siento no haberme comportado de una forma correcta en la fiesta de tus amigos, a la que amablemente me invitaste. Siento haber hecho o dicho cualquier cosa que pudiera ofenderte. Pero, sobre todo…- Demonios, le temblaban las manos. _Que horror_.-… _siento no haberte tenido conmigo esta semana._

Kurt parpadeó. Parecía incrédulo.

- - Te comportaste todo lo correctamente que deberías haberte comportado en una fiesta. No hiciste nada que no hayan hecho los demás. Si algo de eso me molestó particularmente, bueno, creo que eso es algo con lo que _yo_ tengo que lidiar, y no tú.- Sonrió. Blaine quiso interrumpirlo para decirle que eso no tenía por qué ser así, pero Kurt no se lo permitió.- Déjame terminar. Es verdad que ambos hemos dicho cosas ofensivas, y me disculpo por eso. Prefiero no recordarlo. Prefiero vivir con la idea de que ninguno de los dos lo sentía verdaderamente. Y respecto a que me has hecho enfadar, no estoy enfadado contigo. _No puedo estar enfadado contigo._

- - Y entonces, ¿por qué me has estado evitando toda la semana?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- - No te he estado evitando. Creí que tú estabas enfadado conmigo, y no quería presionarte.

Blaine no pudo contener una carcajada de felicidad y alivio que le nació de lo más profundo del estómago.

- _- Somos un par de pájaros los dos. _

Kurt también rió. Blaine sintió como si le hubieran echado encima un balde de agua tibia.

- - No por nada nos llaman _Warblers_, ¿no?

Rieron los dos.

- - ¿Café?- Ofreció Blaine. Quizás podía sonar un poco infantil, pero esa solía ser la solución a casi todos sus problemas, su mejor manera de consolar a alguien, su celebración por una reconciliación.

- - Siempre.- Respondió Kurt, sonriente.

Y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, hombro con hombro, intercambiando chismes apresurados sobre todo lo que les había pasado en la semana. Sólo cuando llegaron al auto de Kurt, se animó a preguntar lo que realmente tenía ganas de saber.

- - No dijiste nada respecto a que dije que sentía no haberte tenido conmigo esta semana.

Kurt volvió a sonreír. Blaine no dejaba de asombrarse de la manera en la que _todo él sonreía_.

- - Creo que no necesitas que te lo diga para saber lo que pienso.

Mientras se sentaba en el auto del acompañante, Blaine no pudo evitar pensar que, luego de esa solitaria y triste semana, había descubierto cuál era la _armonía _de su vida. Se le ocurrían pocas cosas más para pedirle a la vida que viajar con Kurt rumbo a la cafetería, riendo, cantando a voces sus temas favoritos, entendiéndose mutuamente como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. _Se le ocurrían pocas cosas, pero, progresivamente, y de a poco, como si estuviera despertando de un largo y demorado sueño, se daba cuenta de que pronto empezaría a pedir mucho más.  
_

**Notas de la autora: **Entre este capítulo y los tres anteriores, hay mínimo dos referencias musicales metidas en el texto (puede haber más, pero sé que hay dos intencionales).Hay premio para quien las encuentre, y premio doble para el que encuentre ambas. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a quienes leen, y más aún a quienes leen y comentan.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. 29: Sorpresa

**Personajes:** Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel.  
**Parejas:** pre- Klaine.  
**Tema:** _#29: Sorpresa_  
**Extensión:** 3304 palabras  
**Advertencias**: Fic-reacción a _Sexy_. En consecuencia, spoilers hasta el 2x15, pero no más. Ah, si. POV de Blaine, es decir, preparense para desastres.

**29: Sorpresa**

_If you find a man  
that's worth a damn,  
and treats you well,  
Then he's a fool,  
You're just as well. _

- Mi padre me dio La Charla.

Blaine casi se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando. No sabía si estaba esperando que Burt siguiera o no su consejo, pero decididamente no esperaba que Kurt se lo contara. Observó de reojo a Kurt mientras tosía. Por su expresión, Kurt parecía pensar que se había atorado por culpa del bizcocho con el que estaba acompañando el café. _Mejor así. _

- ¿Y?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Se lo agradezco. Se lo que debe haberle costado, y lo incómodo que debe haberse sentido.

- Pero eso no dice nada sobre cómo te sientes respecto a lo que hablaron.

Kurt suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café. Lo estaba usando como excusa para no tener que responder inmediatamente. Blaine sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso: él usaba ese recurso todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué esperas que te diga?

_Ponerse a la defensiva_. Un clásico. _Tus recursos no funcionan conmigo, Kurt Hummel, yo me los conozco todos_.

- Si esto ha cambiado algo sobre…- hizo un gesto vago con la mano. No era que él se sintiera incómodo diciéndolo; no quería incomodar a Kurt.-… _este asunto_. Si de alguna manera te ha hecho sentirte más cómodo o más seguro.

Kurt soltó una risita. Blaine la conocía muy bien: era la risita irónica de Kurt. Eso no podía presagiar nada bueno.

- No hay forma en la que charlar de _eso_- Kurt reiteró el gesto vago que había hecho Blaine.- me hiciera sentir mejor. No es un problema con eso en sí. _El problema soy yo. _

_Oh_. Blaine no se estaba esperando eso. Instintivamente, estiró una mano para tomar la de Kurt, tratando de reconfortarlo. Se desconcertó un poco cuando Kurt la retiró.

- Por favor, Blaine, no me toques.

Y fue en ese momento que Blaine se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba Kurt, de lo grandes y brillantes que tenía los ojos azules (señales inequívocas de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no largarse a llorar). Ese descubrimiento lo aterrorizó. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y si no entendía, no podría prever los acontecimientos venideros, y si no podía preverlos no podría preparar su contraataque correspondiente. Y eso lo hacía vulnerable, y Blaine detestaba sentirse vulnerable. _Blaine Anderson, tienes que darte cuenta inmediatamente de lo que está pasando aquí, o vas a arruinarlo todo, y no puedes darte ese lujo. No con Kurt. _

- Resumiendo, estuve pensando muchísimo. En esto y en todo. En las últimas semanas. Y llegué a una conclusión.- Blaine contuvo el aliento. Kurt le estaba evitando la mirada, y eso solo podía significar algo malo, _algo muy malo_.- Necesito tiempo, Blaine.

Blaine parpadeó, aturdido. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

- Kurt, puedes tener todo el tiempo que quieras. No entiendo…

- No, claramente no entiendes.- Lo interrumpió el castaño.- Necesito tiempo a solas, Blaine.- Suspiró. Cerró los ojos.- Quiero que no nos veamos más que lo indispensable, es decir, lo que los Wrablers nos exigan, hasta las regionales.

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto. Bueno, eso definitivamente no entraba dentro del rango de cosas que podría estar esperando, y eso que su rango era sobradamente amplio. Recuperó la compostura a los pocos segundos. _Tranquilidad, por sobre todo, tranquilidad. Puedes estar destrozado o completamente perdido, pero que no se note_. De todas formas, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? ¿_Bien_?; ¿_No, por favor Kurt, no hagas esto, me moriría sin ti_?; ¿_Cómo si me importara_?

- Es tu decisión, y la respeto, Kurt. Pero, considerando que siempre hemos sido completamente honestos el uno con el otro, creo que me merezco saber que está pasando aquí.

Ahí estaba. Su respuesta políticamente correcta. _Hay veces, Blaine Anderson, en que me sacas de quicio_. Kurt suspiró. Le temblaban las mejillas, y Blaine no podía dejar de pensar que el apodo de _Porcelana_ le iba como anillo al dedo.

- Me gustaría poder hacer como si no pasara nada, Blaine. Seguir adelante, y disfrutar de todo lo que me da tu amistad, que es mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrado. Y podría simular que no pasa nada. Pero no sería justo. _Duele_, Blaine. A la larga, terminaría siendo peor. Y, precisamente porque me importa tanto tu amistad, quiero hacer las cosas _bien_. Quiero poder pensar con la cabeza clara, quiero poder estar seguro de donde estoy parado. Quiero no arrepentirme después, Blaine. Y para eso necesito alejarme de ti.- Blaine sentía una mano que le estaba apretujando el corazón. No era sólo _lo _que Kurt le estaba diciendo, también era _cómo _se lo estaba diciendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las manos temblorosas, la voz aguda y triste. Y la cabeza de Blaine daba vueltas, porque seguía sin comprender que estaba pasando, y sentía que la mezcla de ansiedad y angustia iba a matarlo.- Me importas demasiado como para que tenerte cerca de mí no afectara mis decisiones.

Blaine se odió a sí mismo por eso, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz.

- ¿Qué decisiones tienes que tomar?

Kurt tragó trabajosamente antes de contestar. Blaine observaba a su nuez de Adán moverse como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. _Cualquier cosa antes que mirarlo a los ojos._

- Tengo que decidir qué hacer con mi vida. No, no, no lo digo en el sentido de qué hacer con mi futuro,- Aclaró, al ver que Blaine estaba a punto de interrumpirlo.- De hecho, tengo más en claro qué quiero hacer de mi vida en diez años que qué quiero hacer mañana. No, espera. _Sé_ que _quiero_ hacer mañana. No sé que _puedo_ hacer mañana. Eso es lo que tengo que conciliar.

- Kurt, sigo estando un poco perdido. ¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que te provoca tanta confusión?

El castaño suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes, con los ojos cerrados.

- Necesito otro café.- Fue su única respuesta.

Blaine se levantó inmediatamente con su gesto de _ni se te ocurra_ dibujado en el rostro. Volvió a los pocos minutos con un café para Kurt y otro para él. Si no ingería algo de glucosa pronto, iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Dejó el café justo delante de Kurt y volvió a sentarse en su sitio sin decir siquiera una palabra.

- No me siento bien conmigo mismo.- Y, una vez más, Blaine estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.- Me miro al espejo y no veo nada que valga la pena remarcar. Me miro al espejo y pienso que entiendo al resto del mundo. Entiendo porque nadie se interesa ni habría de interesarse en mí.

Y en ese momento, Blaine se quedó sin palabras. Kurt siempre había sido una de las personas con mayor confianza en sí mismas que Blaine conocía. El contratenor se conocía profundamente, y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Y Blaine no solo compartía esa opinión, sino que también la admiraba.

- Kurt, por favor, debes estar bromeando. Eres…

- ¿Divertido? ¿Ingenioso? ¿Talentoso? Si, si y si. Y sí a tantas otras cosas más.- Blaine sonrió. La humildad no era una de las mejores cualidades de Kurt Hummel.- Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo en muchos aspectos, Blaine. Pero luego me miro al espejo y todo ese orgullo se desvanece en el aire.-Blaine se mordió el labio inferior, deliberando sobre si sería correcto mencionar los ojos de un color indescriptible, la piel increíblemente suave, las manos de dedos largos, las piernas interminables. Decidió que no, no porque no lo pensara realmente, sino porque Kurt necesitaba descargarse más que una segunda opinión.- No por nada nunca le he gustado a nadie.

- A mí me gustas.- Y fue que las palabras terminaran de salir de sus labios y _saber_ que había dicho la fórmula equivocada. Kurt alzó la mirada por primera vez desde que la charla había comenzado, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Blaine se quedó sin aliento, azorado por el efecto devastador que podían tener los ojos verde-azules.

- Sí, y te lo agradezco, pero no estoy hablando de eso en este momento. Blaine, besaste a Rachel y dijiste que se había sentido bien.

- Porque estábamos borrachos. Creí que habíamos dejado eso bastante en claro.- Se apresuró a aclarar el moreno.

- Sí, porque estaban borrachos.- Concedió Kurt.- Eso no implica que haya dejado de sentirse _bien_. Yo jamás he tenido eso, Blaine.- La voz de Kurt se había normalizado, ya no parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento, pero eso solo hacía todo mucho peor. Blaine podía _sentir_ el dolor y el deseo en su voz, no con los oídos, sino con el alma.- Mi primer beso fue con una rubia pansexual preciosa, que piensa que la raíz cuadrada de cuatro es arcoíris.- Blaine arqueó una ceja.- Si, estoy hablando de Brittany. – Blaine volvió a atragantarse con el café. _Ese chico quería matarlo_.- No, no quiero hablar de eso. Tal vez otro día. El punto es que Brit es tan adorable que quisiera tener una para la mesita de luz, pero definitivamente no fue la mejor opción para un primer beso. No importaba, ese desliz no contaba en mi mente, algún día iba a tener un primer beso que fuera verdaderamente significativo. _Y luego ya sabes lo que pasó._

Se retorció las manos, se puso aún más pálido, lo que no parecía físicamente posible. Blaine ardía en deseos de tomarlo de las manos, de contenerlo de alguna forma física, ya que la contención emocional parecía estarle fallando sobradamente, pero aún tenía el _No me toques_ grabado a fuego en la memoria.

- Kurt, eso no significa que…

- No me importa lo que pienses que significa o no, Blaine. _Sé_ lo que significa _para mí._ No puedes entenderlo. No estoy tratando de menospreciar tus propias experiencias, pero no creo que hayas pasado por lo que yo pase. Tuve un gran _crush_ por Finn el año pasado, lo cual ahora, en las circunstancias en las que hemos terminado, parece extraño y hasta _desagradable_, pero que en su momento tenía mucho sentido. Finn prácticamente saltaba de miedo cada vez que yo me le acercaba. Hoy en día aún lo hace si lo agarro por sorpresa, es un simple instinto. Cuando Sam entró al club glee este año, quise cantar con él. ¡_Solo cantar con él_!- Levantó las manos, entre ofendido y exasperado.- Tuve que desistir, porque la opinión general era que cantar conmigo sólo iba a condenar a Sam a la desgracia eterna en el Mckinley. Y quizás tuvieran razón, pero eso no significa que me doliera menos, y que a nadie pareciera importarle. He vivido siempre encerrado en esa brubuja de rechazo físico constante. Son contadas con los dedos de una mano las personas que me tocan voluntariamente. Y el hecho de pensar que _una chica_ ejerce una mayor atracción sobre mi mejor amigo gay que yo, tampoco me ayudó la verdad.

Blaine hubiera jurado que en ese momento le bajó la presión. Tuvo que bajar la mirada, porque Kurt no había dejado de clavar sus ojos en él, y Blaine no podía sostenerle la mirada. ¿Cómo se suponía que rebatiera eso? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo confortara por algo que era _cierto_, o que al menos _parecía ser cierto_, y que era tan crudo y tan cruel dicho de esa manera?

- Pero pensé que iba superarlo.- Sonrió. La sonrisa más triste que Blaine había visto en su vida.- Y luego vienes y me dices que mi sensualidad es _ridícula_. Que mis mejores expresiones de deseo parecen de _dolor_. No es lo más bonito para decirle a alguien, ¿sabes?

Y Blaine sentía que no dejaba de hundirse en una espiral de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. _Por supuesto que sabía que no había sido la frase más diplomática de su vida_. Pero había momentos en los que le costaba controlarse, saber qué decir y cuándo decirlo, especialmente con Kurt. Kurt era la persona más especial que había conocido en su vida. No sólo porque fuera especial _para él_, sino porque Kurt _era_ especial. Eso desconcertaba a Blaine, lo sacaba de su terreno seguro, lo metía en zonas de riesgo. Y aunque lastimar a Kurt era lo último que deseaba, muchas veces lo hacía, incluso intencionalmente. Era un mecanismo de defensa, y Blaine lo lamentaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Y duele, Blaine. Y quizás no tenga derecho a hacer este reclamo, porque sé que también he dicho cosas que te han herido, ya sabes, con todo ese asunto de Rachel. Pero si no lo digo ahora, si no intento purgarlo ahora, luego sólo será peor. Será el principio de una gran bola de nieve donde se irán acumulando pequeños rencores, y finalmente terminará por aplastarnos. Y no quiero eso.

Y Blaine lo entendía. Claro que lo entendía. Pero Kurt no sabía que era una barrera, una de las últimas pocas que Blaine podía interponer entre Kurt y su verdadero yo, completamente al desnudo. Kurt no podía saber que en realidad lo que sucedía era que Blaine tenía _pánico_. Una vez que Kurt hubiera superado esas últimas defensas, ya no le quedaría _nada_. El contratenor lo sabría todo sobre él y a partir de ese momento, todo sería incierto, todo sería nuevo. _Nadie había llegado tan lejos_. Y Kurt, que era tan abierto, tan especial, tan _diferente_, avanzaba con facilidad, sin trabas, sin imposiciones de ningún tipo, ahondando más y más en el alma de Blaine. Si él no le hubiera puesto barreras artificiales, puestas adrede, Blaine sabía que Kurt jamás se habría encontrado con ninguna. _La sola idea era tan fascinante como terrorífica._

- Kurt, escúchame.- Y, pese al recuerdo fresco en su memoria, lo tomó de ambas manos.- Me parece increíble que quieras decirme lo que te pasa. En serio. No esperaría menos de ti. Es exactamente lo que quiero para los dos. No importa lo que seamos hoy ni lo que vayamos a ser en un futuro.- Y vio que Kurt se mordía el labio inferior. Si, él también tenía ganas de hacerlo.- Quiero que mi relación contigo sea profundamente honesta y sincera. No quiero pensar que _esto_, sea lo que sea, se va a acabar en un mes, en cinco o en diez. Realmente me importas, Kurt, y no quiero arruinarlo todo.- Apretó apenas un poco las manos del castaño, provocando que este soltara un respingo.- Y sobre lo que te dije… Lamento haberte herido. Sabes, o al menos espero que sepas, que herirte es lo último que querría hacer. A veces no controlo demasiado lo que digo, o cómo lo digo. Jamás quise decir que no fueras sensual, Kurt, porque lo _eres_.- Se apresuró a aclarar, al ver que el otro muchacho estaba por empezar a protestar.- Eres todo lo contario a mí. Yo puedo fingir lo que quiera sobre un escenario, pero no sé expresarlo, no sé actuarlo la vida real. Tú _sientes_ la vida con una intensidad asombrosa, Kurt, pero te cuesta actuarla.- _Porque eres demasiado puro para fingir cualquier cosa_. Sí, ese comentario definitivamente hubiera estado fuera de lugar.- No necesitas preocuparte por ser sensual, Kurt, porque lo eres sin desearlo.- Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pronunciar ese último comentario. _Bien, esa conversación se estaba tornando extraña_.- Y, dicho sea de paso, quiero que sepas que aún está y siempre estará en pie la oferta de que hablemos de _eso_- una vez más el gesto vago con la mano.- cuando quieras y te sientas listo.

Kurt suspiró, y Blaine no logró decidirse sobre si era un suspiro de alivio o de fastidio.

- No puedo hablar contigo sobre _eso_, Blaine. Y no, es mi última palabra. No podrías entenderlo. Es verdad que la idea general me aterroriza, pero tú serías la última persona con la que podría hablar de sexo.-_ Y lo había dicho_. Se había ruborizado hasta el cuero cabelludo, pero lo había dicho. A eso se le podía llamar _avance_.

Y, en el fondo, Blaine _entendía_ el por qué. Kurt se las había jugado todas para poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle la verdad, aunque sabía que iba a perder. Eso hacia difíciles algunas cosas, pero también permitía entender muchos cabos sueltos de su relación. Blaine sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que él tuviera que poner sus propias cartas sobre la mesa, y tuvieran que resolver en qué terminaba ese juego. Mientras tanto, no hacía falta tener más que dos dedos de frente para saber que Kurt no podía o no quería- o ambas- hablar de sexo con él porque estaba _enamorado _de él. _Wow_. Que fuerte que sonaba dicho de esa manera. _Que intenso._

- Y gracias, por ser sincero conmigo. Pero… pero aún me mantengo firme en mi decisión. Necesito… _necesito_ pensar. No sólo en lo que me dijiste, sino también en lo que yo te dije. No quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero perder mi cordura.- Se levantó de la mesa con una pálida sonrisa.- ¿Está bien?

Por supuesto que _no_ estaba bien. O si, Blaine entendía que Kurt necesitara ese tiempo, pero eso no iba a hacer que su vida fuera a ser menos un infierno. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. No encontraba palabras adecuadas para demostrar consentimiento sin que quedara en evidencia su rechazo. No quiso mirar a Kurt mientras se iba: sería tan doloroso como mirar una luz demasiado brillante. Por eso soltó un respingo cuando sintió que Kurt apoyaba una mano en uno de sus hombros.

- Y no quiero que te ofendas, pero hay una realidad que no puedes negar, Blaine. _No vas a arruinar las cosas_. El juego ya está planteado, las cartas están sobre la mesa. Si tiene que ser arruinado, lo será. Porque pase lo que pase, _nada cambiará lo que siento por ti_. Quizás es hora de que dejes de _preocuparte_ de lo general y empieces a _ocuparte_ de lo particular. No de nosotros, sino de _ti,_ Blaine. Si pudieras dejar el miedo de lado, y tomar una decisión en firme, quizás todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Blaine Anderson llegó a su casa y se dejó caer inanimadamente sobre la cama. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Normalmente lo hubiera mirado al instante, esperando el mensaje de confirmación de que Kurt había llegado a su casa sin problemas. No iba a haber de esos mensajes durante esa semana, ni cafés por la tarde en el _Lima Bean_, ni almuerzos en los que se pelearan por ver quién pagaba, ni reuniones de estudio, ni chistes internos, ni minutos compartidos robados a las obligaciones en los pasillos de Dalton, pero si iba a haber muchos comentarios curiosos y mal intencionados de David y Wes._ Iba a ser una larga semana.  
_  
No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que revisó el mensaje que había recibido en su celular. No era un mensaje de texto, sino el aviso  
de un correo electrónico.

De:

Para:

Asunto: (ninguno)  
_  
Mira, pajarito, hasta ahora me habías caído bien, y no tenía nada que decir en tu contra. Pero si en verdad crees que mi bebé no es sensual, la verdad es que estás ciego o debo empezar a dudar de tus capacidades mentales. Tómate diez minutos y mira los videos (_y adjuntaba tres hipervínculos que conectaban a videos en youtube, llamados _Empire state of mind_, _4 minutes_ y _Le jaz hot). Atrévete a negarme que es sensual. Y ahora, piensa qué factor está presente cuando crees que no actúa sensualmente, pero no está presente en estos videos. Quizás, con eso en mente, la próxima vez midas un poco más tus palabras._

M. (o vuelve-a-hacer-sufrir-a-mi-bebe-y-te-bajare-los-dientes). 

Quince minutos después, Blaine Anderson guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, las mejillas encendidas, la respiración entrecortada. _Definitivamente, iba a ser una larga semana._

**Notas de la autora: ** Bien, la charla que vengo esperando desde BIOTA, pero luego de Sexy era prácticamente necesario para mi vida que existiera. Espero que les haya gustado y no me odien. ¡Gracias a todos por leer, y más gracias aún a quienes comentan!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	6. 20: Real

**Título:** Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity). Parte I  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Familia Hummel-Hudson. Carole Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Santana López  
**Parejas:** Pre- Klaine. Insinuaciones de Brittana.  
**Tema:** _#20: Real_  
**Extensión:** 5194 palabras.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del 2x16 _Original Songs_. En próximas partes, especulaciones sobre el 2x17_ A night of neglect_.

Finn bajó por las escaleras retorciéndose las manos, un poco intimidado. No era como si su padrastro fuera a pegarle o algo, pero a Finn no le gustaba disgustar a Burt.

- Dice que no quiere bajar a cenar, que muchas gracias pero que no tiene hambre.- Ni bien dichas estas palabras, Finn se apresuró a embutir una cucharada de puré en su boca. Sabía qué clase de miradas estarían intercambiando su madre y Burt, y no quería tener que intervenir, _muchas gracias_.

Burt se puso de pie, mascullando, pero preocupado, y Carole lo detuvo con un gesto y una sonrisa.

- No, Burt. Iré yo.- Y no espero una respuesta para darse media vuelta y poner agua a calentar.

Finn observó a su padrastro de reojo. Burt parecía dudar, pero finalmente se dio por vencido, y alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Su madre, que ya se las había arreglado para preparar una taza de té de tilo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido y revolvió el cabello de Finn antes de salir de la cocina.

- Empiecen sin mí, no quiero que se les enfríe la cena.

Kurt se quitó los auriculares suspirando al oír los golpes en la puerta.

- Finn, ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre, gracias.

- ¿Y qué tal un té?

Kurt se sorprendió un poco al reconocer la voz de Carole. Por un lado, lo hacía sonreír la idea de que Carole se hubiera tomado la molestia de subir sólo para hablar con él. Por otra parte, a ella Kurt no podía enviarla de vuelta a cenar con una palmadita en la espalda y unas cuantas frases esquivas, como podría haber hecho con su padre.

- Pasa.- Y le abrió la puerta.

Carole ni siquiera hizo el amago de mantener la farsa de que había subido solo para traerle una taza de té, y se sentó en el borde de la cama luego de apoyar la susodicha taza en la mesita de luz. Kurt se sintió agradecido por eso. De lo que menos ganas tenía era de fingir. Carole lo observaba con sus ojos dulces, y Kurt se sintió dolorosamente consciente de la palidez excesiva de sus mejillas, del temblor de sus manos, de su propia mirada dolida y triste.

- Gracias, Carole.- Y aunque realmente tenía el estómago cerrado, tomó la taza entre sus manos. El calor lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Carole estiró una mano para acariciarle una rodilla y Kurt tuvo que reprimir un sollozo. Como le había dicho a Blaine hacia apenas unas pocas horas, eran contadas las personas que lo tocaban voluntariamente y Kurt no era una persona particularmente cariñosa, pero esa clase de revelación de afecto le calaba profundo.

- Kurt, no pretendo presionarte ni nada parecido. Pero quiero que no olvides que puedes confiar en mí, y que estoy aquí para hablar de lo que sea, si me necesitas.

Y estaba allí, sonriéndole con sus ojos color miel, y su mano cálida había pasado a acariciar con el pulgar el dorso de su propia mano helada, y Kurt se quebró, y no solamente por Blaine y lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Kurt se quebró por los años y años que llevaba reprimiéndose, por la humillación de los granizados en la cara y los empujones contra los casilleros, por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tenía que hacer para que alguien se lo tomara en serio, por aquel sueño infantil destrozado en el vestuario de hombres del McKinley, por la paciencia y la fuerza de voluntad que se le habían consumido como agua entre los dedos para salir adelante luego del ataque al corazón de su padre, por lo mucho que extrañaba a sus compañeros de New Directions y lo poco que encajaba en Dalton, por Rachel y su egoísmo, por Finn y su reproche tácito, por Blaine y su ceguera, por ese sentimiento que le hacía doler el pecho de angustia, pero que no podía ignorar, porque era lo que hacía que la vida tuviera sentido cada vez que Blaine le sonreía.

Kurt se aferró a la espalda de Carole, sin importarle si la taza se le iba de las manos, y lloró como no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre. Porque tenía diecisiete años y, a veces, le gustaría poder actuar en consecuencia, en lugar de llevar la máscara de _Reina del Hielo_ permanentemente tatuada en la cara. Y Carole lo abrazaba como si fuera su ancla, su cable a tierra, y su cabello era suave y olía a limpio y a manzana, y no era su madre, y Kurt era dolorosamente consciente de ello, pero, _demonios_, como le gustaría quererla tanto como si lo fuera.

Se separó de ella cuando los últimos espasmos del llanto sacudieron su cuerpo. Definitivamente, no hubiera estado bien moquear toda su ropa, aunque no fuera más que la de andar por casa. Carole, sin embargo, no le soltó las manos, y no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Oh, por todos los dioses, soy un desastre, Carole.

Y ella sonrió mientras le corría el cabello de la cara, y sonreía como Finn, sincera y abiertamente, y Kurt no pudo evitar que eso le diera ganas de sonreír también.

- Puede ser. Pero no podría importarme menos.- Y volvieron a abrazarse, todos brazos y risas y, por primera vez desde que había decidido juntarlos, Kurt se sintió genuinamente feliz de tenerla en la familia, no por la felicidad que veía patentemente escrita en la cara de su padre, sino por sí mismo.- ¿Quieres contarme que está pasando?

Kurt se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, indeciso. Quizás precisamente era lo que le estaba haciendo falta, poder hablar con alguien que no iba a juzgarlo, que iba a acariciarle las manos y sonreírle mientras contaba la historia completa (y no era que Mercedes no _intentara _hacerlo, pero, ey, en general no podía evitar empezar a despotricar contra Blaine a los cuatro vientos y Kurt tenía que admitir que ese era uno de los motivos por los que también le contaba a ella, porque le hacía bien alguien que no solo _bajara a Blaine de la nube_, sino que _lo_ _echara a patadas _de ella). Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, se encontró repentinamente hablando sobre _Teenage Dream_, las citas de café, las salidas al teatro_, Baby it's cold outside_, _The Warblers Gap attack_, la fiesta de Rachel, _Animal_. Se encontró hablando de todo eso, pero especialmente de las miradas, de las sonrisas, de las frases que terminaban el uno por el otro, de las manos que se rozaban por debajo de la mesa y no se escabullían. De todo lo que él siempre le había gustado llamar _su "historia" con Blaine_. De cómo había decidido que _eso_, fuese lo que fue, tenía que terminar, porque de otra manera el corazón se le iba a hacer añicos en el pecho. O Blaine cambiaba su actitud hacia Kurt o Kurt debería cambiar su actitud hacia Blaine. Y, claramente, Kurt no tenía poder de decisión sobre las acciones de Blaine, pero, ¡oh!, _como le hubiera gustado_.

Media hora después de terminada la cena, Burt subió al cuarto de Kurt, solo para verificar que ambos estaban con vida. No se sorprendió al encontrarlos sentados en la cama, charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No se sorprendió, pero mentiría si dijera que no sintió un calor agradable que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

Desde que había tomado la decisión, Kurt había sabido que esa iba a ser una larga semana. Pero se había auto convencido de que la relación sacrificio/beneficio era lo suficientemente satisfactoria como para morderse los labios y seguir adelante. _Siempre y cuando se asegurara de tener a Blaine alejado a mínimamente un radio de dos metros de distancia_.

Así que no pudo menos que mosquearse cuando Blaine entró cantando _Misery_ mientras hacia un trabajo de historia con Nick. Oh, sabía que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano, porque Blaine necesitaba _tanto _llamar la atención, y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que irrumpiendo cantando en plena hora pico en la sala de estudio, pero no por eso lo mosqueaba menos. Se dio cuenta de que la espina del resentimiento la tenía clavada demasiado cerca del corazón. No supo si largarse a reír o ponerse a llorar ante ese descubrimiento. _Oh, Blaine, cuanto me estás doliendo, y aún así, cuanto más me dolería no quererte._

Demonios, _Misery_ era fantástica, pero a Kurt no podía interesarle menos. _Blaine Anderson, cuando te dije que quería mantenerme lo más alejado posible de ti que nos permitieran los Warblers, no significaba que, con la excusa de los Warblers te pudieras tomar la licencia de seguir haciendo las mismas malditas cosas que venías haciendo_. _Oh, dioses, como te odio. Mataría por tener esas pestañas. _Le importaba más bien poco lo que los otros Warblers pudieran pensar de sus _bitch_ faces y de su falta de entusiasmo. Como si alguien fuera a notarlo, cuando lo único en lo que podían pensar todos era en lo _radiante_ y _maravilloso_ que era Blaine- y Kurt no podía culparlos, pero, _ey_, Kurt Hummel era una estrella, y una _estrella se muere si no puede brillar_.

La sonrisa le salió forzada y extraña, como estrangulada, frente al grito de alegría de Blaine al culminar la canción y la aprobación de los demás. Una vez más, no era que el tema no fuera perfecto y Blaine lo interpretara a las mil maravillas, solo que… _no_. Simplemente no. _Vamos, Kurt, admítelo, el problema es que estás enojado con él, y no puedes ser objetivo si estás enojado con él_. Bueno, eso también. Se dio cuenta de que esa idea lo aterrorizaba un poco, lo terrible que le parecía el mundo si no se permitía el consuelo de suspirar frente a los ojos hazel de Blaine. _Has vivido antes en un mundo gris, puedes volver a hacerlo, y, tarde o temprano, se te terminará pasando. Nada dura para siempre._

Pero Blaine se le acercaba sonriendo- y demonios, _esa_ sonrisa- y Kurt tenía que morderse la cara interna de la mejilla para contenerse de las ganas de golpearlo con la jaula de Pavarotti porque, _oh, bueno_, _pobre Pav_. Blaine habló precisamente sobre la funda de la jaula de Pav, y Kurt contestó en piloto automático. Pero cuando quiso saber su opinión sobre la canción- como recordando el acuerdo mutuo de _mantenerse alejados si no era por algo relacionado con los Warblers_-, Kurt ya no pudo contenerse, y volvió a dejar salir a la _Reina del Hielo_, que estaba clamando a gritos por ver un poco de luz.

_Blaine and The Pips_. Ja. No le gustaba estar molesto con Blaine, pero _oh dioses, Kurt Hummel, hay veces en las que quisiera poder casarme conmigo._

Blaine se quedó estático en el lugar durante un buen par de minutos. Bueno, eso definitivamente era _nuevo_. Ni bueno ni malo, simplemente _diferente_. En cierta forma, siempre había sabido que Kurt era así: siempre en guardia, siempre con la espada en la mano, siempre dispuesto a herir cuando él mismo estaba herido. Lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba en carne propia.

No podía pensar en cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva faceta de Kurt, porque simplemente le costaba pensar en cómo reaccionar de por sí. Estaba incómodo en su propia piel, no lograba acostumbrarse- y creía que no iba a lograr acostumbrarse nunca- a la idea de tener que mantenerse alejado de Kurt. Y _seguramente_ había roto el acuerdo, porque estaba _casi_ seguro de que restregarse contra él mientras cantaba una canción sobre un amor complicado no entraba dentro de las cláusulas permitidas. _Esa iba a ser una larga semana_.

La muerte de Pavarotti fue un golpe duro para Kurt. No solo porque realmente quería y apreciaba al pajarito, que era el único en el mundo que nunca estaba demasiado cansado o molesto para escucharlo. Que era el único que lo aceptaba enteramente como era, sin quejarse jamás, ni poner mala cara, ni cuchichear sobre él a sus espaldas. Definitivamente, Kurt necesitaba _gente_ como él en su vida.

Pero, si tenía que ser sincero- y definitivamente, Pavarotti se merecía que él fuera sincero- dolía especialmente porque se sentía como la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. Kurt había perdido a su mascota, que era tan buena compañía, justo en aquella semana en la que había decidido no hablarse con ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos. Con Mercedes habían tomado una decisión madura y unánime: la semana anterior a las Regionales era mejor que no se hablaran, porque no podían evitar contarse _todo_, y no sería justo para ninguno de los dos si al otro se le llegaba a escapar algún detalle sobre lo que estaban preparando para la competencia. Y Blaine… bueno, Blaine era harina de otro costal, y era, precisamente, el responsable de la mayor proporción del dolor.

_Kurt, deja de pensar en él. En este momento, Pavarotti y las Regionales deberían ser lo único importante en tu mente._

Puso la radio en su iPhone mientras se preparaba lentamente para ir a Dalton. Y fue en ese momento que la escuchó.

Por supuesto que la conocía- su madre había sido una fanática empedernida de _The Beatles_, y Kurt se había aprendido todas sus canciones a los cinco años-, pero jamás se le hubiera venido a la mente. Y mientras la escuchaba boquiabierto, completamente congelado, se dijo a si mismo que _esa_ era la canción perfecta para homenajear a Pavarotti.

No se lo hubiera admitido ni a si mismo, pero en realidad era la canción perfecta porque hablaba de él mismo mucho más que del pobre canario.

Blaine se paralizó al ver entrar a Kurt vestido de esa manera en el salón de los Warblers. El primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue que algo le había pasado a Burt, pero lo descartó rápidamente, porque sabía que si algo le hubiera pasado a su padre, Kurt a duras penas hubiera sido capaz de juntar fuerzas suficientes como para ir al colegio, ni hablar de vestirse de esa manera. Blaine preguntó qué es lo que sucedía. Preguntó porque le importaba, y porque aunque sabía que a los demás Warblers también les importaba, ninguno lo haría por iniciativa propia. Y Blaine no podría vivir con la idea de que podría haber hecho algo para aliviar ese sufrimiento y no lo había hecho simplemente por ignorancia.

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando escuchó la respuesta de Kurt. Oh, _solo_ era Pavarotti, entonces. Pero mientras escuchaba a Kurt hablar sobre cuánto significaba el ave para él, Blaine se dio cuenta de cuan sensible era su mejor amigo. _Van a romperle el corazón tantas veces_, pensó, y no pudo evitar que ese simple pensamiento hiciera que su propio corazón se quebrara un poco. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por que no se le notara en el rostro cuan fuertemente estaba luchando para ignorar a esa maldita vocecita que le estaba diciendo _No debería importarte que le rompieran el corazón, tú mismo lo hiciste_.

Blaine se sentó una vez que Kurt hubo dejado en claro- una vez más- su profunda disconformidad con la elección de los solos para las Regionales. Era un sentimiento agridulce. A Blaine le costaba entender cómo podían convivir codo con codo en la misma persona dos características que a él le parecían tan incongruentes: esa sensibilidad rica y fluida, y esa personalidad tan llena de aristas- esa diva que _sabía_ cómo utilizar sus uñas y dientes.

Comenzó a sonar la música, y Blaine sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño salto en el pecho. _Esa canción era tan hermosa, y tan triste_, y Blaine podía sentir cómo se entrelazaba profundamente con su propia historia. Blaine siempre había sabido que él era un pájaro con las alas rotas, escondiendo la cabeza en la seguridad y la tolerancia de Dalton. No había pensado demasiado en que quizás esa seguridad en extremo, ese ambiente artificial, era precisamente lo que le impedía terminar de sanar del todo sus alas. Cuando conoció a Kurt, la conexión había sido instantánea: Blaine en seguida había reconocido en el contratenor a un pájaro exhausto, que llevaba días, sino semanas, arrastrando sus propias alas rotas.

Las diferencias, sin embargo, eran notables: Kurt podría haber continuado por años de esa manera, aunque el alma se le volviera más vieja y el carácter más amargo, el humor más ácido, los ojos más tristes. Blaine, por el contrario, había llegado al punto de saturación y se había permitido explotar. _Basta, no quiero seguir luchando, a fin de cuentas uno siempre se cansa de correr. Me rindo, ustedes ganan. Ustedes _siempre_ ganan_. Kurt sólo había tomado la opción del escape porque alguien más se lo había planteado: su padre, Carole, incluso él mismo, en cierta forma. Blaine sabía que Kurt, por propia iniciativa, jamás hubiera dicho _Basta, me rindo_. Demasiado orgullo, demasiado coraje, demasiado carácter. Blaine admiraba eso, y a veces, incluso, le daba un poco de miedo. _Hay tanto que no sé sobre ti, Kurt Hummel_.

Las similitudes eran innegables pero también lo eran las diferencias. Kurt estaba definitivamente hecho de otra calaña. Blaine se había dado cuenta de que su traslado había sido una mala idea antes de que hubiera pasado siquiera una semana. Kurt no podría durar demasiado en Dalton, porque Kurt _era_ demasiado para Dalton. Blaine no le había mentido: todo era sobre el uniforme, sobre formar parte del estándar, ser parte del equipo, no buscar sobresalir. Pero se había equivocado: Kurt _jamás_ podría adaptarse, no solo porque estaba acostumbrado a años de patalear y jalarse de los cabellos con Rachel Berry. Kurt no podría acostumbrarse a Dalton, porque Kurt había nacido para _brillar_. Las alas estaban casi sanadas y Blaine sabía que, tarde o temprano, Kurt querría volar lejos del nido que lo había curado y buscar nuevos horizontes, no como una muestra de ingratitud, sino porque ese era su destino. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo más podría seguir él mismo lamiéndose las heridas, rumiando viejos rencores, antes de decidirse a tomar la misma decisión.

Porque Blaine sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir- queriendo u obligado- de la seguridad de las paredes de Dalton. Y afuera lo estaría esperando el mundo real, que no habría cambiado ni un ápice durante esos dos años. Blaine se sentía aterrorizado por la idea, y el único pensamiento que siempre había tenido a ese respecto era _mejor tarde que temprano_. Pero viendo la vida a través de Kurt, a través de la magia de la personalidad envolvente y arrolladora de Kurt, Blaine se había dado cuenta de que quizás es un gran riesgo que te atrape la tormenta con las alas apenas restauradas, pero que el riesgo no tiene precio si te permite volver a gozar de la luz del sol.

Y ahí estaba la realidad, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que había tenido que dejar de hacer los coros de _Blackbird_, porque la realización era tan profunda que a duras penas podía respirar y soportarla sin colapsar a la vez. Las alas de Kurt estaban sanadas. Kurt volaría lejos del nido. Kurt volaría lejos de Blaine. Y Blaine se quedaría detrás, siempre detrás, escondido en las paredes seguras de Dalton, que le parecerían cada vez más grises y más tristes, porque finalmente había recordado cómo se sentía el sol. Porque había tenido alguien que le recordaba instante a instante cómo se sentía el sol. Porque en medio de esa nube de confort y calidez que era Dalton, Blaine había conocido a alguien que era _real_, a alguien a quien podía relacionar con la vida misma. Que paradójica que es la vida, que había decidido mostrarle esa _realidad_ en la _etérea_ persona de Kurt Hummel, con su piel de porcelana y sus ojos azules salidos de otro mundo.

Y se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, porque no podía ocurrírsele un pensamiento más egoísta que ese, pero en alguna parte de su mente, deseaba que las alas de Kurt no hubieran sanado jamás. Porque eso hubiera significado que Kurt debería quedarse en Dalton, con él, protegido y seguro, y que Blaine no tendría que compartirlo con nadie más. Blaine había acogido al pajarito entre sus brazos, deseando de todo corazón poder ayudarlo, y cuando el pajarito ya no lo necesitaba, Blaine se daba cuenta de que _él _necesitaba al pajarito. Que no podía dejarlo ir, porque no habría palabras para describir lo monótona y gris que sería su vida, ahora que había conocido la luz que podía brindarle Kurt Hummel.

Ese fue el momento en el que la expresión torturada y triste de Blaine, compatible con el ambiente en el resto del salón, se convirtió en una sonrisa. Que claras se veían las cosas una vez que uno se había decidido a abrir los ojos.

_Oh, there you are. __I've been looking for you forever_.

Ni bien salió al estacionamiento de Dalton, Kurt estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a refugiarse en las altas paredes del edificio. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. Y no precisamente ese día, en el cual ya la había pasado lo suficientemente mal.

Apoyada contra la puerta de su auto, vestida de civil, limándose las uñas y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a los chicos que pasaban a su alrededor y literalmente se la comían con los ojos, estaba Santana López.

Bueno, ahí había algo que no encajaba, sin contar el hecho de que Santana se hubiera presentado de sopetón en Dalton. No era la ropa de civil, porque Mercedes y Rachel se habían encargado de contarle las versiones que circulaban sobre cómo el trío maravilla había abandonado a las animadoras. Kurt había tratado de sonsacarle algo de información a Finn, pero cada vez que se tocaba el tema, su hermanastro se ponía más balbuceante y torpe que de costumbre. Pero, por lo que había podido sacar en claro de las cientos de versiones y aún más rumores que circulaban, finalmente el trío fantástico había tenido que tomar una decisión inamovible: o el coro o las animadoras. La decisión de Brittany había sido la única que realmente no había sorprendido a Kurt, porque no hubiera esperado otra cosa de Brittany, que era tan dulce y tan inocente. Lo de Quinn había sido una sorpresa hasta cierto punto: Kurt sabía que la rubia haría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar su popularidad perdida y volver a estar en la cresta de la ola, pero también sabía que no tenía un pelo de tonta y que, al final del día, sabía quiénes eran los que realmente darían un centavo por ella. Santana era-siempre había sido- harina de otro costal, y Kurt no se había formado una opinión al respecto de sus porqués. Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo y energía como para dedicarse a desentrañar los secretos del universo, de todas formas.

Lo anormal tampoco era que Santana en un colegio de hombres no se estuviera comportando como un oso con una colmena. Kurt la había visto actuar así con anterioridad, y no le resultaba extraño, porque incluso lo sentía familiar: la Reina del Hielo que vivía en Santana decididamente era pariente de la que vivía dentro suyo.

Lo anormal eran las manos temblorosas, los hombros tensos, la respiración superficial. Santana no estaba cómoda en su propia piel, y, oh, esa seguramente era una de las siete señales del Apocalipsis.

- Señorita López, que sorpresa.

La morena levantó la mirada y le sonrió. No la sonrisa sarcástica y petulante de costumbre, sino una sonrisa forzada. Oh, dioses, el mundo debía estar por acabarse.

- Hola Hummel.

_Hummel_. No _Kurt_, pero tampoco _mariposa_, o _nenaza_, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? Porque a menos que hayas terminado aquí siguiendo el sentido de la orientación de Brittany- y no se le escapó la mueca de la morena al escuchar el nombre- o estés de cacería, no se me ocurre qué puedes estar haciendo aquí. Y me parece que no estás de cacería.

- Pensé que estábamos en un estado libre, Hummel. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana?

Kurt se rio un poco. Esa chica sí que era un desafío. Y ante su estupefacción absoluta, Santana se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, de una forma similar a la que lo hacía Mercedes. Kurt estaba acostumbrado al contacto femenino de parte de sus amigas, porque prácticamente todas sabían cuán ávido de cario estaba, y hacían lo que estaba en sus manos por subsanarlo. Mercedes y Rachel eran a la cual más cariñosa, y en sus tiempos en el McKinley incluso hubo momentos en los que tuvo que pedirle a Brittany que lo soltara un poco, que él también la quería horrores, pero que necesitaba respirar. _Pero Santana_… Una vez más, Santana era harina de otro costal. Kurt suspiro y se dejó hacer. Cosas mucho peores le habían pasado en la vida.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a un café?- Lo acusó la latina.- El hecho de ser homo no debería afectar tu caballerosidad, Hummel.

Una vez sentados en el _Lima Bean_, en la mesa que solía compartir con Blaine, Kurt tomaba su café descremado con pasmosa lentitud mientras se reía escuchando a Santana despotricar contra la mitad de los integrantes de New Directions- y contra la otra mitad no, porque se la estaba guardando para cuando terminase el pastel.

Kurt sabía que tal vez tres o cuatro meses antes se hubiera ofendido mortalmente de haberla escuchado hablar así, de sí mismo o de cualquier otro integrante del grupo. Pero tantas cosas habían cambiado en tres o cuatro meses, y no solamente porque Kurt se había cambiado de colegio, y la distancia le permitía apreciar las pinceladas con otra perspectiva, sino también porque Kurt sentía que el que había cambiado era él. Seguía siendo una _drama queen_ sin lugar a dudas, pero era más una máscara y un entretenimiento que su verdadero rostro. Kurt se había dado cuenta de que la vida es demasiado insoportable por si misma como para encima tomársela a la tremenda. Lo mejor que uno podía hacer era reírse y, oh, hubiera sido un pecado no reírse de lo que Santana le estaba diciendo, sobre todo si criticaba a Rachel, a Sam, a Rachel, a Finn, a Rachel, a Quinn, a Rachel.

Tres cuartos de hora y dos cafés después, Kurt no podía dejar de reírse de cómo Santana destrozaba a Lauren Sizes. Le dio un retorcijón de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se había olvidado de Pav con esa inesperada distracción. Trato de auto convencerse de que precisamente eso era lo que él hubiera querido- oh, bueno, si un pájaro hubiera podido tener deseos-: que él poco a poco volviera a sonreír, y fuera encaminando su vida, sin él… _y sin Blaine_. Cuando Santana comenzó a preguntarle qué tal se la pasaba en el _paraíso gay_, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Santana había hablado mal de todo el mundo- incluso de Emma Pillsbury y su esposo-, pero en ningún momento había hablado sobre Brittany. Por supuesto que no esperaba que hablara mal de la rubia- ¿_quién podría_?- pero hubiera esperado al menos una mención, así como al pasar, porque en su mente- y en la de casi todo el mundo- las palabras _BrittanyySantana_ venían así, pegadas, en bloque. Era imposible distinguir del todo donde empezaba una y donde terminaba la otra.

Kurt ignoró ominosamente una pregunta maliciosa sobre su _príncipe hobbit_- que, definitivamente, no tenía ningunas ganas de contestar- y contra atacó con su propio comentario.

- No me creo que no tuvieras nada que decirme sobre Brittany, Santana.

La morena le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, mientras estrujaba la servilleta de papel que tenía en la mano con una tensión innecesaria.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga sobre ella?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Cualquier cosa. Uno siempre tiene algo que decir sobre Brit. Y sabes que a mí me interesaría hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Y quizás a mi no me interesa decírtelo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Kurt la observaba intensamente sobre el borde de su café, y Santana le sostenía la mirada, desafiante. _Oh, Kurt, has tocado el Talón de Aquiles. Como no se te ha ocurrido antes._

- ¿Por qué viniste a verme, Santana?

Y la mirada de animal acorralado duró solo un instante en los ojos de la morena, pero duró lo suficiente como para que Kurt pudiera verla.

- Porque tenía ganas de tomar un café, y ningún deseo de pagarlo.- La latina tomó su abrigo y se puso de pie.- No te creas que eres especial, Hummel. Podría haber hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro.

Mientras la observaba irse por la puerta del local, un tanto frustrado, pero decididamente curioso, Kurt rápidamente le mandó un mensaje de texto a Mercedes.

_M, linda, sé que no deberíamos hablarnos, pero te juro que es una pregunta inofensiva. ¿Pasó algo entre Santana y Brit en las últimas semanas que por casualidad no me hayan contado tú o Rach? Te quiero. K._

_Emmm… creo que Rachel te mencionó que Santana le había cantado _Landslide_ a Brittany, pero creo que no le prestaste ninguna atención. No se me ocurre nada más. ¿Por qué preguntas, bebe? M._

_Por nada. Nos vemos el fin de semana. Prepárense a ser arrasados por un torbellino de chicos sexys en corbata. Te quiero, siempre. K._

_Yo también te quiero, siempre. Aunque hagas preguntas extrañas y te niegues a darme explicaciones. Ya te agarraré, blanquito. M._

¿_Landslide_, Santana? ¿_En serio_? Kurt se llevó una mano a la cabeza- y eso solo podía significar que estaba profundamente concentrado, porque de otra forma, ni muerto se hubiera desarreglado el peinado. En ese momento, las cosas empezaban a tomar sentido finalmente.

La tensión general de Santana.

Su negación a hablar sobre Brittany.

_Porque, de tantas personas en el mundo, lo había elegido precisamente a él para hacerle pagar un café. _

Escribió rápidamente un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Dudó, se mordisqueó los labios, no se decidía sobre si eso la convencería o, precisamente, la espantaría. Finalmente, tipeó la frase final y decidió enviar el mensaje antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse.

Santana López sólo se percató de que tenía dos mensajes de texto en su celular cuando, antes de ir a cenar, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a hacer lo imposible para que no se notaran los rastros de lágrimas que aún había en sus mejillas.

Ambos eran del mismo remitente, _Nenaza Hummel_.

_Mañana, en el Lima Bean, después del Glee Club_. _Yo invito_._ No estás sola._

_Ya que no he recibido una respuesta con toda clase de adjetivos despectivos aplicados a mi persona, tomaré eso como un sí_.

Santana suspiró y se dijo que nunca era tarde para un buen par de insultos. Escribió el mensaje, pero se dijo que ya tendría tiempo de enviarlo después de cenar.

No lo envió nunca.

_Vete a la porra, Hummel. _

**Notas de la autora: **Pues bien, aquí estamos de vuelta. La idea de este capítulo iba a ser demasiado abarcativa, hasta que me di cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo monstruosamente largo, y que la espera iba a ser muy larga para ustedes, así que decidí partirlo. Supuestamente, debería haber solo una parte más, pero depende de cómo me pille la inspiración y que tanto se me rebele Blaine xD. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en mis dos Darren/Chris, sé que tengo muchos lectores compartidos. Además, he estado siendo una niña buena y en las tres historias he contestado todos los reviews logueados que he recibido, así que revisen las Box In de su perfil si les interesa. Gracias por todo el amor y el apoyo que me dan en cada historia.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	7. 24: Magia

**Fandom**: Glee  
**Título:** Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity). Parte II  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Jeff. Nick. Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel. David. Wes. Thad. The Warblers.  
**Parejas:** Nick/Jeff. Pre- Klaine y Klaine.  
**Tema:** _#24: Magia_  
**Extensión:** 60129 palabras  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del 2x16 _Original Songs_. En próximas partes, especulaciones sobre el 2x17_ A night of neglect.  
_**Dedicatoria:** A **michan_kitamura** , mi eterna musa, apoyo y compañera. Te quiero, _corazón_ *wink*

Jeff se reía un poco entre dientes mientras observaba el ir y venir de preguntas y respuestas, críticas y halagos, de sus compañeros de coro. La verdad era que toda esa parafernalia lo tenía un poco sin cuidado. No porque no le importara, sino porque llevaba el tiempo suficiente en los Warblers como para saber cómo eran las cosas: Blaine era _la niña de los ojos_ del Concejo, el Concejo volvería a elegirlo una vez más, y Blaine no podría negarse sin provocar una ruptura. Él y la mayoría de los Warblers ya estaban tan acostumbrados al procedimiento que simplemente se sentaban a disfrutar del circo y hacer un poco de bulla. Porque si. Porque a fin de cuentas eran adolescentes y ni Wes con su martillo y sus miradas agrias les podía negar un poco de distensión.

La mayoría de los Warblers estaban acostumbrados, pero no todos, Jeff lo sabía muy bien. Y si alguien formaba parte de la minoría, ese alguien definitivamente era Kurt Hummel. Quizás lo que fallaba era precisamente la parte de _acostumbrarse_, ya que Kurt no llevaba con ellos tiempo suficiente como para generar una costumbre. Jeff sabía un par de cosas sobre el contratenor, pero solo muy pocas iban más allá de los ojos verde-azules, la piel de porcelana, la voz increíble, los modales amables. Conocía solo muy poco de la mirada triste, el humor ácido, las pesadillas nocturnas, los amores contrariados, pero ese poco era suficiente como para saber que Kurt Hummel estaba recostado en el sillón con la sien apoyada en la palma de la mano y seguramente estaba reproduciendo _Rent_ dentro de su cabeza, porque no había otra manera de explicar que aún no hubiera sacado a relucir los colmillos.

Jeff sabía poco e imaginaba mucho de la relación de Kurt y Blaine en las largas noches en vela con Nick. A primera vista, había pensado que el motivo por el que esos dos no estaban juntos, considerando que cuando se miraban la temperatura de la habitación subía diez grados, era la marcada tendencia de Kurt hacia el dramatismo. Poco a poco, se fue dando cuenta de que Kurt tenía las cosas muy claras, y que a la primera oportunidad había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y que, por una vez en la vida, el drama venía de parte de Blaine.

Y Jeff tal vez no conocía demasiado sobre su relación, pero, demonios, _tenía ojos_, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía darse cuenta de que las cosas entre esos dos estaban raras, como tensas. Lo cual no dejaba de ser extraño, ya que él y Nick solían reírse de sus miradas de cachorrito apaleado, y nunca antes había visto a Blaine mirar a alguien con tanto fervor. La noche anterior había intentado hablar sobre eso con Nick (porque, _bueno_, hablaba con Nick más que con su conciencia), pero al final habían terminado haciendo cualquier cosa _menos hablar_. Y no, Jeff no se estaba quejando, ni mucho menos, pero sin la visión observadora y detallista de Nick sobre el asunto, sentía que lo único que podía hacer era mirar a uno y a otro, sin poder prever de qué costado vendría el primer pelotazo a esquivar.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando Blaine propuso un dueto. Intercambió una mirada rápida con Nick, y supo por el brillo de sus ojos que el moreno lo _sabía_. _El diablo se lleve tu alma, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo haces para saberlo siempre todo, pero eres fantástico, y por cosas como esta es que me gustas tanto_. La propuesta ocasionó el revuelo esperado en la sala. Jeff estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera propuesto él, ya habría saltado alguien a morderle la yugular, pero Blaine era Blaine y Jeff reconocía que en cierta manera se había ganado el derecho a ciertos caprichitos. Tuvo que contener una risita cuando, luego de aprobada la moción, Kurt pidió anotarse en la lista para las audiciones. _Fue el único._

- No. Sin audiciones. Quiero cantar este dueto con Kurt.

Ahí estaba. _Bien jugado, Anderson_. Jeff hubiera jurado que ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de todos y cada uno de los Warbler, exceptuando a Kurt y a Blaine. Kurt protestó un poco- Jeff sabía que a medias era sincero, pero que a medias lo hacía por educación. _Matarías por ese dueto, Hummel, y todos lo sabemos, así que es inútil intentar ocultarlo_. Blaine lo ignoró y sometió la propuesta a votación. A Jeff no le alcanzó el tiempo para alzar su brazo en el aire, y pudo ver que Nick hacía lo mismo. Los Warblers decidieron por unanimidad que Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel cantaran un dueto para las regionales, y Jeff estaba tan contento por los dos que creía que hubiera podido dar saltitos. Necesitaba ponerse a dar gritos histéricos con Nick casi tanto como necesitaba respirar. Y hubiera jurado que hasta Wes estaba sonriendo. _Esa debía ser una de las siete señales del Apocalipsis._

El Concejo disolvió la reunión, instando a los duetistas a encontrar una canción para el ensayo del día siguiente. Kurt fue el primero en retirarse, murmurando algo inentendible sobre Pavarotti, y Blaine se le fue inmediatamente detrás, con alguna excusa sobre su iPod entre los dientes. Ningún otro Warbler se movió.

- Wesley.- _Por supuesto_ que era David. Nadie más podía llamarlo _Wesley_ sin correr el riesgo de recibir un martillazo en la cabeza.- No estoy diciendo que estoy en desacuerdo con lo que acabamos de hacer, pero quiero saber si eres consciente de que el largo historial de elección de canciones desacertadas de Blaine, sumado al hecho de tener dos hombres haciendo un dueto, pueden costarnos las regionales.

Wes frunció en entrecejo. Jeff hubiera jurado que una brisa fría recorrió la habitación y paralizó la espina dorsal de cada Warbler.

- Fue por eso que dejé que eligiera a Kurt.

- Wes, sabes que Kurt puede _cantar como_ una chica, pero definitivamente no _es_ una chica, y estoy seguro de que los jueces van a notarlo. Casi tan seguro como que él te golpearía si te escuchara hacer esa presunción.

- Oh, déjalo en paz, David.- Jeff hubiera jurado que Thad estaba temblando. Él también hubiera temblado si hubiera estado al lado de Wes mientras sus labios se ponían _así_ de finos.- Tarde o temprano había que hacerlo. Si no aliviábamos pronto la tensión sexual entre esos dos, íbamos a terminar todos suicidándonos.

La sala estalló en risa y murmullos frente a ese comentario, con Wes tratando de negar entre balbuceos que hubiera considerado ese motivo. Por supuesto que nadie le creyó. En medio del alboroto alguien soltó un muy audible: _Yo creo que Wes lo hizo porque de esa forma va encabezando la lista de posibles ganadores de la apuesta_. Jeff se estaba riendo tanto, mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Nick, ocupando el lugar que Kurt había dejado vacío, que no escuchó a Wes casi destrozar el martillo de la fuerza con la que lo golpeaba, hasta que David y Thad se las ingeniaron para arrebatárselo de las manos y se dio cuenta que de repente todo se había puesto muy silencioso.

* * *

Blaine ya había decidido que canción quería cantar con Kurt si tenía la suerte de que todo saliera según sus planes. Y, como todo había salido según sus planes, se dirigió al aula de informática, a imprimir dos copias de la letra, que no había querido imprimir antes, porque sabía que si alguien llegaba a dar con ellas entre sus cuadernos de clase, no hubiera podido explicarlo. El tiempo consumido en esa acción no explicaba, sin embargo, lo rápido que había "elegido" la canción, así que se quedó paseándose como gato enjaulado delante de la puerta del salón donde sabía que estaba Kurt. No, aún no se hablaban, pero había escuchado a Kurt contarle a Nick que tenía que hacer tiempo luego del ensayo, ya que tenía que encontrarse con alguien en el _Lima Bean_ (Blaine hubiera negado ante cualquiera que quisiera preguntarlo que no, que esa punzada en el medio del pecho no era de traición y de celos, muchas gracias). Y Blaine sabía que ese era el salón favorito de Kurt por las tardes, por la luz y la orientación de las ventanas. Lo demás había sido sumar dos y dos.

Blaine Anderson nunca había sentido tantos nervios y ansiedad en su vida. _Solo tienes que entrar, proponerle la canción y ensayar. No es muy distinto a cuando le pediste que te ayudara con "Baby, it's cold outside_". Pero _era_ muy distinto, y no solo porque en ese momento Blaine sentía que si Kurt le sonreía el corazón le iba a saltar del pecho en paracaídas. No. Ese sentimiento siempre había estado ahí, dormido, esperando a que Blaine estuviese dispuesto y preparado para expresarlo en palabras. La mayor diferencia radicaba en que Kurt estaba molesto con él, y no quería hablarle, y Blaine tenía miedo de que se tomara como un atrevimiento de su parte el que se las hubiera arreglado para cantar un dueto con él_. Por supuesto_ que había sido un atrevimiento de su parte, pero no había podido evitarlo, y esperaba que Kurt pudiese perdonarlo.

Miró su reloj luego de lo que le había parecido una eternidad, y gimió al darse cuenta de que en realidad solo habían pasado siete minutos. Al demonio. Contaba con que el escaso interés de Kurt por su reloj jugase a su favor, y si el contratenor llegaba a sospechar que tenía la canción elegida de antemano, quizás y eso sólo le facilitase las cosas. _Coraje_, se susurró a sí mismo, y entró en la habitación.

* * *

Los sentimientos de Kurt respecto al dueto eran contradictorios. Por supuesto que hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por tenerlo, pero no así. _No así_. Kurt había sido criado en la filosofía de New Directions: para merecer algo, cualquier cosa, había que demostrar que se la podía hacer mejor que Rachel Berry. Era, por supuesto, un trabajo de hormiga: antes incluso que cualquier cosa, había que vencer los prejuicios del Señor Schuester, esquivar los obstáculos de la entrenadora Sylvester, arreglárselas para que Santana no matase a Rachel a la primera de cambio, y para que Brittany no se asfixiase con un hisopo para las orejas. Pero el obstáculo final siempre era el mismo: _si puedes cantar la canción mejor que Rachel, la canción es tuya_. Y Kurt sudaba sangre, porque sentía _que no era justo_, que no era justo que a Rachel se la diera siempre por sentado. Cuando alguien se plantaba a hacerle cara, Rachel hacía un escándalo, cuando el escándalo deberían hacerlo ellos, por estar siempre obligados a _plantar cara_. Pero las cosas eran así en New Directions, y Kurt se había acostumbrado, y había tratado de sacar la buena lección: si quieres algo, tienes que trabajar duro para conseguirlo, y sólo de esa forma sentirás que te lo has ganado verdaderamente y podrás disfrutarlo. Y por eso se sentía incómodo con la idea del dueto con Blaine.

Por supuesto que quería lucirse, y por supuesto que quería cantar con Blaine. El tiempo que le había pedido estaba dando frutos en cuando a acomodar las ideas en su cabeza, pero también dolía. Un dolor sordo, acompasado y constante. Una carga sobre los hombros más que una puñalada en el corazón. Sabía que, cuando terminara la semana, volvería al lado de Blaine, con la cabeza alta, y los ojos orgullosos, pero que en el fondo estaría indeciso entre retorcerse de dolor o dar saltitos de placer. Volvería al lado de Blaine, porque en realidad nunca había habido otra opción en su panorama: no importaba cuanta frustración pudiera acumular, cuantos deseos rotos, cuantas heridas sin cicatrizar en el corazón, todo era compensado con Blaine y su compañía, Blaine y su comprensión, Blaine y sus secretos compartidos, Blaine y sus chistes internos, Blaine y sus sonrisas, Blaine y la mano ocasional que se apoyaba en su hombro. Por supuesto que hubiera querido mucho más, hubiera querido mucho más con tanta intensidad que hubiera podido gritar, pero no iba a desperdiciarlo una vez que tenía_ algo_ en su vida. _Una vez que tienes una mano buena, Hummel, no puedes arruinarla_. Y eso iba un poco contra sus principios, porque Kurt _sabía_ que se merecía lo mejor, pero para Kurt, Blaine _era_ lo mejor, y la idea de poder tenerlo, pero solo a medias, era tan reconfortante como frustrante.

Era por esos mismos principios que Kurt estaba molesto respecto al dueto. Odiaba la idea de que el Concejo se lo hubiera concedido sólo porque Blaine lo había pedido, pero aún más que eso, odiaba la idea de que Blaine estuviese confundido, o aún peor: que Blaine estuviese jugando con él. Era algo en lo que no deseaba pensar demasiado. Kurt sabía que tenía el nivel mental necesario para jugar psicológicamente con alguien si quería, pero no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que alguien jugara con él- como sabía que Blaine podría hacer, si quisiera-, y no sabía si podría manejarlo: Finn siempre había sido demasiado simple y honesto; a Rachel le bastaba con gritar; Mercedes jamás haría algo así con él; Santana no lo necesitaba, ya que podía simplemente insultarlo en su cara. _Santana_.

_Bien, una vía de escape. _

Kurt suspiró y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en la decoración y en lo que planeaba decirle a Santana esa tarde, antes que seguir martirizándose con una historia sin sentido. No tenía las respuestas, y ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez las iba a tener. Mejor focalizarse en lo real y en lo concreto.

Ni siquiera alzó la cabeza cuando oyó a alguien entrar en la habitación.

* * *

Blaine entró sonriendo. Era una acción refleja: Kurt estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, y la luz de la tarde acentuaba la forma de su mandíbula, su cuello largo, la curva de sus hombros, sus manos de pianista. La luz de la tarde reverberaba en su piel pálida y cremosa. Desde que lo había conocido, Blaine siempre había pensado que había en él algo sobrenatural, algo de hada o de ninfa, pero hasta ese momento no se le había antojado que eso podía ser algo _excitante_. Blaine temblaba y no sólo era de nervios o de anticipación; _Blackbird_ había roto una barrera en él, la última barrera, y no sabía si estaba preparado para recibir y asimilar la cantidad y la calidad de los sentimientos que habían sido liberados.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Estoy decorando el ataúd de Pavarotti.

Tan, _tan_ propio de él. Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo y quedándose sin aire como para notar que la respuesta no había sido hostil, como tal vez hubiese debido esperar.

- Bueno, termínalo. Tengo la canción perfecta para nuestro dúo, y deberíamos ensayar.

Kurt sonreía, y el cerebro de Blaine se derretía. ¿Siempre había tenido esa sonrisa o simplemente Blaine se había desacostumbrado después de tantos días de no verla?

- Dímela.

- _Candles_, de Hey Monday.

Kurt arqueó las cejas en un gesto muy característico suyo. No parecía disgustado, y Blaine exhaló el aire que no era consciente que estaba reteniendo.

- Estoy impresionado. Usualmente eres tan _Los cuarenta principales_.

Blaine dudó un segundo sobre si debería sentirse ofendido por ese comentario, pero se dio cuenta de que rebatirlo sería mucho más sabio.

- Bueno, solo quería algo un poco más… _emocional_.

Fue en ese momento que se despertaron los seis sentidos de Kurt. Podía aceptar un dueto, pero no podía aceptar _eso_. Blaine podía estar confundido, pero había límites. Y si Blaine estaba jugando con él… bueno, el límite lo iba a poner él. _Un buen ataque es una mejor defensa_ no era una de las máximas de vida de Kurt Hummel por nada.

- ¿Por qué me elegiste para cantar esta canción contigo?

A Blaine le cayó encima un balde de agua. Su plan no había sido inmolarse como un mártir, pero sabía que no estaba siendo precisamente disimulado. Y Kurt siempre había sido así: honesto, sincero, al punto. Kurt siempre había jugado con las cartas completamente visibles sobre la mesa y Blaine sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que le fuera exigida la reciprocidad. Estaba aterrorizado. Sabía que era la última barrera: una vez que Kurt _supiera_, una vez que Kurt fuera _consciente_ del poder que tenía sobre él, él estaría completamente vulnerable. Nadie había llegado tan lejos, y el pánico por lo desconocido sobrecogía el corazón de Blaine. Pero, si tenía que ser sincero, aún sin tomar en consideración los últimos acontecimientos, nunca nadie antes había llegado tan lejos como Kurt, por lo que era natural que el contratenor siguiera avanzando progresivamente. Durante toda su vida, Blaine había tenido su propio paradigma para el amor, obtenido de musicales de Broadway, películas de Disney, largas noches en vela en la cama. Blaine estaba esperando a su príncipe azul, pensando que un día se lo cruzaría por la calle, en un café, en los pasillos de Dalton, y sería un amor instantáneo y desgarrador. Su paradigma no era del todo correcto, pero tampoco estaba del todo errado. La atracción podía ser instantánea, pero el amor había que construirlo, porque el amor era la necesidad de hablar con Kurt justo antes de acostarse, el deseo de verlo sonreír, el placer de verlo sonreír y saber que era por su culpa, el dolor agudo en el pecho al verlo llorar. Amor era esa amistad sincera e inquebrantable, si se agregaba a la ecuación la necesidad de saber si los labios de Kurt eran tan suaves como sus manos. Amor era saber que se había abierto completamente con él, que Kurt lo sabía todo sobre él, que había sufrido en carne propia todos sus defectos, y sin embargo seguía a su lado. Pero en algo había acertado su paradigma: la revelación había sido cosa de un segundo que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, como si estuviera viendo a Kurt por primera vez bajo la verdadera luz.

El contratenor lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Blaine nunca se había caracterizado por ser particularmente valiente; si impulsivo, pero no valiente. Pero ahí, frente a él, estaba ese chico, abierto, honesto y tan, _tan_ valiente. Blaine supo en ese momento que si aspiraba a merecerlo en algún momento de su vida, ese era precisamente el mejor día para comenzar. Y no podía haber mejor manera de comenzar que diciendo la verdad.

- Kurt… Hay un momento en el que te dices: "_Oh, ahí estás. Te he estado buscando desde siempre_."- La verdad, completamente al desnudo, incluso con las mismas palabras que usaba en su mente para describirla. Tomó aire. Los labios le temblaban, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, y además no _quería_ arrepentirse. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la de Kurt, un poco porque no podía contenerse: la ausencia, tanto física como emocional, de Kurt en su vida durante los últimos días había sido devastadora; pero, principalmente, porque necesitaba un ancla para no desfallecer, y desde que lo había conocido, Kurt siempre había sido su mejor sustento a tierra.- Verte haciendo _Blackbird_ esta semana, fue un momento para mí. Sobre ti.- Blaine no podía pensar en otro momento de su vida en el que hubiera temblado tanto. Las palabras le ardían en la punta de la lengua, como si no pudiera pronunciarlas. Cuando finalmente las dijo, resultaron no ser las que estaba esperando decir, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no podría haber dicho nada mejor ni más acertado.- Tú me mueves, Kurt.

Ese fue el instante en el que el cerebro de Kurt cortocircuitó. Hasta ese momento había estado escuchando con una mano en el corazón y la otra en el puño de la espada. Blaine acababa de decir que Kurt lo _movía_. Blaine acababa de decir que Kurt _importaba_, que Kurt _hacía la diferencia_. Kurt no pudo evitar recordar a su padre diciendo _Tú importas, Kurt_, y con ese pensamiento en mente dejó que se le dilataran las pupilas, que los labios le temblaran, que el corazón se le desbocara. No había modo, en los esquemas de Kurt, de que Blaine estuviese diciendo todo eso sin sentirlo, de que Blaine estuviese diciendo todo eso sin que en realidad significase algo. Sin embargo, no le llegaba suficiente sangre al cerebro como para permitirle esbozar siquiera una idea sobre lo que _en realidad_ significaba. Quizás fuera mejor así. _Cuantas menos ilusiones tengas, menos ilusiones rotas tendrás._

Blaine notó el cambio en la actitud: conocía a Kurt demasiado bien como para no notarlo. La mezcla entre ansiedad y emoción en su pecho era indescriptible. Tenía en la mano la última carta, y no lograba decidirse sobre si debía jugarla o no. _A la porra, Blaine Anderson. Tampoco era tu plan decirle nada de todo esto, y aquí estás. Relación completamente honesta y sincera, ¿recuerdas? Y tanto si vas a ganar como si vas a perder, que al menor por una vez en la vida sea como un hombre de verdad, con la certeza de que luchaste hasta el final con lo mejor que tenías._

- Y este dueto está siendo solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Y ese fue el momento en el que el que cortocircuitó fue el cerebro de Blaine. _Ya está, Blaine Anderson. Game over_. Y como su cerebro no parecía responderle en esas circunstancias, Blaine hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer (y que peores consecuencias solía traerle): darle rienda suelta al corazón. Fue así como se inclinó sobre Kurt y lo besó.

Durante unos segundos, Kurt no respondió al estímulo de los labios cálidos y húmedos de Blaine sobre los suyos. Tenía la vaga sensación de que si arriesgaba algún movimiento, rompería la ilusión. Kurt reaccionó solo cuando sintió la leve intención de Blaine de romper el beso. Eso jamás sucedía así en sus fantasías, y por lo tanto solo podía indicar que esa vez era real. Alzó su mano izquierda, ávida de un sustento, ávida de piel, y no encontró mejor punto de aterrizaje que la mejilla de Blaine. Kurt apenas entreabrió un poco los labios porque, _demonios_, _tenía que participar en ese beso_- porque todo era un desconcierto de labios, de pequeños suspiros sabor a café y a tic-tacs de naranja y a manteca de cacao, sabor a Blaine, porque _si, si, si_, así era como _debía_ ser el sabor de Blaine, porque _si, si, si_, Blaine lo estaba besando-, cuando Blaine rompió el beso y Kurt tuvo que reprimir un gritito de frustración. Los dos estaban respirando agitados, y Kurt sabía que era más por la fuerza emocional que implicaba el beso que por el beso en sí. _Wow. Blaine me besó. Wow_, era el único pensamiento que podía articular mientras no despegaba sus ojos de Blaine. Blaine sonreía, y a Kurt nunca le habían parecido tan largas sus pestañas, tan brillantes sus ojos hazel, tan delicadas sus muñecas, tan atractivos sus labios. _Wow_.

- Deberíamos… deberíamos ensayar.

Kurt nunca supo de dónde sacó la valentía para responderle lo que realmente quería decirle-más allá del _Wow, Blaine. Wow_.-, con su voz ahogada, en la que se entremezclaba una risita.

- Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo.

Y eso, aún más que el beso en sí, saturó los receptores de Blaine Anderson. _Ese era Kurt Hummel_, y cómo había podido estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, cuando en ese momento lo único que quería era _más piel y más labios y más Kurt_. Hizo, entonces, lo único que su cerebro podía procesar en ese momento: satisfacer ese deseo.

Mucho tiempo después, Blaine negaría fervientemente el impulso y el deseo que había impreso en ese segundo beso. Kurt se reiría un poco, y le diría que no lo negara, que el primer beso había sido fantástico, pero que había sido el segundo el que había dejado bien en claro que esa relación estaba hecha para _funcionar_; al primer beso los habían llevado la curiosidad y los castillos en el aire, al segundo, el deseo y la realidad de que _eso_ se sentía _condenadamente bien_.

Blaine tuvo una grata sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que él no estaba dirigiendo el beso, sino que Kurt lo estaba haciendo. Tenía que admitirlo: en el fondo de su mente, había un poco de angustia y muchísima presión. Blaine se sabía al dedillo la historia del primer beso fallido de Kurt, y tenía miedo de tener que llenar unos zapatos de expectativas que quizás le fueran demasiado grandes. Pero era Kurt el que lo estaba besando, con los labios entreabiertos, y las manos en sus mejillas, y _si, si, si_, definitivamente sus labios eran aún más suaves que sus manos, y Karofsky había pasado a ocupar el último lugar en la mente de Blaine, porque en la mente de Blaine no había más que lugar para _Oh, Merlín, esas manos_, ¿_Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso_? y _Estoy besando a Kurt. Estoy besando a Kurt y me pone tan feliz que podría morir aquí y ahora_. Y con todo y el pánico que aún sentía a hacer las cosas mal- _porque, ey, esa era la historia de su vida_-, no podía dejar de corresponder el beso. Porque Kurt lo estaba besando, y a Blaine le gustaba. Porque Kurt lo estaba besando y todo se sentía jodidamente_ perfecto_ en esa situación. Blaine se aferró al sweater de Kurt con las dos manos, mientras entreabría sus labios para capturar el superior de Kurt entre los suyos. Hubiera jurado que Kurt soltó un pequeño suspiro, y eso fue suficiente para que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Esa segunda vez, fue Kurt el que rompió el beso.

Finalmente, el contratenor dejó escapar el pensamiento que llevaba varios minutos conteniendo.

- _Wow._

Blaine no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- Nunca mejor dicho.

Se miraron fijo a los ojos durante unos segundos. Blaine pensaba que, hasta ese momento, nunca había sido consciente de la intensidad de los ojos de Kurt. O del brillo que irradiaba su sonrisa. Y en ese momento, hicieron algo que Blaine jamás se hubiera imaginado, y que definitivamente no entraba en su paradigma de _declaración de amor_, pero no importaba, porque estaba con Kurt, y todo era más sencillo cuando estaba con Kurt: se echaron a reír. Kurt se reía con la boca abierta, mostrando los dientes, y Blaine se dio cuenta de que las veces que lo había visto reír tan abierta y sinceramente podían ser contadas con los dedos de una mano. Deseó intensamente tener el poder para, a partir de ese momento, cambiar esa estadística.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo?- Blaine consideró que la pregunta era injusta, considerando que Kurt se había echado a reír primero.

- No sé. ¿De qué te estás riendo tú?

Un leve color rojo tiñó sus pálidas mejillas.

- No sé. De todo un poco, supongo. De felicidad. Y de lo absurdo de la situación.

Blaine se sorprendió. Había muchas maneras de calificar esa situación, pero _absurdo_ definitivamente no hubiera estado en la selección de sus predilectos.

- ¿Absurdo? ¿Por qué absurdo?

Kurt sonrió apenas y el rubor se intensificó en sus mejillas.

- Blaine, hace poco más de una semana me dijiste que era lo menos sexy del universo. Hace cinco días te pedí que me dieras un tiempo para pensar. Prefiero pensar que todo es un poco absurdo antes que pensar que solo me quieres porque eres un niño caprichoso y tu naturaleza te lleva a desear lo que no puedes tener.

El corazón de Kurt se encogió un poquito mientras Blaine se quedaba en silencio, boquiabierto. Y entonces, las dudas se le disiparon enseguida, porque Blaine se inclinó una vez más y volvió a besarlo. Lo besó despacio y con dulzura, con sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello, y Kurt sintió que languidecía dentro del beso. Demasiadas _sensaciones_ juntas, demasiadas _emociones_ juntas. Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos. Se preguntó si _debería_ acostumbrarse, y si sería _bueno para su cordura_ que se acostumbrase a los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos. Blaine rompió el beso profundo, pero depositó dos besos suaves y cortos, con la boca cerrada, sobre los labios de Kurt antes de alejarse definitivamente. Kurt no abrió los ojos. Sentía que temblaba demasiado como para encima soportar la visión de Blaine.

- ¿Y por qué fue eso?

Kurt escuchó a Blaine suspirar y abrió los ojos. Si la respuesta que había pedido ameritaba ese suspiro de introducción, definitivamente tenía que mirarlo mientras la formulaba.

- Kurt… esto es algo difícil de explicar.

- Pruébame.

Blaine inhaló profundo antes de contestar.

- No te he mentido, Kurt. Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona que más me conoce. Has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado, has sufrido mis defectos, y aún así sigues a mi lado. Siempre supe eso, y sin embargo creo que no lo he apreciado realmente hasta esta semana. Esta semana he abierto _tanto_ los ojos, Kurt. Te has soltado, y me has mostrado lo mejor y lo peor de tu personalidad. Y me di cuenta de que te acepto, y que me gustas aún más con todo y tus defectos. Me di cuenta de que si algo te hace sufrir, quiero estar ahí para consolarte, y si algo te hace reír, me gustaría estar ahí para compartir tu alegría. Me di cuenta de que cuando tengo algo que contar, eres la primera persona a la que quiero contárselo, y que sufrí lo indecible al estar alejado de ti esta semana, y no quisiera que volviera a repetirse nunca jamás. Sigo siendo el mismo que conoces, Kurt: despistado, impulsivo, extrovertido, entregado, no sé vestirme y necesito llamar la atención. Sé que no soy la mejor opción para nadie. Sigo siendo un desastre para el romance y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Pero quiero intentarlo, Kurt. _Y quiero intentarlo contigo_.

Kurt le echó los brazos al cuello aún antes de que hubiese terminado el discurso. Blaine sintió que se le entibiaba el pecho al tener el cuerpo de Kurt tan cerca del suyo, e instintivamente lo abrazó por la cintura. Permanecieron en esa posición unos pocos minutos, hasta que Blaine sintió que algo humedecía su hombro.

- Kurt… ¿estás llorando?

- No. Me entró algo en el ojo.

Blaine lo obligó a apartarse de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara.

- Si, una lágrima te entró en el ojo.

Pero Kurt sonreía, y eso hacía a Blaine sonreír también. Blaine le limpió las lágrimas con una mano y Kurt soltó una risita.

- Soy un desastre.

- Si, el desastre más encantador que he visto en mi vida.

Kurt se rió un poco más y se inclinó para darle un beso suave en los labios. La sensación de _desear_ besarlo y _poder_ besarlo era indescriptible. Kurt deseaba eso- todo eso- desde hacía cuatro meses, pero la idea de que por fin tenía _derecho_ a desearlo era un paradigma al que no estaba acostumbrado. _Y, oh, con qué facilidad podría acostumbrarse_.

- Eres un cursi y un adulador.

Blaine sonrió una vez más, pensando que entre tantos besos y tantas sonrisas la boca se le iba a caer de seguro. Y no podría haberle importado menos.

- Lo soy. Y así me quieres.

Kurt le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

- Sí. Así te quiero.

Blaine sentía que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho en ese momento.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Kurt meneó la cabeza.

- No. _Esto_ es un sí.

Y lo besó una vez más. Blaine pensó que no podría cansarse de _nada _de todo lo que implicaba esa situación: Kurt tomando la iniciativa, sus labios entrelazados, sus suspiros entrelazados, sus manos entrelazadas. Se hubiera golpeado a sí mismo por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo de esas maravillosas sensaciones si no hubiese estado demasiado ocupando disfrutándolas.

Pese a todo, no se le escapó la mirada rápida y nerviosa que Kurt dirigió a su reloj de pulsera cuando rompió el beso.

- Deberíamos ensayar…- Admitió con una punzada, leve, muy leve, casi inexistente, de culpa.

Kurt se retorció las manos con un poco de nerviosismo.

- Blaine…

- Oh, si. Lo siento. Me había olvidado. Santana, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. Blaine le apretó un poco la mano, tratando de animarlo.

- No lo admitiría jamás, pero creo que me necesita, Blaine. Y yo… creo que yo necesito estar ahí para ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos esta noche, me cuentas la historia y nos repartimos _Candles_?- Se acercó a su oído para susurrar _Y te recuerdo todo lo que me gustas y cuánto te quiero_. Kurt no pudo evitar retorcerse con un escalofrío- ¿Y ensayamos mañana durante la hora del almuerzo?- Nuevamente esa voz sensual y profunda en el oído de Kurt _Eso si te queda aliento suficiente como para cantar_.

- Me parece una idea fantástica.

Kurt comenzó a guardar las piedritas y las gemas que estaba utilizando para decorar el ataúd de Pavarotti. Blaine se apresuró a ayudarlo y se preguntó cuántos pequeños nuevos placeres le depararían los días siguientes, tales como que sus dedos rozaran los de Kurt sin tener que alzar la vista para verificar si el otro chico no se había sentido incómodo por el contacto. Una vez que Kurt hubo guardado todo en su morral, se miraron a los ojos por un instante. ¿Cómo se suponía que se despidieran? Blaine le tomó la muñeca. ¡Qué difícil que era dejarlo ir!

- Te acompaño hasta el auto.

Se besaron con un poquito de desesperación, y Kurt pensó que podría morirse en ese instante, con su cuerpo atrapado entre su auto y el cuerpo de Blaine, los pulgares de Blaine acariciando sus caderas, sus propias manos firmemente apoyadas en los hombros de Blaine. Rompieron el beso unas cuantas veces, pero luego de mirarse durante unos pocos segundos, volvían a besarse con renovado entusiasmo.

- No puedo entender cómo estuve tanto tiempo privándome de esto.- Murmuró Blaine en una de esas pausas.

- Yo no sé cómo voy a hacer para aguantarme hasta mañana sin hacer esto. Oh, al demonio con Santana.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, apoyándole las manos en los hombros.

- No, Kurt. No sé cuál sea su problema, pero por lo poco que sé de ella, si vino a pedir tu ayuda, debe ser porque realmente la necesita. Y te conozco y sé que, pese a todo lo que puedas decir en le emoción del momento, realmente quieres ayudarla, porque así es como eres.

- Técnicamente, no vino a pedir mi ayuda. _Santana jamás haría eso._

- Pero aún así tú crees que necesita ayuda.- Kurt asintió con la cabeza.- Más razón para mi. Kurt, _un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer_. Y en este momento, lo que este hombre tiene que hacer es ayudar a esa damisela en apuros.

- Si Santana llegase a enterarse de que dijiste eso de ella, averiguaría donde vives e iría a tu casa para despellejarte, y luego se haría un vestido con tu piel. Solo para que lo sepas.

- Bueno, en ese caso, no estoy tan seguro de que quiera dejarle a mi _n_…- La palabra se le murió en los labios, mientras Kurt lo observaba con ojos expectantes. _No_. No, no, no. _Eso vas a hacerlo correcto y especial, Blaine Anderson_.- … _chico_. Ya sabes, solo en caso de que le diera un ataque de locura y quisiera hacerse unos pendientes con tus ojos.

- Esta diva tiene uñas y dientes, Blaine Anderson. Que no se te olvide.

La sonrisa de Blaine se hizo aún más amplia.

- No se me olvida. Y es por eso, entre otras cosas, que me gustas tanto.

Se dijeron adiós con un beso que era más una promesa que una despedida. Kurt tenía la sensación de que así serían - pero mayoritariamente tenía el deseo de que así fueran- todos sus besos de despedida con Blaine. Mientras manejaba hacia el _Lima Bean_, Kurt pensaba que, contra todo pronóstico, estaba feliz de estar yendo a encontrarse con Santana. En ese momento, podría haber estado feliz de estarse dirigiendo a las mismas puertas del infierno, porque Blaine lo había besado y , y él había besado a Blaine, y todo era tan jodidamente perfecto que Kurt incluso se daba un poco de asco a sí mismo.

* * *

** Notas de la autora:** Técnicamente, esta iba a ser la parte final. Luego, me di cuenta de que iban a ser tres partes, y me dije "Bueno, segunda parte hasta después del funeral de Pav, y tercera parte todo lo demás". Y después llegó el beso y me las vi negras para que se besasen. Y una vez que comenzaron a besarse, no quisieron dejar de besarse. Y esto se fue convirtiendo en un monstruo. Y sentía que no lo iba a terminar nunca, así que me dije _Bueno, mejor les tiro un pedazo de carne a las bestias furiosas, antes de que me coman a mi_. Y aquí tienen... _esto_.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	8. 21: Clave

**Tabla**: Melódica  
**Título:** Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity). Parte III  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel. Santana López. Carole Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Blaine!Mom. Los Warblers y ND en conjunto y en general.  
**Parejas:** Klaine. Brittana one side  
**Tema:** _#21: Clave_  
**Extensión:** 5214 palabras  
**Advertencias**: Ninguna  
**Dedicatoria:** A **michan_kitamura** porque se lo merece, porque la quiero y porque si.

Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity)

Parte III

Kurt entró en el Lima Bean apurando el paso, preguntándose si habría superado el límite máximo de tiempo que Santana estaría dispuesta a esperar por él. Tuve que contener un gritito de sorpresa cuando su mirada se encontró con la morena sentada en una mesa, mordisqueando una galletita mientras leía _Estudio en Escarlata_. Kurt no hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego porque Santana hubiera leído algo más que el _Kama Sutra_… y ni siquiera.

Se dejó caer en la silla a su lado, tratando de borrar la inmensa sonrisa que llevaba pintada en los labios, pues le estaban empezando a doler las mejillas. Fue una misión imposible.

- Llegas tarde.

- Lo sé.

- Nadie hace esperar a Santana López.

- Si esperaste fue porque quisiste, Santana. Yo no te obligué a nada.

La latina simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Claramente, no estuve esperando porque me interesara encontrarme contigo. Simplemente, estaba entretenida.- Y alzó el libro con una mano, como presentándolo de testigo.

Quizás porque tenía los sentidos a flor de piel, quizás porque esta vez había acudido a la reunión con los ojos más abiertos, porque sabía dónde buscar la hilacha, pero a Kurt le pareció que el comentario era forzado.

- Es un buen libro.- Dijo, por decir algo.

Santana se encogió de hombros una vez más

- Tu cultura literaria me interesa más bien poco, nenaza. Más bien dime lo que querías decirme, así puedo largarme de este lugar de una buena vez, que no te creas que no tengo cosas ciento de veces mejores que hacer.

Kurt perdió un poquito el control en ese momento, pero no dejó que eso se exteriorizase de ninguna manera. Por supuesto que eso no estaba en sus planes- aunque, sinceramente, entre la muerte de Pav, y bueno… _Blaine_, no había tenido tiempo de desarrollar ningún plan. Kurt sabía que tenía que mirar con cuidado dónde pisaba, porque no quería convertir a Santana en otro Dave Karofsky, muchas gracias. Por eso, no era admisible desde ningún punto de vista que intentara comenzar la conversación con algo del tipo _Santana, está perfecto ser gay, ahora vete y cómete a Brittany a besos_, porque sabía que antes de llegar a la segunda parte de la frase, la latina se hubiera ocupado de borrar de la faz de la tierra la posibilidad de una descendencia que de todas formas Kurt no pensaba tener.

Pero pasaba del dolor correspondiente y de la situación desagradable, muchas gracias.

Se puso de pie, tratando de hacer tiempo.

- Vamos, primero te invito a un café.

Santana entrecerró los ojos.

- Eso es sospechoso, Hummel. ¿Por qué estás tan generoso? En cualquier día normal de tu vida, me hubieras contestado de forma tal que yo hubiera sentido que debía volver a patearte el culo con mi respuesta, para que tuvieras en claro quién manda aquí, y hubiéramos seguido así, sin dar el brazo a torcer, hasta terminar luchando en el lodo.

Kurt le sonrió intentando dibujar en su rostro su sonrisa de _estás diciendo estupideces, voy a ser magnánimo contigo y solo sonreírte_, pero las manos le temblaban, y sabía que estaba poniendo en esa sonrisa más amor del que debería. Santana lo apuntó con un dedo y Kurt se sintió más acosado que si hubiera estado siendo acusado de espía por Rachel Berry, lo que ya era decir mucho.

- Tú, Kurt Hummel, estás ocultándome algo.- Kurt se retorció las manos nerviosamente y Santana lo arrastró de regreso a la mesa.- Escúpelo, Hummel.

- No sé qué decirte, Santana. No tengo nada que contarte que pudiera interesarte.

La morena bufó.

- Tú y el príncipe hobbit, ¿están juntos?

Kurt contuvo el aliento. Santana lo miraba fijo a los ojos, sin hostilidad y sin burla, y Kurt no vio la necesidad ni el sentido de mentirle.

- Si.- Respondió simplemente, porque tampoco había necesidad de adornar la verdad.

- Estás feliz.

No era una pregunta, pero aún así Kurt pensó que necesitaba afirmarla.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

Santana asintió con la cabeza, aferrándose fuertemente a su libro.

- Eres tan desagradable.- Dijo finalmente mientras se ponía de pie.

Kurt hubiera jurado que tenía los ojos límpidos, libres del veneno que solía dominarlos cuando hacia un comentario de ese tipo, y estaban, en cambio, llenos de un dolor antiguo y triste. _¿A quién estás tratando de engañar, Santana? A mí no me engañas, y por lo que parece, tampoco te engañas a ti misma. Y desde el momento en el que dejas de engañarte a ti mismo, deja de importar si puedes o no engañar a los demás. Ya volverás conmigo. Tiempo al tiempo._Kurt se levantó para ordenar un café para llevar mientras observaba a la latina azotar la puerta del lugar con toda la fuerza de su desesperación.

* * *

Kurt llegó a su casa sonriendo tanto que pensó que se le iban a caer los músculos de la mandíbula. Entró por la puerta y lo invadió el aroma de la comida casera de Carole, y pensó que no se le ocurría una sola cosa que pudiera hacerlo más feliz en ese preciso instante. _Blaine Anderson, me has derretido el cerebro. Vas a pagármelas caras._

Se acercó a Carole y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. La mujer le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Kurt, que contento que pareces. ¿Ha pasado algo bueno, cariño?  
K  
urt se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con un suspiro. Por un lado, se moría de ganas de contarle todo a alguien, y ya que no tenía disponibles ni a Mercedes ni a Rachel, Carole le parecía una segunda opción más que aceptable. Y, sin embargo, estaba esa delgada línea en su relación, que no le permitía distinguir bien si la consideraba más una madre o una amiga. Reflexionando durante un momento, se dio cuenta de que por supuesto que quería contárselo a sus amigas, y de haber estado viva su madre, también se lo hubiera contado a ella, así que no había ningún motivo por el cual no contárselo a Carole.

- Si. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a papá.

Carole frunció el entrecejo.

- Kurt, sabes que no puedo ocultarle…

- No, no, no es eso.- Se apresuró a interrumpirla el muchacho.- No es que haya que ocultarle nada. Pero quiero contárselo yo. Y no sé si estoy preparado todavía para decírselo… o él para oírlo.

- Kurt, me estás asustando. ¿Debería sentarme?

Hummel soltó una leve carcajada.

- Yo estoy feliz de haber estado sentado cuando sucedió, porque no sé si mis rodillas podrían haberme sostenido.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su casa y, como siempre, procedió a sacarse los zapatos en la puerta de entrada para evitar que a su madre le diera un infarto. Cuando entró en su cuarto, se dejó caer en su cama sin siquiera prender la luz. Se sentía tan lleno de energía y a la vez tan _devastado_. Tenía la necesidad de dar saltitos frenéticos por todo su cuarto, y si podía dejar salir unos cuantos grititos histéricos, tanto mejor. Pero, a la vez, estaba seguro de que si quisiera estirar el brazo para agarrar el vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita de luz, los músculos no le responderían. _Kurt Hummel, me has derretido los músculos. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente._

No fue consciente de que se estaba quedando dormido hasta que su madre lo despertó para cenar, un poco asustada.

- Blaine, ¿te sientes bien, cariño?- Blaine presintió más que vio la silueta de su madre, y se extasió con el aroma de su perfume, y no pudo evitar el impulso de estrecharla en un abrazo. La mujer respondió acariciándole la nuca.- No es que no aprecie el afecto, cariño, pero me estás preocupando.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que su madre no podía verlo en la oscuridad.

- Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida, mamá. No tienes de que preocuparte.

Su madre se despidió con un beso en su cabello, recordándole que la cena estaría servida en cinco minutos. Blaine se quedó sentado en su cama, simplemente sintiendo el latido de su propio corazón zumbándole en los oídos, añorando el calor de las manos de su madre en su espalda, añorando el sonido de la risa de Kurt y el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sentía que era uno de esos momentos en su vida en los que no quería mover un solo músculo, porque todo era tan perfecto que cualquier cambio solamente podría arruinar las cosas.

Mientras bajaba a cenar arrastrando los pies por las escaleras, se dijo que no iba a decir nada en su casa sobre Kurt. No ahora, no todavía. Sabía que su madre se entusiasmaría mucho por él, y enseguida empezaría a planear oportunidades para que llevara a Kurt a su casa (como si no hubiera llevado a Kurt a su casa suficientes veces ya, claro), mientras que su padre se quedaría callado. Blaine sabía que su padre estaba _intentándolo_, y aunque a veces se enojara con él al respecto, en realidad le daba un poco de lástima. A él le dolía, pero sabía que a su padre le dolía mucho más el no poder aceptar a su hijo tal y como era con la naturalidad con la que debería. Y estaba _bien_, porque el simple hecho de que ese dolor _existiera_ dejaba lugar a la esperanza en el corazón de Blaine. _Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero llegara el día en el que puedas estar en paz contigo mismo y con él al mismo tiempo, Blaine._

Pero su decisión iba mucho más allá de la forma en la que la noticia impactaría en sus padres. Por lo pronto, Blaine no iba a decírselos porque no quería. Era algo tan nuevo y tan maravilloso que sentía que, si lo compartía, una gran proporción de la magia iba a desaparecer. Blaine era consciente de que al día siguiente no iba a poder evitar contárselo a Wes, y eso no iba a disminuir en lo más mínimo el deseo de besar a Kurt que iba a sentir cinco minutos después, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, Blaine deseaba ser un poco egoísta, y guardarse la magia para él. Le había costado tanto tiempo reclamar a Kurt como suyo que quería que fuera solo suyo al menos por un ratito, sin compartirlo con nadie más.

* * *

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con Santana?

- Ni mejor ni peor de lo que había esperado.

- Lo siento, Kurt.

- Sé cómo es esto, Blaine. Es un camino largo, y aunque uno tiene que recorrerlo solo, es bueno saber que tienes a alguien que te acompaña al lado del camino. Yo no lo tuve, más porque no quise que por otra cosa, pero creo que si algo necesita Santana, es simplemente alguien que la apoye, y que la haga darse cuenta de que no todo es tan nefasto como le parece.

- Kurt, quiero que sepas que estás sonando como yo.

- Oh, cállate, pequeño ombligo del mundo.

- Por lo que me estás diciendo, ¿tengo que asumir que Santana es…?

- Si, o al menos eso creo.

- Whoa.

- No estarías tan sorprendido si hubieras compartido con ella año y medio de sonrisitas, complicidad y andar meñique con meñique con Brittany.

- Bueno, las chicas suelen hacer eso, ¿no? No es como si fueran dos chicos andando de la mano.

- No de la forma en la que ellas lo hacían, Blaine. No con las miradas con las que ellas lo hacían.

- Está bien, te creo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- Esperar. Ya te dije, es un camino para andar solo. No puedo hacer nada que ella no quiera, pero sé que, tarde o temprano, cuando no de más y necesite algún hombro donde llorar, va a venir conmigo, porque no tiene otro hombro donde llorar.

- Que triste suena eso, Kurt.

- Lo sé. Pero mi camino fue un poco así. Y no vas a decirme que el tuyo no lo fue un poco también. Además, si te consuela un poco, era una manera de decir: Santana no vendrá a llorar en mi hombro cuando alcance el punto de saturación, sino que vendrá a patear mis pantorrillas.

- No podría decir ni que sí ni que no, Kurt. Fue distinto. No lo puedo ver ahora en perspectiva tan bien como quisiera, pero tampoco podría asegurar que no fue así.

- Lo que sea. Sé que todos hemos tenido caminos diferentes, pero hay puntos de contacto en casi todos, estoy seguro. Pero hay algo que definitivamente tengo claro. He tenido suficiente con un Karofsky en mi vida: no quiero colaborar a crear un segundo, así que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por evitarlo.

- Y si es algo que Kurt Hummel se ha propuesto, yo que Santana empezaría a rezar. Es tarde, Kurt, ¿quieres que hablemos de _Candles_?

- Si. Hablemos de _Candles_. Ahora que puedo ser totalmente sincero contigo, voy a decírtelo: ¿Una canción de ruptura, Blaine? ¿En serio?

* * *

Blaine estaba esperando a Kurt en el estacionamiento de Dalton con dos cafés como todas las mañanas desde que el castaño se había transferido. Esa mañana, se había esmerado particularmente en llegar temprano: Blaine sabía exactamente cómo quería que fueran las cosas, pero forzarlas para que fueran como él quería era algo que no encajaba del todo con él. Quizás no era lo que todo el mundo esperaría de él, considerando la fachada detrás de la cual se ocultaba, pero Blaine Anderson era una persona sumamente insegura. Una vez que sabía que pisaba en terreno firme, era capaz de llevarse el mundo por delante, pero hasta no tener esa certeza, caminaba con pies de plomo, midiendo y calculando cada uno de sus movimientos. Blaine sabía que él no hubiera tenido la valentía y la fuerza de carácter que Kurt había tenido para tirarse a nadar cuando sabía que, al menos en aquel momento, no había agua en la piscina. El paso que él había tomado había sido el paso seguro: Kurt había sido bien claro con sus sentimientos, y no solo nunca se había echado hacia atrás, sino que no había perdido oportunidad de reafirmarlos. Mirando en retrospectiva, Blaine se daba cuenta de que el tablero llevaba meses preparado, esperando a que él se decidiera a hacer su movimiento final y _jaque mate_. Se le retorció un poquito el estómago de remordimiento, pero en su fuero interno sabía que las cosas nunca podrían haber sido de otro modo. Blaine era bastante consciente de sus puntos fuertes y de sus limitaciones. Sabía que estaba hecho para la lucha día a día, para la resistencia constante, para mantener el ambiente en paz, para mediar, para hacer feliz a alguien con los pequeños detalles. Le picaba un poquito el miedo en ese sentido, porque sabía que Kurt estaba hecho para el romance épico, las grandes pasiones, los momentos de arrebato, la victoria rotunda, el ataque frontal y definitivo. Blaine sabía que, con Kurt, se arriesgaba a vivir con el miedo constante a no saber si estaba llenando los zapatos que había reclamado como suyos.

Lo que Blaine no aprendería hasta muchos años después era que lo que a Kurt le sobraba era imaginación, y que lo que a él le parecían pequeños detalles, porque le nacían del corazón con naturalidad, eran lo que hacía para Kurt ese romance único y tan épico como hubiera podido desear.

Blaine estaba esperando a Kurt porque quería que Kurt tomara el primer paso. Si, el día anterior se habían despedido con un beso- unos cuantos besos-, y a la noche habían hablado con la frescura y la naturalidad que Blaine tanto había echado en falta durante la semana anterior. Pero, en definitiva, Blaine no sabía que podía esperar de ese encuentro del día después. Tenía muy en claro su escenario ideal, pero si Kurt decidía que su relación fuera a otro ritmo o, incluso, en otra dirección, Blaine sabía que iba a agachar la cabeza e iba a decir a todo que sí. Prefería pensar que lo haría porque así era él, caballero y pacífico, siempre relegando sus sentimientos a un segundo plano para favorecer los de la persona que le importaba. _Era preferible ese pensamiento a admitir que necesitaba tanto a Kurt que se sometería a lo que él decidiera sobre su relación con tal de no perderlo_.

Blaine estaba soñando despierto y pegó un saltito sobresaltado cuando el Navigator estacionó a su lado. Kurt bajó del auto sonriendo y Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota, mirándolo fijamente sin decirle nada, pero, _sinceramente, ¿siempre había tenido Kurt esa sonrisa? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo había sido un verdadero idiota durante tanto tiempo?_

- Buenos días, Blaine.- Y el castaño tomó el vaso de café que le correspondía, para luego entrelazar los dedos de su mano con la de Blaine que acababa de dejar libre.- Gracias por el café, para variar.

Y Blaine sintió en ese momento un alivio tan grande que pensó que podría llorar. No había sido consciente de la tensión que estaba soportando hasta que esta se había disipado y por fin podía sentir que estaba respirando verdaderamente. Era maravilloso como Kurt Hummel podía borrarle todas las dudas de un plumazo con un gesto tan simple como tomarlo de la mano. Un gesto que implicaba, a la vez, _lo de ayer no fue una ilusión, y no pienso simular que lo fue_ y _verdaderamente, en el fondo, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros_. Porque eso era lo que Blaine quería con Kurt, pero no había podido expresar con palabras: la misma complicidad, la misma confianza, la misma honestidad, solo agregando a la ecuación unos cuantos besos, el derecho a acariciar la piel de porcelana de Kurt cuando se le viniera en gana, la posibilidad de mandarle un mensaje de texto preguntándole si estaba bien por el solo placer de hacerlo, sin miedo a sentir que era un pesado o que podía estar interrumpiendo algo importante. _Quiero todo contigo, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo_.

Y no lo habían hablado, porque eso era algo que no podía hablarse: esas cosas surgen o no surgen en una relación, e intentar forzarlas no serviría de nada. Pero Kurt le sonreía con los labios y con el alma y le parloteaba sobre el drama de turno entre Finn y sus novias (a Blaine le asustaba un poco el uso del plural, pero prefería no preguntar), tomando sorbos ocasionales de su café, y sin soltar su mano incluso una vez que entraron propiamente en el edificio de Dalton, y Blaine sabía que Kurt entendía esa relación del mismo modo que él, y no podría haber estado más contento si le hubieran dicho que se adelantaba la Navidad.

Fue con esa certeza que soltó la mano de Kurt, solo para poder pasar ese mismo brazo por la cintura del castaño y susurrarle al oído, interrumpiendo completamente lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, _¿No vas a darme un beso?_

Mientras Hummel se volteaba para mirarlo a los ojos con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Blaine le había visto, y se inclinaba apenas para besarlo en los labios, suave pero firme, un beso de _buenos días _y un beso de _gracias _y un beso de _pensé que nunca lo pedirías_, Blaine se dijo que él necesitaba saber que estaba pisando en terreno firme para poder actuar, pero, quizás, podría acostumbrarse al sentimiento de que Kurt _era_ su terreno firme, y en consecuencia comenzar a permitirse hacer algunos pequeños avances por sí mismo.

* * *

DE: Santana López

Me debes el café que me prometiste. Hoy, a la misma hora, en el Lima Bean.

DE: Nenaza Hummel

Aunque no lo creas, me encantaría, pero no puedo. Ensayo con los Warblers hasta las tantas de la noche. Toda la semana.

DE: Santana López

Al final, resultaste igual que todos los hombres, Hummel. "Luego te llamo". Y nunca llaman.

DE: Nenaza Hummel

Da la casualidad que tengo muchas, muchísimas, cosas en común con la mayoría de los hombres, pero esta no es una de ellas. Después de las Regionales, te lo prometo.

DE: Santana López

Después de que les pateemos el culo en las Regionales, querrás decir.

DE: Nenaza Hummel

Ya quisieras.

* * *

Para Kurt Hummel, cantar un _medley _de canciones de Celine Dion en francés durante catorce minutos no había sido nada comparado con lo que sentía que serían esas Regionales. Una cosa era cantar para las Cheerios- por mucho cariño que Kurt les hubiera tenido, no eran otra cosa que un pasatiempo- y otra muy distinta era cantar para el Glee Club, que era algo así como la mitad de su vida. Eso, por supuesto, era suficiente presión de por si, pero además tenía que tomar en consideración que estaba compitiendo contra New Directions, y tenía que cantar un dueto romántico con Blaine delante de una audiencia de intenciones no declaradas y unos jueces definitivamente hostiles. Si no hubiera estado luchando por esa oportunidad desde que tenía memoria, Kurt hubiera opinado que sufrir un desmayo era un precio bajo por liberarse del nudo de nervios que estaba comenzando a formársele en el estómago. Pero ahí estaba Blaine con su sonrisa, su manera tan particular de mirarlo, sus palabras que eran como un bálsamo, y aunque Kurt aún sintiera que se estaba librando una batalla campal en su sistema digestivo, no podía dejar de agradecer esa oportunidad que tan solo una semana atrás le hubiera parecido tan lejana y tan irreal.

* * *

_Candles_ había sido maravillosa. Pero tanto Kurt como Blaine sabían que había sido maravillosa para ellos, y que aunque la audiencia la había amado, la química perfecta que era necesaria para una competición seguramente solo había sido perceptible para ellos dos. Sin embargo, si alguno de los demás Warblers se había dado cuenta de la diferencia, se habían guardado bien de decirles algo, y Kurt y Blaine solo habían recibido sonrisas cálidas y palmadas en la espalda- y, aunque ellos aseguraran que había sido un abrazo, un casi-tackle de parte de Nick y Jeff. _Raise your glass_, sin embargo, había sido harina de otro costal, y Kurt sabía que no solo él había notado la diferencia: no había sido solo la fuerza de la canción que, _Candles_, canción intimista y sentimental, no tenía, sino que también había sido la alegría y la soltura de los Warblers en general pero, particularmente, la fuerza y el carisma de Blaine. Kurt se daba cuenta de que el Blaine de _Candles_ era _su_ Blaine, y el de _Raise your glass_era el Blaine del mundo, pero le gustaban y los quería a los dos por igual, y en cierta forma estaba satisfecho de tener al menos un pedacito que era solo para él.

Le echó los brazos al cuello en cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del escenario.

- Estuviste increíble

Blaine correspondió el abrazo de inmediato.

- Tú estuviste increíble. ¿Viste como te aplaudieron?

Kurt se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Eso fue solo porque tú me empujaste al centro de las luces, y podría jurar que la mitad de la audiencia femenina, y una buena proporción de la masculina, está enamorada de ti, y creen que aplaudirme es la forma de complacerte, y así les será más fácil meterse en tus pantalones.

Blaine se rió con esa risa que le iluminaba todo el rostro, y que era imposible no contagiarse.

- Oh, cállate mi bebe pingüino, y apresurémonos antes de que New Directions nos saque a patadas.

* * *

Kurt ya había pasado por esa situación una vez, pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse extraño el estar sentado en una butaca esperando a que New Directions hiciera una presentación sin él. Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría del todo a esa sensación, no de pérdida, pero sí de nostalgia y de profundo deseo. Sintió los dedos de Blaine entrelazándose con los suyos, la mirada hazel clavada en su sien, pero no se dio vuelta a mirarlo porque sabía que no podría resistirlo. Había sido una semana de locos, Pavarotti, Blaine, Santana, el dueto, y Kurt sabía que, en ese momento en el que ya la presión había cedido, pero cuando aún tenía que enfrentarse a esa prueba emocional tan fuerte, iba a colapsar si intentaba soportar apenas más de lo que sabía que era capaz. Y sabía que en ese momento no sería capaz de soportar la mirada de Blaine.

La canción de Rachel era desgarradora, y Kurt sabía que era una canción original no solo porque se conocía al dedillo la lista de canciones que Rachel hubiera querido o incluso aceptado cantar (porque eran, básicamente, casi las mismas que las suyas propias): sino también porque Kurt sabía bastante e intuía mucho de lo que estaba pasando en la mente y el corazón de Rachel en esos días, y no era posible que existiera una canción que expresara esos sentimientos con tanta exactitud y tan abiertamente. De haber necesitado una confirmación, la entereza y el corazón con los que Rachel la estaba cantando, le hubieran bastado.

Fue en ese momento que a Kurt se le encogió un poco el corazoncito, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era _Cuanto me estoy perdiendo de sus vidas y de esto que construimos juntos, chicos._ Se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando la postura constante de que Dalton era algo pasajero: se dio cuenta de que tomaba y digería las cosas como quien dice _cuando regrese va a costarme tanto ponerme al día_ y no _esto es lo que ellos son sin mí._

Apenas comenzó el siguiente tema, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que esa postura que estaba tomando no podría cambiar nunca. New Directions formaba una parte demasiado integral de su vida como para desplazarlos sin más; a Kurt le daba un poco de culpa, por Blaine y los Warblers, que lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y siempre habían dado lo mejor de sí para hacerlo sentir cómodo y a gusto. No había sido culpa de ellos: en cualquier otra circunstancia, Kurt sabía que podría haber hecho su vida alrededor de esos quince jóvenes maravillosos, con voces impecables, maneras personales de ver el mundo y un montón de cariño para dar. Pero habían llegado tarde, y Kurt sabía- siempre lo había sabido, pero no había sido hasta ese momento que había sido verdaderamente consciente- que los Warblers y Dalton eran su _refugio_, pero New Directions era su _hogar_. Era su hogar, porque ahí estaba Finn, cantando esos versos que Kurt sabía que su hermanastro había escrito inspirándose en él; ahí estaba Rachel con su gran voz, y las eternas peleas que habían ayudado a Kurt a ser lo que era; ahí estaba Mercedes, la mejor amiga que Kurt hubiera podido pedir; ahí estaba Tina, comprensiva y siempre presente; ahí estaba Brittany, con su inocencia y su enorme corazón; ahí estaba Santana, con su humor ácido y sus secretos; ahí estaba Artie con su fuerza de voluntad y su mano siempre extendida; ahí estaba Mike con su serenidad y su ternura; ahí estaba Puck con ese buen corazón tan bien escondido; ahí estaba Quinn con su inteligencia y sus dotes de mando; ahí estaba Sam con su simpatía y su falta de prejuicios. Kurt podía pensar en una decena de defectos de cada uno sin apenas esmerarse, pero eso solo lograba hacerlos más cercanos y más suyos. Porque ahí están todos, exponiendo sus almas, porque era lo mejor que tenían y lo que mejor sabían hacer, cantando una canción que era sus vidas, pero que también era la vida de él, y Kurt había crecido tanto de esa manera que sabía que no solo no podía aceptar nada _menos_, sino que en realidad tampoco podía aceptar nada _diferente_.

Los Warblers simplemente no podían ocupar esos espacios en su corazón, porque esos espacios ya estaban ocupados, y Kurt no se había molestado en hacerles lugar, porque no quería hacerles lugar y después volver a lamentar la pérdida.

* * *

Blaine lo supo en el mismo momento en el que Kurt se puso de pie para corear esa canción que luego sabría que se llamaba _Loser like me_. Sintió un dolor agudo que lo recorría desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies. Pero aunque le temblaran las rodillas y la certeza fuera tan grande que la sentía como una carga física sobre los hombros, Blaine se puso de pie para acompañar a Kurt en su entusiasmo. Blaine sabía que, para Kurt, el proceso sería más largo y necesitaría quizás más tiempo y ese era un camino que, al igual que el que en ese momento estaba recorriendo Santana, Kurt debía recorrer solo. Blaine podía- e iba a- estar a su lado para acompañarlo, pero los avances y las decisiones tendría que hacerlos Kurt. Lo tomó de la mano con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a hacerle daño, pero Kurt no le dijo nada y Blaine no la soltó. Era la única forma que tenía de decirle _No quiero que me abandones_.

* * *

El resultado de la competencia fue un golpe más bajo para Kurt que para Blaine. Blaine era más consciente de sus propias limitaciones, y además tenía la cabeza más fría. Kurt estaba rogando desesperadamente por algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que le permitiera sentir que pertenecía al mundo en el que estaba. El hecho de que New Directions ganara las Regionales era una representación, para Kurt, de que había dejado de formar parte del mundo al que pertenecía. _Yo me merecía ganar esto_. No podía pensar en los Warblers, que habían trabajado tan duro como todos, y a quienes el golpe también les había pegado fuerte, aunque pretendieran ocultarlo tras sus aplausos gentiles y sus sonrisas de caballeros. E_sta es la recompensa por los meses de sufrimiento, por las burlas constantes, por los granizados en la cara, por tener que hacerlo todo a pulmón y contra marea, esta es la recompensa que se merecen y yo me la merezco también_. Se sentía tan frustrado que el único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza era _una vez más, fue Rachel Berry quien ganó_. Ni siquiera los gestos de ánimo de Blaine podían consolarlo del todo. Kurt sabía que ahí tenía el ejemplar más claro de la pelea que él había ganado, y sabía que, de haber podido elegir, no hubiera elegido haber ganado ninguna otra antes que esa. Pero para Kurt, Blaine iba mucho más allá de Rachel y su necesidad de recompensa por los daños ocasionados. Blaine era para Kurt un pilar y no un trofeo, y por la definición misma de pilar, Kurt no podía imaginarse sin haber _ganado_ a Blaine. Por el contrario, las Regionales eran algo tangible y real y Kurt sentía que le picaba la garganta y se le agolpaban las lágrimas en los ojos, y se sentía la peor persona del Universo, porque, aún antes de pensar en la felicidad de todos sus amigos, pensaba en lo doloroso que era no poder poseer y compartir él también esa felicidad.

* * *

** Notas de la autora:** **Notas:** Esta iba a ser la parte final. Lo siento, no puedo con mi genio. Prometo que la próxima es la última, aunque no la voy a poder publicar antes del cap de esta noche *sob* Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus ánimos constantes. No saben cómo se aprecian.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	9. 25: Acelerando

**Tabla**: Melódica  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Título:** Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity). Parte IV  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel. Santana López. Blaine Anderson. Burt Hummeñ  
**Parejas:** Klaine. Brittana one side, levísimo.  
**Tema:** _#25: Acelerando_  
**Extensión:** 5618 palabras- 2348 de las cuales cuentan para el **dekasem**.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers hasta el 2x17, _A night of neglect_. Slash, blablabla. ¿Eso aún es una advertencia? Whatever.  
**Dedicatoria:** A **michan_kitamura** , como siempre, porque esta historia jamás hubiera llegado hasta este punto sin ella.

* * *

Con la locura del resultado de las Regionales, el entierro de Pavarotti, la charla obligada con Mercedes y Rachel, Kurt recién tuvo tiempo de encontrarse con Santana el lunes por la tarde, a la salida de Dalton. Se aseguró de llegar temprano esa vez, y cuando la morena se dejó caer ruidosamente en una silla a su lado, Kurt le extendió el café que la estaba esperando.

- Lo prometido es deuda.

La latina no dijo nada, pero dio un sorbo al vaso y ronroneó como un gatito contento.

- Parece que, a fin de cuentas, sirves para algo, Hummel.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, e inhaló profundo tratando de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para decir _de una buena vez_ lo que era correcto decir.

- Felicitaciones por las Regionales, por cierto.

Santana aceptó el cumplido con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Felicitaciones por el dueto, supongo. Era una cosa tan cursi que daban ganas de vomitar, pero a la gente le gusto, y te juro que por un momento pensé que iban a hacer que Puck se pusiese a llorar.

Kurt no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- No me imagino eso, y no sé si necesito imaginármelo, la verdad.

- Está hecho un marica desde que sale con esa tal Zizes. Me arrepiento de haber tenido algo con él, la verdad.

- El hecho de que salga con esa tal Zizes creo que es precisamente lo que _no_ lo hace marica, Santana.- Argumentó Kurt con voz suave.

La castaña desechó la rectificación con un gesto de la mano.

- Lo que sea.- Se acomodo en su asiento, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y miro a Kurt a los ojos con tanta intensidad que el castaño pensó que, de habérselo propuesto, le habría atravesado el alma.- Quiero creer que vamos a verte a ti y a tu _príncipe hobbit_ este viernes, ¿verdad? No quisiera tener que llevar tu delicado culo a patadas.

Kurt arqueó una ceja. Nadie se metía con su culo, _muchas gracias_.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¿No te dijo nada _Frankenteen_?

- Te recuerdo, Santana, que salí de Dalton para encontrarme contigo. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Finn.

- Bien, entonces te lo diré yo. El viernes, a las ocho, en el auditorio del McKinley. La única condición para asistir es que debes estar dispuesto a revolearle algo a la Berry si se pone a berrear que nadie reconoce su talento, o algo por el estilo. Ya conoces el discurso.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y se rió un poco. Sabía que tenía un montón de cosas en común con Rachel, pero también le gustaba un poco que Santana se atreviera a decir las cosas que a veces él pensaba, pero no decía porque Rachel era su amiga y porque Kurt estaba un poco cansado de ser siempre él _el malo de la película_.

Santana podía ser una patada en el hígado la mayoría de las veces, pero también era una brisa de aire fresco en comparación con la hipocresía que solía reinar en todos lados.

- ¿Y a que se debe el espectacular despliegue?

- Los _Brainiacs_, el equipo de decatlón del colegio, han ganado las regionales y necesitan dinero para pagarse el viaje a Detroit para las Nacionales, porque Figgins se gasta la recaudación del colegio en droga o algo.

- No es que me importe demasiado, pero, ¿desde cuándo los _Brainiacs_ y el Glee Club son los mejores amigos de la vida? Cuando yo solía participar, no nos conocían ni nuestros padres.

- Desde que el equipo está contenido al cien por ciento en el Glee Club, supongo.

Kurt contó con los dedos mientras recitaba.

- Artie, Tina, Mike. No me sorprenden. Pero no puedo imaginar quien es el cuarto miembro. ¿Quién es el cuarto miembro?

La voz de Santana procuraba sonar indiferente y fría, pero había en ella una herida abierta que hacía que el corazón de Kurt se encogiera.

- Brittany.

- ¿_Brittany_? ¿Es en serio, Santana?

- Absolutamente en serio. _Stephen Hawkings_ incluso dijo algo así como que el conocimiento de Brittany sobre gatos les salvó las papas del fuego, o algo. No es como si me importase realmente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Santana agarraba su vaso de café con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Kurt simplemente miraba un punto fijo detrás de la cabeza de Santana, perdido en sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Estaba recordando. El año pasado, cuando Rachel había abandonado por primera pero no por última vez el Glee Club, yo pregunté si no podíamos hablar del _obvio elefante_ en la habitación.

- Y yo te dije que el _obvio elefante_ era tu sexualidad.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Santana, ¿podemos hablar del _obvio elefante_ en la habitación?

La morena le esquivó la mirada.

- No. No hay nada que hablar sobre _eso_.

Kurt dudo por un instante si sería beneficioso o no que la tomase de la mano. Finalmente decidió quedarse cómo estaba, apreciaba demasiado sus dedos, muchas gracias.

- Santana, no como vidrio. Fuiste a buscarme la semana pasada a Dalton por algún motivo. Me gustaría saber cuál fue ese motivo.

- Está bien. Que pesado eres, Quería verte y hablar contigo. Necesitaba sentir que existe alguien que no me juzga. ¿Feliz?

- ¿Por qué alguien debería juzgarte?

Santana lo fulminó con la mirada, pero solo logró que Kurt se sentase aún más derecho en su asiento.

- Porque la gente es idiota.

- Esa afirmación es totalmente cierta, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando ahora. ¿Por qué te juzga la gente?

Kurt no dejó de fijarse en los dientes que mordían los labios carnosos, en las manos nerviosas, en los ojos brillantes, en la voz quebrada.

_- Porque estoy enamorada de Brittany. _

Kurt sintió hacia ella un ramalazo de cariño que jamás pensó que podría sentir.

- ¿Lo sabe Brittany?- Y el dolor y la furia en los ojos castaños eran tan intensos que Kurt se apresuró a formular otra pregunta, para salir del paso, para salvar el pellejo. Conocía demasiado bien esa mirada, porque no era muy distinta de la que podría haberle dirigido él mismo de haber estado en esa situación- ¿Lo sabe el Glee Club?

La latina se encogió de hombros.

- No más de lo que es evidente. No voy por la vida diciendo _Hola, soy Santana López, soy lesbiana y te robaré el dinero del almuerzo_. No soy como tú.

- Yo tampoco soy así, Santana.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Alguna vez trataste de ocultar _lo gay_ en ti? Porque, por lo que me consta, no hiciste un muy buen trabajo.

- No tengo nada que ocultar, Santana. Pero tampoco voy por la vida _pavoneándolo_. A ver.- Apoyo el mentón en su puño, pensativo.- ¿Qué sucedería si Finn fuese al colegio vestido con una falda?

- Sería el hazmerreír durante siglo y medio, más o menos.

- ¿Y si fuese Puck el que fuese al colegio con una falda?

Santana arqueó una ceja, y ambos rieron un poco ante la imagen mental.

- Sería el _puto amo_ y llevar faldas sería la nueva moda, por supuesto. Oh, veo lo que estás tratando de hacer.- Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.- Estás tratando de darme una _lección_. Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo, Hummel.

- No es una lección; es una _metáfora_. Puck llevaría una falda con confianza y la certeza de que le queda fantástica solo porque la lleva él. Finn la llevaría rojo como un tomate y hecho un manojo de nervios de la vergüenza. Esa es la _diferencia_, Santana. Eres la persona con más confianza en sí misma que conozco. Podrías hacer que Puck pareciese más tímido que Tina a tu lado. No tiene que darte miedo o vergüenza ser como eres.

La latina negó con la cabeza, y Kurt hubiera jurado que tenía los ojos húmedos.

- No soy idiota, Hummel. No voy a volver a repetir esto nunca, y si le dices a alguien que lo dije, vas a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa- Advirtió.- _No soy ciega_. He estado ahí. Sé que soy fuerte, pero si hay algo que tengo que admitirte, es que eres de las personas más fuertes que conozco y sin embargo estuve ahí para verte debilitarte día a día, poniéndote más pálido, más delgado, más triste, más amargado, hasta que finalmente te quebraste, y si _tú_ no pudiste soportarlo, sé que _yo_ no podría.

Esta vez fue Kurt quien negó con la cabeza.

- No compares, Santana. No eres yo. Tu historia no tiene porque ser igual a la mía.

La morena se puso de pie, y los gestos de furia se mezclaban con las lágrimas en sus labios y en sus mejillas.

- Esta misma mañana me tiraron un maldito granizado en la cara, solo porque ya no soy una animadora, solo porque estoy en el Glee Club, solo porque no soy _nada_. Imagínate el infierno que sería mi vida si, además de no ser nadie, todo el mundo se enterase de que me gustan las chicas. No, gracias, Hummel. No le veo el beneficio por ningún lado.

- El beneficio está en ti, Santana.

- Mira, Hummel, tú serás un _maldito mártir_, pero no trates de arrastrarme a mí por ese camino.

A Kurt le empezó a subir el rubor por las mejillas.

- No te estoy arrastrando a nada, Santana. A fin de cuentas, la única que va a poder tomar las decisiones en este camino, eres tú. Y quizás no lo sepas, pero yo voy a ser la_ última _persona en sacarte del closet, que no te quepa la menor duda.

_Ya está. Este es el momento en el que experimentas en carne propia el místico gancho izquierdo de Santana López_. Para su sorpresa, Santana no solo no lo golpeo, sino que ni siquiera se molestó en insultarlo.

- Necesito estar sola.- Murmuró apenas, abrazándose a sí misma.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y la latina ya estaba dándose media vuelta cuando el castaño la tomó de la muñeca.

- Solo quiero que sepas una última cosa. A alguien a quien no le importa quedarse dentro de sus propias limitaciones, no le molesta vivir adentro toda su vida. Pero si sé algo sobre ti, es que eres, y vas a ser más aún, una mujer que va a querer ir más allá de sus propios horizontes. Y, tarde o temprano, Santana, _el closet te quedará chico_.

La morena asintió con un gesto vago de la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a Kurt con un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho y un vaso de café a medio tomar.

* * *

Habían pasado siete días- siete días_ fantásticos_, tenía que admitir Kurt, pese a la desilusión de haber perdido las Regionales y el agujero en el pecho que se le iba haciendo más profundo cada vez que pensaba en New Directions, porque ahora que por fin entendía los sentimientos que le provocaban, no podía evitar que todas las emociones fueran más dolorosas y más intensas. Habían pasado siete días, y Blaine aún lo esperaba a la salida de clases, y caminaba palma con palma con él por los pasillos de Dalton. Habían pasado siete días, y aún salían a tomar café día por medio, y se besaban en el auto de Blaine y se murmuraban incoherencias en los oídos y labio con labio. Si a Kurt le había costado creer que eso _finalmente_ le había sucedido, le era casi imposible creer que _aún estuviera sucediéndole_. De hecho, aún seguía esperando el momento en el que se despertaría y sería solo un sueño. No estaba seguro si en algún momento de su vida dejaría de esperar ese momento.

Blaine estaba disfrutando cada momento con Kurt como si fuera el último. Sabía que, cuanto menos desprevenido lo agarrara, menos doloroso sería el golpe, pero se preguntaba a veces si no serían precisamente esa tensión y ese dolor anticipado los que irían a matarlo. Aunque Kurt no externalizara ninguna señal, Blaine sabía desde las Regionales que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba explotara, y todo el drama de Santana no estaba haciendo otra cosa que agregar leña al fuego. Si Kurt notaba que Blaine lo trataba como si fuese de porcelana y fuese a romperse en cualquier momento durante el día de colegio, pero luego lo besaba con desesperación y sed cuando volvían del Lima Bean, no había comentado nada al respecto. Blaine no sabía si prefería seguir en el limbo, donde no era necesario afrontar la verdad, o al menos no todavía, o que se dijesen las cosas de una maldita vez, para poder largarse a llorar de una maldita vez sin remordimiento de conciencia.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine estaban estudiando en la biblioteca de Dalton. Kurt simulaba que estudiaba; Blaine miraba a Kurt con ojos soñadores y sin disimulo. Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso. A Blaine no parecía importarle. Kurt cerró con un golpe su libro de historia, y Blaine ni pestañeó. Kurt soltó un suspiro irritado- _por qué Blaine tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles, Kurt realmente debía estudiar para ese examen de historia, muchas gracias_- y se volteó a ver a Blaine con sus labios más apretados y sus cejas más arqueadas.

Y Blaine lo estaba mirando con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos, que dulcificaba tanto su mirada hazel, y demonios, que guapo se veía a la luz de la tarde, con esos reflejos dorados en sus pestañas imposiblemente largas, y los deseos de golpearlo se mezclaban intrínsecamente con los deseos de besarlo, allí y entonces, a la vista de medio alumnado de Dalton.

Y Kurt abrió la boca, y en lugar de cualquiera de los comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes que estaba pergeñando en su mente, lo que salió fue un:

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la presentación de New Directions de este viernes?

La sonrisa de Blaine siguió plantada en su sitio, los mismos labios en la misma posición, pero Kurt lo conocía tanto que había llegado al punto en el que podía reconocer que el sentimiento se había ajado, que los labios estaban tensos, que los ojos no hacían entera compañía a la sonrisa. Y ese fue el momento en el que Kurt comenzó a desesperarse. _¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para arruinar todo tan pronto?_ Con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a balbucear incluso antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar a Blaine.

- Pero si no quieres, Blaine, no te preocupes, podemos ir a ver una película, o incluso… _incluso podemos no hacer nada en lo absoluto_.

Kurt se hubiera abofeteado en ese mismo momento. Si había algo que a Kurt le fascinaba de su relación con Blaine, tanto llegados a ese estadio como cuando solo eran amigos, era que no tenía que dejar de ser él mismo para que Blaine lo aceptase. Si tenía ganas de desvariar durante horas sobre la nueva chaqueta que se había comprado durante el fin de semana, o ir a clase tarareando una canción de _Next to Normal_, sabía que podía hacerlo sin miedo, porque Blaine no lo juzgaría, Blaine no lo miraría con una ceja arqueada y un gesto de disgusto pintado en el rostro. No solo porque Blaine compartía muchas de las cosas que enloquecían a Kurt, y podían pasarse horas hablando sobre ellas; sino también porque Blaine disfrutaba viendo a Kurt _sentir _intensamente las cosas. Blaine disfrutaba viendo a Kurt en su elemento, viendo a Kurt moverse con seguridad y confianza, pisando fuerte en la vida. Blaine había aceptado al Kurt roto y amargado, y lo aceptaría siempre, porque aceptarlo era el primer paso para recomponerlo. Pero el Kurt que brillaba con luz propia simplemente admirando la belleza de una buena película, o el que brillaba con luz propia destrozando con una sola mirada orgullosa y altanera a quien se hubiese atrevido a ofenderlo con algún comentario malicioso- porque eran las dos caras de la misma moneda, y Blaine era lo suficientemente consciente como para darse cuenta de que pedir una cara sin la otra hubiera sido una inconsistencia, y Blaine tampoco _quería_ una cara sin la otra-, ese era el _verdadero Kurt_. El Kurt que destrozaba corazones con una sonrisa, con un comentario despiadado, con una canción, con una lágrima. A Kurt le gustaba tener la certeza de que Blaine abrazaba por completo a su _verdadero_ él, mientras que a Blaine le encantaba que Kurt se sintiese lo suficientemente seguro como para mostrarse sin tapujos, sin defensas, sin máscaras sarcásticas, sin esas paredes que ponía delante de todo el mundo. El sentimiento también er recíproco e inverso, y aunque no lo habían dicho nunca, los dos sabían que era lo que hacía que esa relación funcionase. Si Blaine se sentía un poco asustado porque no sabía si sería capaz de escalar esas paredes en caso de que Kurt quisiese volver a levantarlas frente a él, se cuidaba muy bien de mostrarlo.

Y por eso Kurt se hubiese abofeteado apenas segundos después de que esa frase abandonó sus labios. Porque ese no era él. Eso no era lo que él hubiese dicho. Pero estaba tan consumido en el pánico de hacer las cosas mal, de _arruinarlo todo una vez que se le había dado una mano buena_, que no podía evitar retrotraerse, y cuando intentaba actuar de una manera que definitivamente no era suya, todo se volvía extraño e incómodo. Kurt sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que si había algo que podía hacerlo perder a Blaine, era precisamente el no ser él mismo.

- ¿Qué? No, Kurt, por favor, me encantaría ir contigo a ver a New Directions. Si tú quieres, claro.

Y el peso se alivianó un poco en el pecho de Kurt. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a darle a Blaine los escuetos detalles que le había contado Santana, sumados a las referencias vagas y un tanto desinteresadas que había conseguido sonsacarle a Finn la noche anterior.

Blaine lo escuchaba a medias, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Kurt, con la mirada perdida en las estanterías de la biblioteca. Kurt estaba tan abstraído y entusiasmado hablando de New Directions que no lo notó. Blaine se preguntó si el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta provenía solo de que Kurt hubiese arruinado todos sus planes para la que iba a ser su primera cita oficial, o también tenía que ver con que eso era una señal de que el final era más inminente que nunca.

Blaine prefería no pensar en que era muy fácil pensar platónicamente en la _liberación del ave recuperada_, pero que de la teoría a la realidad había más que un enorme paso. Blaine se apoyaba en la certeza de que, si no le abría la jaula al pájaro, el pájaro destrozaría la jaula a picotazos, o adelgazaría hasta poder escaparse por entre los barrotes. A Blaine el corazón se le partía de solo pensar en alejarse de Kurt, pero la otra opción no era factible- nunca había sido factible, porque, a fin de cuentas, tampoco le serviría para conservar a Kurt, sino solo _una cáscara vacía que ni siquiera sonaría como Kurt, que ni siquiera se parecería a Kurt_. Y por eso, Blaine sonreía, aún con la mirada perdida y los ojos acuosos, y aceptaba ir con Kurt a ver la presentación de New Directions.

Quizás era un poco extraño, pero el único pensamiento que le daba algo de esperanza era saber que él jamás sería capaz de mantener cerrada la puerta de la jaula de Kurt. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa certeza fuese suficiente como para mantener a Kurt a su lado, pero prefería no aferrarse demasiado a la idea.

Kurt había nacido para volar, y Blaine daría sus propias alas por que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Burt Hummel era un hombre sencillo, sin vueltas, al que le gustaban las cosas simples que suelen gustarle a cualquier hombre, al que el vestuario de Kurt solía darle dolores de cabeza, y que ardía en deseos de hostiar a Finn, porque jugar a dos puntas definitivamente no era algo que un Hummel haría, y Finn no era menos un Hummel que él o que Kurt dentro de la mente de Burt.

Burt Hummel era un hombre sencillo, pero eso no significaba que era tonto. Burt sabía que había algo más que amistad entre Kurt y ese tal Blaine, aunque su hijo no se lo hubiese contado, y no era solo porque Kurt llevaba diez días sonriendo tanto que Burt pensaba que se le iban a caer los labios. No solo era porque había atrapado al vuelo pedazos sueltos de conversación al teléfono entre Kurt y alguna chica de New Directions- Mercedes seguramente, o Rachel, tal vez, porque la relación de Kurt y Rachel era más conflictiva que la de Rachel y Finn, y eso era mucho decir, y Burt no solía saber si estaban en la semana en la que les tocaba odiarse o en la que les tocaba estar atados por la cadera-, que no era comprometedora, pero que generaba sospechas. No solo era porque Carole sonreía como maniática cada vez que, de casualidad, el nombre de Blaine salía en una conversación.

No solo era porque Kurt llevaba meses deseando y queriendo a ese chico con desesperación, y Burt sabía que, tarde o temprano, su hijo _siempre _conseguía lo que quería.

Burt Hummel era un hombre sencillo, pero no era tonto, y si Blaine Anderson no había salido de su taller con una cicatriz con forma de llave inglesa en la frente cuando fue a darle cátedra sobre cómo educar a su hijo, habido sido porque Burt Hummel estaba muy lejos de ser tonto.

Burt había visto a Blaine varias veces antes de encontrárselo con resaca en la cama de su hijo, siempre a las corridas, siempre de uniforme, siempre con la sonrisa de caballero pintada en el rostro y los modales impecables a flor de piel. A Burt le había parecido _bien_, porque Kurt y él parecían muy unidos, y era un gran alivio el pensar que Kurt tenía alguien con quien descargarse, alguien que lo entendiese y lo apoyase, alguien con quien compartir las cosas que Burt no sabía si estaba preparado para compartir con él. Blaine podía ser un mentor y un amigo, y por supuesto que Kurt iba a estar enamorado de él, porque así era Kurt, que se aferraba con cuerpo y alma a quien lo aceptase durante un rato, a quien le demostrase un poco de cariño. A Burt podía destrozarle el alma ese pensamiento, pero esa relación no le quitaba el sueño

Burt no se sorprendió cuando se enteró a medias- porque no, no era tonto, y por eso sabía que Kurt no le _mentiría_, pero que podía ser muy habilidoso en _ocultarle la verdad_- del fiasco de la fiesta de Rachel, y de la desilusión de Kurt. Burt hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ahorrarle un solo corazón roto a Kurt, pero en el fondo sabía que no era posible: Kurt era un alma sensible, exactamente como lo había sido Elizabeth, y las almas sensibles estaban hechas para sentir intensamente, tanto la felicidad como el dolor. Ahorrarle a Kurt el sufrimiento del dolor sería como pedirle que no fuese Kurt. Burt jamás había puesto sus fichas en Blaine; sabía que Blaine no era más que un adolescente alborotado y en vías de descubrimiento, y que, como todo adolescente, tarde o temprano terminaría rompiendo el corazón de Kurt. La parte de Burt Hummel que podía dejar de lado por un segundo que era el padre sobre-protector de un adolescente que había sufrido en diecisiete años más de lo que un hombre debería sufrir en toda su vida, no le guardaba rencor ni le cargaba ningún peso en la espalda: Burt sabía que Kurt era una persona sumamente especial- mucho, mucho más profundamente que la manía por las cremas y las canciones de chica- y no esperaba de él que pudiese apreciarlo, no hablemos de soportarlo.

Burt sí se sorprendió cuando lo vio entrar en su taller mecánico y el chico, ante su desafío leve pero no oculto, le chapuceó una historia sobre su padre tratando de volverlo hetero haciéndolo construir un auto. Burt hubiera querido reírse un poco, porque él había hecho que Kurt se _ensuciase_ las manos desde que había podido pararse en sus dos piernas, y aunque se enorgullecía de que su hijo supiese casi tanto de autos como él, jamás había logrado que Kurt no fuese inmediatamente después a lavarse tanto que Burt pensaba que iba a caérsele la piel, y a _introducirse_- porque no se podía utilizar otra palabra- en un par de jeans tan ajustados que Burt no podía evitar pensar que se los _pintaba_ en la piel. _Mucho menos que dejaran de gustarle los chicos_. Burt no iba a hacerse el inocente: él también había deseado más de una vez que a Kurt le gustasen las chicas. No porque Burt tuviese un problema con los gays en si mismos, le resultasen desagradables o los considerase pecadores. Burt simplemente hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen más sencillas para Kurt, y la homosexualidad no era considerada precisamente una virtud en Lima, Ohio.

Pero Burt jamás hubiese intentando cambiar a Kurt a sabiendas, ni pedirle a Kurt que cambiase. Además, imaginaba la misma perspectiva -Kurt y su vestuario inexpugnable, Kurt y sus canciones de Broadway, Kurt y su voz aguda, Kurt y su rutina de hidratación, pero también Kurt y su caja de herramientas completa y en perfecto orden, Kurt y su malhumor por las mañanas, Kurt pateando a Finn por debajo de la mesa durante la cena-, pero con Kurt enamorado de una chica, y simplemente no le_ sabía_ bien, era como morder una manzana con ilusión y darse cuenta de que era arenosa. Burt sabía que la sexualidad de su hijo no era más importante que su color favorito: era un rasgo, una cualidad, no más importante que cualquier otro, pero que, si llegase a ser modificado, Kurt simplemente dejaría de ser Kurt. Pedirle a Kurt que no le gustasen los chicos sería como pedirle que no usase más corbatas de moño, o que no se compadeciese de Finn cuando estaba enfermo. Kurt podría intentarlo, podía ocultarlo ante los demás, pero al final del día se escabulliría en el cuarto de su hermano para leerle algo, o lloraría como una niña viendo _Sailor Moon_. Burt amaba a su hijo, con todo y esos detalles, y jamás haría nada por cambiarlo.

Por eso, cuando lo escuchó contar aquella historia, Burt desarrolló el primer ramalazo de empatía había Blaine Anderson. No era lástima, porque esos chicos no necesitaban lástima: necesitaban comprensión y cariño. Burt hubiera querido _cualquier cosa_ menos desarrollar cariño por el impertinente que había terminado borracho en la cama de su hijo y que tenía todas las cartas necesarias en la mano para hacerlo miserable con solo chasquear los dedos. Pero a fin de cuentas era solo un chico que no se sentía querido; que, aunque lo ocultase muy bien detrás del peinado-casco y la compostura constante, debía sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal, que debía haber algo mal en él. Burt lo miró por un segundo, y vio en el fondo de sus ojos hazel ese dolor triste y antiguo que descubría a veces en los ojos de Kurt cuando su hijo pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando y, _no_, dijese lo que dijese Carole, _no se había enamorado irremediablemente del chico en ese mismo instante_, pero si se había dado cuenta de que no podría odiarlo como quizás hubiese debido. Burt no lo admitiría nunca, pero sabía que, a la larga, lo que lo perdería sería su gran corazón.

Blaine hablaba sobre cómo debería darle una charla sobre sexo a su hijo, y Burt sólo podía pensar en cómo había nombrado justo esas características que eran tan Kurt, pero que habían sido tan Elizabeth también, y en el brillo de sus ojos y la calidez de su voz al mencionar el nombre de su hijo.

Burt corrió a Blaine del taller con un comentario cortante, pero no pensó ni un por un segundo que Blaine estaba intentando que Kurt supiese sobre sexo precisamente porque tenía intereses de clase sexual por él; ¿quién en su sano juicio pediría que alguien estuviese informado para incitarlo a algo inconveniente? La desinformación siempre es una de las mejores amigas de la desgracia, y no solo respecto al embarazo adolescente. Blaine quería que Kurt supiese sobre sexo porque _realmente_ estaba preocupado por él, porque _realmente_ temía por Kurt y por su integridad, no solo física, sino también sentimental.

Mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo, Burt se preguntaba cuánto tardaría ese chico tan compuesto y educado en sacar la cabeza de debajo de la axila, no para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor- porque si Burt conocía algo a su hijo, podía estar seguro de que Kurt se encargaría de dejarle eso _muy en claro_-, sino para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando dentro de su propia cabeza.

Burt Hummel era un hombre sencillo, pero no era tonto, y cuando Kurt se asomó por quinta vez en diez minutos por la ventana de la sala, a ver si divisaba a la distancia el auto de Blaine, Burt apagó la televisión suspirando. Se preguntó asustado si se sentiría tan incómodo si Kurt estuviese saliendo a buscar a una chica, o si Kurt fuese una chica esperando a que su novio la pasase a buscar. Se respondió que sí, y se sintió mejor consigo mismo.

- Kurt.- Y su hijo pegó un pequeño saltito de la sorpresa, pero enseguida se compuso y lo miró perspicazmente a través de sus largas pestañas rubias.- Siéntate.

Kurt se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero el hecho de que se había sentado apenas en el borde del sillón hacia evidente que estaba intranquilo y nervioso.

- Kurt, creo que tienes algo que contarme.

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Carole te lo ha contado?

Burt negó con la cabeza.

- No. Y creo que merezco oírlo de tu boca, ¿no crees?

- Eso es lo que le dije a Carole cuando le pedí que no te lo contara.

Ese simple comentario hizo que Burt se sintiese mejor. A fin de cuentas, Kurt no era más que un adolescente, con todo el derecho del mundo a estar asustado y a hacerse un lío pensando en contarle a su padre algo que seguramente pensaba que no iba a caerle bien. Era bueno que Kurt no mantuviese constantemente esa postura de poder con todo, de ser el adulto, de ser el responsable. Saber que Kurt había querido contárselo, pero no había podido era tranquilizador y hasta cierto punto reconfortante para Burt.

- Blaine y yo estamos saliendo.- Y pudo ver como Kurt cerraba los ojos apretados, como preparándose para recibir un golpe.

Burt estiró el brazo y apoyó la mano en la rodilla de Kurt.

- Me alegro.

Kurt abrió los ojos rápidamente, y lo miró desorbitadamente.

- ¿Nada más? ¿Ningún discurso sobre mi integridad moral, sobre el respeto, sobre la atención, sobre el cuidado? ¿Ninguna amenaza contra su integridad física, ningún aura de terror que quieras establecer alrededor suyo? ¿Nada más?

Burt negó con la cabeza.

- Kurt, creo y deseo haberte educado lo mejor que he podido. Quisiera ahorrarte los errores, ahorrarte el sufrimiento, pero no puedo, porque ese es el camino que tienes que andar solo. No puedo vivir tu vida por ti. Sé que has pasado por muchos malos momentos, pero, por evitártelos, también comenzaría a quitarte los placeres de la vida. Sal con tu novio, háganle frente al mundo, quiéranse, cuídense y respétense, dure dos semanas, dos meses, dos años o dos vidas. Confío en ti, Kurt.- Y era tan doloroso mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que eran los ojos de Elizabeth, tan sinceros y tan dulces como habían sido los de ella, y que se llenaban con las mismas lágrimas de emoción.- Confío en ti, y confío en tu criterio. Confío en que elegiste a la persona indicada, y confío en que sabrás llevarlo adelante. Caerás, como caemos todos, pero lo harás a tu manera, y sin permitir que nadie te fuerce a nada. Te amo, Kurt, y no podría privarte jamás de algo que puede hacerte feliz.

Kurt se le echó a los brazos para darle un abrazo apretado, y Burt se sintió muy aliviado, porque no creía poder contener las lágrimas mucho más, y, pese a todo lo que habían vivo juntos, aún se sentía extraño frente a la idea de llorar delante de su hijo. Se abrazaron un largo rato, con Burt acariciando suavemente la nuca de Kurt, como hacía años que no hacía y, _oh, estaba tan orgulloso de ese hombre en el que su hijo se había convertido, pero como extrañaba también esas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto_. Se separaron solamente cuando sonó el timbre.

Burt vio el pánico en la cara de Kurt, y se dio cuenta de que debía estar horrorizado de solo imaginar cómo debía lucir. Le dio una palmada en el hombro un tanto incómoda.

- Ve a arreglarte. Yo entretendré a Blaine cinco minutos- Se sonó los nudillos.- Te apuesto que él y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- ¡Papá!

- De futbol, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa estabas pensando?

* * *

** Notas de la autora:** Ok, la idea era publicar toda esta última parte, que básicamente habla sobre el 2x17, de un tirón, pero me di cuenta de que una vez más me estaba quedando insufriblemente largo, y que después es complicadísimo publicar historias tan largas en la mayoría de los lugares donde publico (LJ, pot ejemplo) y etc. Así que les dejo esta parte por ahora, para que se entretengan un rato. Esta semana si o si debería estar publicando la siguiente y esperemos que última parte, ahora que terminé con los exámenes :) Gracias a todos por leer, siempre.

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	10. 18: Apoyo

**Fandom**: Glee  
**Título:** Kiss me (goodbye, I'm defying gravity). Parte V  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Rachel López. ND en general.  
**Parejas:** Klaine. friendship!Hummelberry, friendship!Blanana  
**Tema:** _#18: Apoyo. _  
**Extensión:** 7224 palabras.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers hasta el 2x17, _A night of neglect_  
**Notas:** NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO TERMINÉ. Por dios, esto fue monstruoso. Preparense porque ahora viene el capítulo correspondiente al 2x18 *wink*. Para entender del todo el final de esta parte, deberían haber leído _Llaves del alma_ que forma parte de este mismo universo.  
**Dedicatoria:** A **michan_kitamura**, por no haberme dejado nunca sola a lo largo de todo este viaje.

* * *

Kurt estaba tan enojado que cualquiera- y, repetía en su cabeza, poniendo quizás más énfasis del necesario, _cualquiera_- que se cruzase por su camino debería temer por su vida. Estaba enojado con Karofsky, por supuesto, estaba _furioso_ con Karofsky, pero también estaba enojado con Blaine y consigo mismo. Quizás la única persona involucrada con la que Kurt no estaba enojado era Santana, pero mejor no pensaba demasiado en eso, porque estaba tan molesto que si le dedicaba un segundo pensamiento al asunto, seguramente encontraría algún motivo para tomárselas con Santana también.

Dave Karofsky era un idiota reprimido. Eso lo explicaba todo bastante bien.

Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo un poco duro al respecto, porque Kurt sabía algo del cataclismo que debía estar sucediendo en la mente de Dave, y la verdad era que le tenía un poco de lástima. La lástima se le difuminaba bastante cuando pensaba que el infierno que él mismo había tenido que atravesar- y que era uno de los principales motivos por los que Karofsky estaba tan asustado, y por consiguiente se comportaba de esa manera- había sido creado y mantenido por el mismo Dave en una proporción nada despreciable. Pero Kurt no se esperaba nada mejor de Dave Karofsky, así que sí, estaba furioso con él, pero no sorprendido.

Si, en cambio, estaba sorprendido por Blaine.

Blaine era un idiota. Eso lo explicaba todo _bastante_ bien.

En el momento en el que el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar y la latina se alejó corriendo vociferando a cual insulto más malsonante, Kurt comenzó a temblar. Dudó por un segundo si no sería una buena idea argüir alguna excusa idiota- no importaba cuál, era evidente que Blaine iba a darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando- y encerrarse diez minutos en el baño para mojarse la cara, tranquilizarse un poco y quizás pegarle un par de puñetazos a la pared, hasta quitarse las ganas de golpear contra algo de carne y hueso. Sabía que probablemente eso arruinaría sus uñas, pero no por eso la idea le parecía menos atractiva. Se volteó a ver a Blaine, desechando la idea de la escapada, cuando se dio cuenta con horror de que estaba teniendo un _arrebato Neanderthal_.

Blaine tenía las manos en los bolsillos, las mejillas arreboladas y se veía más incómodo de lo que Kurt lo había visto en su vida, y eso que había estado ahí justo después de que Jeremiah lo rechazase. A Kurt se le desinfló un poco el enojo en el pecho. A fin de cuentas, estaba molesto con él mismo por no haber actuado, por no haber soltado más que un comentario sarcástico cuando ya el momento culmine había pasado. Era un poco hipócrita de su parte enfadarse con Blaine por haber perdido el control cuando se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberlo perdido él. Se consoló pensando que su lugar era preocuparse por Blaine, y no por sí mismo.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- Siseó, y pudo ver cómo Blaine se encogía un poco dentro de su chaqueta, y se le subían los colores a las mejillas.- Es dos veces más grande que tú, en todo aspecto. Podría haberte destrozado con una sola mano, con los ojos cerrados. ¿_En qué demonios estabas pensando_?

Blaine agachó la cabeza, y Kurt pudo leer en todas sus señales físicas que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva. _Oh, no, Blaine Anderson, eso definitivamente no va a funcionar conmigo._

- Estaba pensando en que no soporto que nadie me denigre. Y menos sabiendo cuáles son los verdaderos motivos por los que me denigra, Kurt. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, y simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero eso no amerita que seas_ idiota_. Soldado que se protege sirve para otra guerra, Blaine. Tienes que saber elegir cuáles son las batallas que podrías ganar, y cuáles no.- Apoyó una mano en su antebrazo y sintió como se relajaba un poco la tensión.- De todos modos, nunca serás un buen guerrero.

Blaine simuló ofenderse un poco, pero Kurt lo ignoró, y finalmente el Warbler debió resignarse a aflojar la compostura, porque era tan cansador simular la ofensa cuando lo único que realmente deseaba hacer era apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- Tu ofensiva deja mucho que desear, Blaine Warbler. Tu defensiva es tu mejor arma

- Tú serías un gran guerrero.

Kurt sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya, noventa por ciento de dulzura, y diez por ciento de socarronería. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine y lo arrastró un poco hacia el auditorio.

- Mi ofensiva es impecable, Blaine Warbler. Y si has dudado de eso por un solo segundo, significa que_ no entiendes nada de la vida_.

* * *

Kurt no le dedicó un segundo pensamiento a la intervención de Santana hasta mucho después, acostado en su cama. Pensó por un momento que tal vez el esfuerzo no había sido en vano, y que algo había calado hondo en el entendimiento de la latina. Sonrió un poco, pero se dio media vuelta y se fue a dormir con el recuerdo del último beso de buenas noches de Blaine ardiéndole en los labios. No volvió a dedicarle otro pensamiento a esa extraña situación hasta varios días después.

Por el contrario, Blaine Anderson se fue a dormir pensando exhaustivamente en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, y todo lo que estaba implícito, pero no se había dicho. Tenía los sentidos- vista, tacto, gusto, olfato, oído- intoxicados por _Kurt, Kurt y Kurt_, y jamás se había sentido tan pleno, pero en los quince segundos justo anteriores a quedarse dormido, su último pensamiento fue para Santana López.

* * *

Blaine Anderson nunca se había sentido tan horrorizado en su vida.

Bueno, quizás se le había pegado un poco de la tendencia a la hipérbole de Kurt- sumado a la pequeña _drama queen_ que también existía dentro suyo, muchas gracias-, pero definitivamente, lo que estaba sucediendo superaba los límites de su comprensión. Se había sentido dolorosamente sorprendido al ver que en el auditorio que Artie y Brittany presagiaban lleno a reventar, no había más que cuatro personas: una niña vestida de porrista, un claro futbolista, un muchacho con un pelo más incontrolable que el suyo- lo que, definitivamente, era mucho decir- que Blaine hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por que era un descastado y un hombre que parecía a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea- lo cual, una vez más, era _mucho decir_, porque, ey, Blaine convivía con Kurt y su spray para el pelo en un básico diario. Blaine estuvo a punto de acercarse a cualquiera de ellos para preguntarles si sabían algo respecto a la tonelada de supuestos asistentes que no veía por ningún lado, pero Kurt lo sujetó con mano firme y lo obligó a sentarse en los asientos más alejados del extraño conjunto que se podían elegir, sin que fuera mal educado y sin que pareciese que se habían ido a sentar demasiado al fondo porque su única intención era meterse mano.

Se sentaron, y Blaine se tragó los deseos de hacerle cualquier pregunta a Kurt, porque el castaño tenía los labios tan apretados que se le estaban poniendo blancos, y Blaine podía ver la tensión comenzando a formarse en sus nudillos y en la comisura de sus ojos. Lo tomó de la mano y le acarició los nudillos hasta que sintió que se relajaban un poco, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa. Blaine sentía que iba a tumbos el noventa por ciento del tiempo en la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, pero era un bálsamo saber que podía ser la piedra de toque de Kurt, que tenía en sus manos el poder de hacer que Kurt se relajase y sonriese. Era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir.

Cuando Tina salió al escenario y comenzó a cantar, Blaine se percató de varias cosas: primero, quizás no iba con el estilo de Kurt, pero _esa chica sí que sabía vestirse_, y ni hablemos de cantar; segundo, no conocía la canción, pero no importaba, porque por lo que Kurt le había explicado, ese era uno de los objetivos de la noche, y además iba a las mil maravillas con la voz de Tina; tercero, entendió por qué se había generado la tensión de Kurt apenas habían entrado al auditorio.

Apenas Tina comenzó a cantar, comenzaron los silbidos, los abucheos, los gritos, los insultos. Blaine sintió el remolino de emociones comenzar a formarse en la parte baja de su estómago. La pena, la vergüenza, el odio, los malos recuerdos. De haber podido, hubiera subido al escenario a abrazar a Tina y a recibir él mismo los insultos. Le hubiera importado bastante poco, y hasta lo hubiera hecho con una sonrisa, porque eso era lo que sabía hacer, y ese era el terreno en el que se sentía seguro. Kurt tenía razón- y Blaine hasta podía imaginarse su sonrisa fanfarrona de _Te lo dije_-: la intolerancia y la ignorancia alcanzaban niveles insospechados en ese colegio. Blaine entendía por qué se la habían tomado contra Kurt: Kurt atentaba contra aquello que ellos veían como un ideal, aunque su ideal heteronormativo fuese anticuado y vicioso, según Blaine, pero _para gustos, colores_; Kurt atacaba la autoestima de muchos que, como Karofsky, preferían mantenerse alejados de la homosexualidad, por miedo o vergüenza a descubrirla dentro de sí mismos. Blaine entendía el odio hacia Kurt, aunque no lo aprobase; Blaine sentía lástima por todos aquellos que no podrían salir jamás de la prisión de sus mentes cuadradas. Porque la prisión era para ellos, no para Kurt, ni tampoco para Blaine.

Pero, ¿qué mal podían hacer unos chicos decididamente talentosos, a los que les gustaba cantar? Blaine incluso podía hacer un esfuerzo enorme y entender que se burlasen de los chicos, porque la música siempre había sido considerada algo _gay_, pero, ¿_Tina_? ¿Qué mal podía estarles haciendo _Tina_?

Blaine sentía el remolino de emociones subiendo por su esófago, amargándole la boca, bloqueándole la nariz, nublándole los ojos. Se sentía agradecido de haber encontrado un lugar como Dalton, en el que se había podido lamer las heridas y desarrollar las nuevas fortalezas sin que jamás nadie hubiese dicho una sola palabra para tirarlo abajo. Pero este era el mundo de Kurt, y Blaine sabía que si quería seguir junto a Kurt, tenía que acostumbrarse a este mundo. Y Blaine definitivamente quería seguir junto a Kurt.

Este era el mundo de Kurt, pero también era el mundo real, repleto de gente que odiaba como si fuese un pasatiempo, que arrojaba sus opiniones y sus burlas por los aires, sin darse cuenta de que eran dardos envenenados, sin pensar que podían estar arruinando el día o incluso la vida de alguien más. Dos años atrás, Blaine se había refugiado en Dalton, porque no encajaba en su antigua escuela, porque cada día era un martirio, porque lo que le había pasado en aquel baile había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, pero también porque no se creía capaz de enfrentarse a la realidad del mundo. No se creía capaz de aceptar que el mundo era _así_, que él podía intentar hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos por cambiarlo, pero que al final del día, no era más que una gota de agua en un inmenso mar.

Dos años después, Blaine tenía a Kurt, no solo como la persona a la que esperaba poder hacer sonreír cada día de su vida, sino también como su apoyo, su mejor amigo, su fortaleza, su ejemplo a seguir. Blaine nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente como Kurt, y era esa valentía la que lo dejaba sin aliento, la que lo hacía creer que quizás una gota de agua era insignificante, pero era _su _gota de agua, y estaba obligado a aportarla si podía hacerlo.

Tina se había ido corriendo del escenario en medio de las lágrimas, pero Blaine sabía que la vez siguiente volvería a plantarse en él, con los puños apretados y la voz afilada.

Blaine se preguntaba si llegaría alguna vez el día en que pudiese ser, no como Kurt, porque eso sería mucho pedir, pero sí como Tina, y caerse, pero volverse a levantar, sin importar cuántas veces volvieran a intentar derribarlo. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a desarrollar la capacidad de la inmunidad, de no sangrar por el alma cada vez que alguien intentara hacerle daño, o si sangraba, procurar que eso no pudiera tirarlo abajo. Kurt le apretó la mano un poco, y Blaine deseó fervientemente poder tener esa capacidad, porque sabía que iba a necesitarla para poder seguir con Kurt, porque Kurt no podía estarse de brazos cruzados sin enfrentarse al mundo.

Y Blaine definitivamente quería seguir con Kurt.

* * *

Blaine leyó el mensaje que Kurt acababa de recibir por sobre el hombro de este, y frunció un poco el entrecejo, porque era un mensaje de Rachel escrito con abreviaturas y frases a medio decir, y para Blaine eso solo podía significar que Rachel había enloquecido (un poquitito más). Pero para Kurt parecía tener alguna clase de sentido, porque meneó la cabeza y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo posterior del pantalón, murmurando entre dientes. Luego tomó la mano de Blaine y lo arrastró fuera del auditorio, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada burlona del jugador de fútbol, que Blaine sentía clavada en su espalda como si fuese una daga.

- ¿Kurt, qué está pasando?

Pero el castaño no le contestó, y escudriñó a un lado y al otro del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, y sin preámbulos, arrastró a Blaine dentro del primer aula a oscuras que se les presentó en el camino. Si Blaine antes había estado confundido, en ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la boca para volver a interrogar a Kurt al respecto, pero el susodicho lo silenció con un beso apremiante y profundo. Blaine jadeó dentro del beso, y se aferró a tientas con ambas manos a la cintura de Kurt; podía sentir el deseo y la anticipación, y también una pizquita de miedo, comenzándole a hervir en la parte baja del estómago.

Eso de besarse a oscuras era un nuevo mundo de sensaciones, porque Blaine estaba acostumbrado a que se besasen a plena luz, donde en cualquier momento podía parar, establecer un poco de distancia y mirar a Kurt a los ojos para asegurarse de que los dos seguían en la misma página. Besar a Kurt en un aula vacía de su vieja escuela era un desafío, y también era un riesgo, porque, a oscuras, Blaine no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Kurt, que, a oscuras, era solo una mezcla intoxicante de aliento cálido y manos suaves, y Blaine era más consciente que nunca de cuánto más alto que él era Kurt. A oscuras, Kurt era un misterio de ángulos y formas planas, era algo a lo que Blaine no sabía bien cómo aferrarse, pero a lo que necesitaba aferrarse más que nunca.

Kurt besándolo a oscuras era parecido a Kurt a plena luz cuando no se besaban: apremiante, incisivo, pasional, demandante, un centro húmedo y caliente de deseo y de fervor. A oscuras, Kurt dejaba salir en un beso todo aquello que era siempre, pero que escondía cuando se besaban y Blaine podía verlo. El moreno se preguntaba si lo hacía conscientemente, si se reprimía a propósito y, de ser así, si lo hacía por él o por sí mismo. Se preguntaba si sería sobrepasar demasiado los límites el decirle que había aprendido a quererlo así, cómo era, y que le gustaría que no tuviese miedo de expresarlo en cualquier aspecto que le gustase.

Pero ese era un pensamiento para archivar para más adelante, para cuando decidieran que era buen tiempo de sentarse y hablar, de poner las cosas bien en claro, de intercambiar opiniones, negociar, ceder, pactar. Blaine sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, porque el sentarse y hablar, _siempre_, había sido el sello característico de su relación con Kurt desde un principio, y lo último que los dos querían era que eso cambiase. Era un pensamiento para digerir y razonar más tarde, porque en ese momento Kurt Hummel estaba recorriendo con su lengua su labio inferior, mientras sus manos temblorosas se abrían paso por debajo del cárdigan que Blaine llevaba puesto, y no importaba que Blaine no pudiese atesorar eso—Kurt siendo verdaderamente Kurt, deseoso y anhelante, yendo de frente y tomando lo que creía que le correspondía y, o_h, sí le correspondía_- en la memoria de los ojos: le bastaba atesorarlo en la memoria del resto de los sentidos.

Para que Kurt se sintiese lo suficientemente cómodo como para animarse a actuar del mismo modo cuando pudiese verlo, tenían toda la vida por delante.

* * *

Kurt se maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que las manos no habían dejado de temblarle, y quizás fue por eso que se aferró con fuerza a la espalda baja de Blaine (o quizás fue porque se moría de ganas del contacto piel con piel, pero esa no era la excusa que podía dar en voz alta). Blaine soltó un respingo, y Kurt se mordisqueó un poco el labio, preguntándose si había traspasado algún límite no establecido. No lo había pensado, no lo había planeado (no lo habia planeado_ demasiado_, porque a fin de cuentas había sido él quien los llevase al aula vacía y a oscuras), y en realidad no creía que fuera a ir mucho más lejos que ese simple e inocente contacto de sus manos contra la espalda de Blaine por debajo de la ropa.

Kurt aún seguía sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, todavía estaba un poco aterrorizado, y era un poco porque sentía que seguía sin saber lo suficiente (porque para Kurt, lo _suficiente_ nunca era menos que _todo_), y tenía un poco de pánico por lo que se pudiese (no, no se pudiese, _Blaine pudiese_, lo que era aún más terrible, porque no era como decepcionar a un extraño sin nombre ni rostro) pretender de él. Pero, sobre todo, porque Kurt no estaba seguro de si estaba bien lo que deseaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre _cómo _debía desearlo, pero eso no hacía que el deseo se extinguiese.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se sentarían y hablarían del tema, y los dos estarían mucho más cómodos sabiendo que los términos y las condiciones estaban claros y que no habría malos entendidos. Pero el momento de hablar no era entonces, en el que todo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado excitante, demasiado maravilloso, y a Kurt no lo abandonaba la sensación de que si hablaban sobre eso, lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos diez días se desvanecería como si hubiese sido un sueño.

(Por eso, no podía dejar de aprovechar esa oportunidad irreal, un aula vacía y a oscuras en el McKinley High, la adrenalina del encuentro con Karofsky aún presente en los sistemas de los dos, un Blaine que estaba como alucinado, en el buen y el mal sentido, por lo que era la vida del día a día de los miembros de New Directions. Kurt no podía dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad, porque si realmente era un sueño, jamás se perdonaría el no haber besado a Blaine hasta quedarse sin aliento durante aquellos escasos diez minutos que a ellos les parecieron una eternidad).

* * *

Eran pasos pequeños, Blaine entendía eso, pero eran pasos hacia adelante, y por eso no podía quitarse la sonrisa estúpida que llevaba pintada en el rostro. Salieron del aula y fue como si el encantamiento se hubiese roto, y salieron sin tocarse, porque los dos eran conscientes de que ya habían tenido bastante con el encuentro anterior con Karofsky, y que incluso había sido un poco imprudente de su parte quedarse besándose en un aula en la que él podía encontrarlos en cualquier instante. Pero no importaba, porque habían tenido suerte, y él no los había encontrado, y porque para eso tenían diecisiete años: para besarse a escondidas a la primera oportunidad, para ser imprudentes y un poco idiotas, para elegir mal las batallas que debían luchar (o elegirlas _bien_ y pelearlas _mal_).

Para que Kurt pudiese perder un poco el miedo en un aula a oscuras entre un beso impaciente y ahogado y unas manos blancas deslizándose contra una espalda morena.

Fue por eso que Blaine se tomó tan a mal el comentario de Sandy Ryerson apenas entraron al auditorio. Blaine siempre había sabido que había demasiadas cosas dadas vuelta en el mundo, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible de entender cómo, mientras él y Kurt continuaban poniendo piedra sobre piedra de los cimientos de lo que Blaine esperaba que fuese la relación más sana y más duradera de su vida, el odio de aquel hombre no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Blaine siempre había sabido que, por regla general, el mundo primero odia y después pregunta, primero destruye y luego intenta comprender. Lo sabía, pero durante los primeros meses en Dalton había archivado en el fondo de su mente ese conocimiento, que iba anclado perpetuamente al natural instinto de auto-conservación, porque allí no lo había necesitado nunca. Y muy en el fondo, Blaine sabía que aunque Dalton fuese especial, y a él la vida le pareciese más brillante desde que había conocido a Kurt, el mundo no había cambiado.

De primer instinto, le soltó al hombre el comentario más odioso que se le ocurrió en el momento pero, poco a poco, Blaine Anderson estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

El Señor Schuester había desaparecido hacia un buen rato y por algún motivo que nadie lograba comprender (y por eso mismo nadie cuestionaba), Puck había quedado encargado de las llaves del auditorio. Kurt se paseaba entre los abrazos de Brittany, la charla amena y casual con Quinn, las críticas habituales a Finn, las felicitaciones a Mike, los consuelos a Tina, los reproches a Mercedes (y las miradas de aprobación a Rachel, podía negarlas todo lo que quisiese, pero a Blaine no se le escapaban), y hacia todo con naturalidad, sin esfuerzo aparente. Kurt gravitaba de otra manera cuando estaba con ND, se comportaba distinto, como si esa fuese su segunda piel, como si esa manera de actuar le resultase tan natural como respirar.

A Blaine le dolía: era un recordatorio constante del reloj que sentía ticando sobre sus espaldas a cada momento que pasaba con Kurt; una manera de tener siempre presente que Kurt era fugaz, que Kurt podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Le dolía, pero no podía negar que lo hacía feliz también: ese era el verdadero Kurt, y si era necesario perderlo para que pudiese ser libremente él, Blaine no dudaría un segundo en tomar esa opción.

Fue Sam quien empezó con la movida, diciendo que era una lástima que se hubiera arruinado la canción de Tina, y Blaine asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, porque no podría estar más de acuerdo. Mike comenzó a animarla, y Tina no se hizo mucho de rogar para volver al escenario y cantar completa su versión de _I Follow Rivers_. El club entero la aplaudió de pie, y mientras Blaine se frotaba las palmas, que le habían quedado rojas de tanto aplaudir, se preguntó si lo harían porque realmente les había gustado la presentación o porque la querían y querían subirle el autoestima. Algo le dijo que lo hacían principalmente por esto último, pero que si se lo hubiera preguntando a cualquiera de ellos, ninguno lo hubiera concientizado. Eran como una familia, que se herían y se criticaban porque sí, porque podían, pero que cuando uno de ellos realmente los necesitaba, o había sido atacado por alguien de afuera, todos mostraban los colmillos y sacaban a relucir las palabras de apoyo y admiración. Dolía un poco el pensar que había hecho falta la catástrofe de Kurt para que el círculo se cerrara y se dieran cuenta de que, si no se tenían entre sí, no tenían _nada_.

Fue Mercedes la que dijo que Rachel se merecía cantar, también, y Blaine jamás había visto que la morena se hiciese de rogar para cantar, si no todo lo contrario. Rachel se acercó a su bolso y sacó un CD que le alcanzó a Sam. El rubio la miró perplejo.

- Pensé que querías cantar _My heart will go on_.- Miró la carátula del disco y frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Por qué vas con la vida con un disco con las pistas de _Wicked_ en tu bolso, Rachel?

- Uno _no puede_ ir por la vida sin un disco con las pistas de_ Wicked_ en el bolso, Sam.

Blaine se aguantó la risa, porque vio por el rabillo del ojo a Kurt asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, otros miembros de New Directions no tenían los mismos problemas que él, y rieron y suspiraron a partes iguales: no era que no estuvieran acostumbrados a la locura diaria de Rachel, si no que precisamente porque estaban acostumbrados tenían derecho a sentirse divertidos y fastidiados por igual.

- Pista número once, por favor.

Si Blaine conocía algo a Rachel, podía estar seguro de que los temas estaban ordenados cronológicamente según estricto orden de aparición en la obra, así que hizo sus cuentas, y, como conocía a Rachel, y sabía cuáles temas quería y podía cantar, estaba un noventa por ciento seguro de lo que la morena iba a cantar. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se trepó al escenario a comenzar a pavonearse, como todos hubieran esperado, si no que se plantó delante de Kurt con los brazos en jarra, y carraspeó hasta que el castaño se dignó a dirigirle una mirada.

- ¿Si, Rachel?

- Kurt, eres Rachel Berry hecho hombre.

Kurt bufó.

- Rachel, creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que eso es algo _verdaderamente horribl__e_ para decirle a alguien.

Blaine hubiera jurado que Santana se retorcía de ganas de chocarle los cinco a Kurt y luego palmearle el trasero en felicitación. Rachel, en cambio, ignoró absolutamente el comentario de Kurt y- lo cual no era ninguna novedad en ella, realmente- simplemente continuó adelante con su monólogo.

- Y como eres _Rachel Berry hecho hombre_, la verdad es que eres una diva tan desprestigiada y descuidada como yo. Por supuesto, no tienes mi talento.- Rachel se corrió el cabello de los hombros y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero estás lo más cerca que cualquiera podría estar jamás.

- Al punto, Berry, no tenemos toda la noche.- Clamó la latina, y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, porque quería un montón a Rachel, pero no podía negar que su corriente de empatía hacia Santana crecía segundo a segundo.

Rachel ignoró también su comentario, y Blaine se dio cuenta de que allí todos debían estar acostumbrados a ignorar y ser ignorados. Eso era algo que le enervaba un poco los nervios, si tenía que ser sincero.

- Así que en miras de la amistad que está surgiendo entre nosotros- Kurt volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo que sonaba como _No voy a volver a invitarla a una piyamada nunca jamás_.- quiero pedirte que vengas a cantar conmigo _Defying gravity_.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el auditorio y Blaine pestañeó, perplejo. ¿Qué era tan extraño? Bueno, no era un dueto, pero podía ser fácilmente arreglado a uno, y Blaine, que había cantado con los dos, estaba seguro de que ambos podían _destrozar_ esa canción- en el buen sentido. Kurt fijó la mirada intensamente en Rachel por unos cuantos segundos y cuando finalmente habló, su voz era mucho más suave, y casi podría haberse asegurado que había en ella una nota de ternura.

- ¿Quieres cantar _Defying gravity_ conmigo?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Por supuesto, no espero que llegues a un fa alto, esa parte déjamela a mí, no quiero que pases vergüenza.- Y a Blaine casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio que le guiñaba el ojo porque seguramente era un chiste interno, pero él no estaba entendiendo nada de nada y, _¿realmente esos chicos no tenían ni la menos idea del increíble rango vocal de Kurt?_

Kurt se puso de pie y se rió limpiamente, y no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo.

- Por supuesto que puedo alcanzar un fa alto, Rachel. Ven y déjame que te enseñe como se hace.

Caminaron hacia el escenario, y Rachel le pasó un brazo por la cintura, y Blaine estaba cada vez más confundido, porque, ¿desde cuándo Kurt dejaba que alguien lo tocara con tanta confianza y tanta soltura? Decidió que aparentemente no iba a desentrañar nunca el verdadero misterio de la relación entre esos dos cuando escuchó a Rachel murmurar en el oído de Kurt, _Por supuesto que sé que puedes alcanzar un fa alto, ¿crees que soy idiota?_, y, contra todo pronóstico, Kurt no contestó que sí, si no que le dio un apretón a la mano que rodeaba su cintura en respuesta.

* * *

- Vuelvo en dos minutos.

Kurt respondió solo con un gesto de la mano, dando a entender que lo había oído, pero que podía hacer lo que quisiera: su charla con Mercedes era demasiado interesante como para interrumpirla. Blaine meneó la cabeza, pero se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la puerta del auditorio, porque ya había perdido de vista el mini vestido rojo, y no conocía el colegio, y lo último que necesitaba era perderse y que luego Kurt le tirase de las orejas.

- ¡Ey, Santana!

La latina no se dio vuelta, pero se detuvo y Blaine apuró el paso hasta llegar hasta donde estaba ella, y se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando agitado.

- Hobbit, por favor, no te mueras delante de mí. Las explicaciones serían muy engorrosas. No, espera, tacha eso. _No te mueras_. No es que me importes, pero no sé quien soportaría a la señorita de tu novio.- Y finalmente se volteó para dirigirle una mirada desaprobadora.

- No es mi novio.- Y el comentario le salió directo, sin pensarlo.

Santana arqueó una ceja.

- Llamalo como quieras, hobbit. La tía Tana sabe mejor que nadie que no porque se escapen a comerse la boca en aulas vacías significa que están saliendo. Pero deberías ver cómo lo miras. Es asquerosamente empalagoso. Y, además, actúan como un viejo matrimonio. Eso es lo que permite decir que están saliendo.

A Blaine se le cayó la mandíbula hacia el pecho.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- ¿Qué actúan como un viejo matrimonio? Cualquiera con dos ojos y un par de dedos de frente puede verlo, hobbit.

- No, no eso. Lo del aula vacía.

El rostro de Santana se iluminó por un momento con una sonrisa y por un minuto, Blaine tuvo la sensación de que nunca en su vida conocería una mujer más hermosa y más terrible.

- Si piensas que puedes esconderle algo a la Tía Tana, estás muy equivocado, hobbit. _Nada se me escapa._

La latina giró sobre sus talones y Blaine tuvo que apoyarle una mano en el hombro para detenerla. Se dio cuenta de que ella se estremeció un poco ante el contacto suave y Blaine frunció un poco el entrecejo, porque no pudo evitar acordarse de Kurt en los primeros días de su amistad: no acostumbrado a que nadie lo tocase con suavidad y sin malicia. _¿Y Brittany? ¿Qué demonios pasa con Brittany, Santana?_, fue el pensamiento inmediato que sacudió su mente, pero se cuidó bien de decirlo en voz alta.

- Espera, Santana.

La muchacha soltó un resoplido.

- Ya lo he dicho varias veces, hobbit: no tengo toda la noche. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Quiero darte las gracias.- Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y Blaine se apresuró a aclararse.- Por lo de antes. Por lo de Karofsky. Sé que dije que podría haberlo hecho solo, pero realmente no estoy seguro de que eso fuese verdad. Y de todas formas, gracias por la intención. Y perdón por no haber respondido bien en ese momento: no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien quiera pelear mis batallas por mi.

- Quieres pelear tus batallas solo.- Murmuró ella, tan bajito que él casi pensó que lo había imaginado. Blaine rió.

- No. _Ese es Kurt_. En general, prefiero evitar tener que llegar a pelearlas.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensativo.- Supongo que es mi particular manera de pelearlas.

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

- No tienes que darme las gracias. No lo hice para que me lo agradezcas. Lo hice porque le debo una a Hummel. No te acostumbres a que te saque las papas del fuego. Aunque algo me dice que para eso lo tienes a él.

- Y él me tiene a mí, o al menos eso espero.

- Y este es el momento en el que me retiro porque, seriamente, ya estás empezando a darme caries.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza porque, sinceramente, no hubiera esperado nada mejor. Por eso, se apresuró a sacarse del bolsillo del pantalón el papelito que había preparado cuidadosamente justo antes de que comenzara la canción de Mercedes, cuando había decidido que eso no solo era lo correcto, lo que debía hacer, si no también, por algún motivo, lo que _quería_ hacer.

Santana lo tomó y lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Creí que ya habías tenido suficiente experimentando con la Berry, hobbit.

Blaine ignoró el comentario y se acercó a tomarle la mano con la que ella sostenía el papel. Esa vez, Santana no se estremeció, pero tampoco alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No es un compromiso, no es una obligación, pero llámame si quieres hablar algún día. Tengo miedo de que tú y Kurt se saquen los ojos si pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el auditorio con las manos en los bolsillos antes de que ella pudiese articular una respuesta, porque estaba seguro de que sería alguna ocurrencia mordaz y ácida. Blaine no le tenía miedo, porque, _vamos, Kurt,_ pero sabía que el punto de todo eso era que ella _realmente_ lo tomara en serio, y se guardase el número, en lugar de arrugarlo y tirarlo a la basura en un gesto ostentoso y arrogante para demostrarle que no lo necesitaba.

Blaine entró en el auditorio pensando que había tomado la decisión correcta al no agregar un _No estás sol_a en cualquier punto de la conversación. Santana y Kurt podían tener muchos puntos de contacto, pero en otros eran diametralmente opuestos, y Blaine sabía que tenía que tener alertas todos los sentidos si quería jugar bien sus cartas en ese juego. Santana López era una aventura, y algo en el fondo de la consciencia le decía que valía la pena correr el riesgo.

* * *

- Tu dueto con Rachel fue grandioso.

- Aprecio que sepas apreciar el talento cuando lo ves, Blaine, pero, ¿te parece que este es el momento para esto?

Blaine sonrío, porque _demonios si Kurt no tenía razón_. Estaban en su auto, en la esquina de la casa de Kurt, y aún les quedaban cuarenta minutos antes de que Blaine debiese devolverle a Burt a su hijo sano y salvo. Blaine entendía la frustración de Kurt: él también estaba más que compenetrado con esa misión de besarse como si no fuese a existir un día después.

- Tenemos que hablar, Kurt.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos, y se acomodó muy derecho en su asiento, casi tieso. Alejó inmediatamente sus manos del cuerpo de Blaine; tenía los labios muy apretados y estaba lívido.

- Sabía que era demasiado bueno como para durar.

Blaine ladeó la cabeza, confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Kurt estaba pensando. Apresuradamente, se estiró para tomar una de las manos de él entre las suyas. Kurt no la retiró, pero no respondió a las caricias suaves que el pulgar de Blaine realizaba sobre el dorso de su mano.

- No, no, Kurt, por favor. ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en eso?

El contratenor bufó.

- Disculpa, pero me parece que mi reacción fue lo más razonable. _Deberías haberte escuchado._

Se quedaron en silencio un buen par de minutes, Blaine aún acariciando la mano de Kurt. Finalmente, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

- Quieres volver al McKinley.

No era una pregunta, y Kurt no pensó que hiciera falta que jugase al inocente como para pretender que lo era.

- ¿A qué demonios viene eso, Blaine?

- Me parece bien. Estoy de acuerdo.

Kurt no estaba preparado para esa respuesta. Y por eso, en lugar de pretender entender, sacó las armas, porque eso era lo que sabía hacer.

- Creí que después de lo que pasó esta noche, te habría quedado bastante claro que no _puedo_ volver.

- No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, Kurt. No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas. Sé que no estarías seguro, y jamás te permitiría que volvieses a un lugar que no fuese seguro para ti. Pero estoy diciendo que está bien que _desees volver_. Que lo entiendo. Que no hace falta que lo reprimas y te lo niegues.

Kurt se removió incómodo en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que quieres que me vaya, Blaine? ¿Es tu manera correcta y amistosa de decirme que quieres cortar relaciones conmigo? Porque, créeme, es bastante patética.

- En todo caso, yo pensaría que es_ tu_ manera de decirme que quieres cortar relaciones_ conmigo_.- Murmuró Blaine.

Fue en ese momento que Kurt lo miró verdaderamente por primera vez en toda la noche. Tenía los hombros tensos y la mandíbula apretada, y daba la impresión de estar cargando un gran peso sobre la espalda y una gran amargura en el alma. Kurt no podía saber que desde las regionales dormía poco y mal, que daba vueltas en la cama y que se desconcentraba en clases, pensando siempre en un inminente final, leyendo en las señales más mínimas, aprovechando al máximo cada pequeño momento.

Kurt no sabía, pero se imaginaba bastante.

- Oh, Blaine.- Lo abrazó con fuerza y Blaine perdió la tensión en el abrazo, y se permitió estremecerse y sollozar un poco. Kurt nunca lo había sentido tan vulnerable y tan pequeño antes. – Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, ¿entendiste? No soy esa clase de persona. No veo factible que me canse de ti en un futuro próximo, pero créeme que si sucediera, mínimamente tendría la decencia de decírtelo en la cara.

La voz de Blaine sonaba ahogada porque tenía la boca firmemente apretada contra el hombro de Kurt.

- Lo sé. De alguna manera, siempre lo supe. Pero no por eso estaba menos aterrorizado. Soy un poco ridículo a veces.

- Eres ridículo el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Pero es por eso que me gustas.

Blaine no encontró mejor respuesta que buscar sus labios para darle un beso dulce y profundo. Cuando se separaron, se había recompuesto un poco, pero Kurt no soltó el abrazo alrededor suyo, y Blaine estaba agradecido por eso.

- Kurt, tengo algo que decirte, pero necesito que me escuches sin interrumpirme. ¿Puedes hacer eso?- El castaño afirmó con la cabeza, un tanto reacio.- He pensado mucho en esto, Kurt. Y me he dado cuenta de que pedirte que no lo desearas, sería como pedirte que no fueses tu mismo. Sé que extrañas a tus amigos, que extrañas la dinámica insana de New Directions, sé que Dalton te gusta, pero nunca terminaste de pertenecerle. Pero también sé que hay algo más: esta es una batalla que sientes que perdiste, y no puedes aceptar eso. Tienes el coraje para volver y hacerles frente, Kurt. Sé que quieres hacerlo, así que cuando puedas, tienes que hacerlo. Yo no voy a detenerte. Eres mil veces más valiente que yo, y, de una forma u otra, siempre supe que tu traslado a Dalton no era permanente. Eres un luchador, y si retrocedes es para tomar carrera, no para huir. Alguien tiene que hacer la diferencia, y los dos sabemos que eres la persona indicada para hacerlo. No voy a ser yo quien te cierre las puertas de la jaula, te corte las alas y te impida volar. Si quieres volver al McKinley, tienes todo mi apoyo. Yo te seguiré queriendo tanto como siempre, o quizás más, y me seguirás teniendo a tu lado, si todavía me quieres.

La respiración de Kurt era agitada y en ráfagas.

- Puedes hablar ahora.- Dijo Blaine, al borde de un ataque de pánico, preguntándose si quizás no había sido _demasiado_.

Pero Kurt no habló, si no que lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio el beso más pasional y deseoso que habían compartido hasta ese entonces, incluso contando los que habían compartido esa misma noche en el McKinley. Sus manos en las caderas de Kurt, las manos de Kurt en sus mejillas y en su cabello. Blaine nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan reclamado y tan poseído al mismo tiempo. No podía decir que no era una sensación que le hacía arder el esófago de deseo.

Se besaron durante minutos largos y eternos, y fue finalmente Kurt quien rompió el beso, y apoyó su frente contra la de Blaine.

- Por supuesto que te quiero a mi lado. No podría seguir adelante si no fuese contigo a mi lado.

Blaine sonrío, alzó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla y por primera vez desde las Regionales, sintió que los pulmones verdaderamente se le llenaban de aire.

Quizás aún no estuviese listo para enfrentarse con sus propios miedos y fantasmas, pero Kurt era un ejemplo a seguir, Kurt era una luz demasiado brillante y si Blaine lo ayudaba a que esa luz no se apagase, _quizás, algún día, tarde o temprano_, pudiera armarse de valor y terminar siguiendo él mismo esa luz.

* * *

Al irse a dormir aquella noche, Kurt Hummel no pensó en Santana López, como si pensó Blaine Anderson. Por el contrario, se durmió reconfortado y feliz, liberado por haberse permitido por fin admitir ese sentimiento que llevaba días comiéndolo por dentro.

Feliz porque Blaine lo entendía- y no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que a Blaine le hacía _bien_ la idea, pero la entendía, y Kurt ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo sentir _confortable_ con la idea-, y lo apoyaba.

Feliz porque era _demasiado, demasiado pronto_, pero los sentimientos puestos sobre la mesa durante la noche hablaban mucho más fuerte que las palabras que aún no se animaban a decirse.

Feliz porque la llave que llevaba meses encerrada en el alhalajero de su madre por fin había encontrado su lugar en el colgante que representaba su vida y aunque no se notara a simple vista, aparentemente su vida estaba comenzando poco a poco a enderezarse y llenarse de esa sensación de _estás haciendo lo correcto_.

Feliz porque quizás no había comenzado a tomar acciones al respecto, pero finalmente se había permitido aceptar ese deseo siempre latente, que era casi su firma registrada, de querer desafiar la gravedad.

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity._

Feliz porque el _goodbye_ definitivamente no era un _adiós_, si no un _hasta pronto_.

* * *

No tengo excusas para lo que tomó terminar esta historia. Simplemente... no podía escribirla, y al final me terminé escribiendo las últimas (?) 5000 palabras en una noche de un tirón. Cosas de la vida. Espero que puedan perdonarme y sigan interesados en esta historia.

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	11. 12: Belleza

**Tabla:** Melódica  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Título:** _I was born to survive (1/?)_  
**Claim**: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel  
**Personajes:** Tina Cohen-Chang. Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Mercedes Jones. Burt Hummel. Finn Hudson. Carole Hummel. Noah Puckerman. Mike Chang.  
**Parejas:** Klaine. Hints de Finnchel y Quick. Tike.  
**Amistades:** Tina/Kurt, Furt, Puck/Finn/Mike, Puckleberry.  
**Tema:** _#12: Belleza. _  
**Extensión:** 7465 palabras  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers hasta el 2x18, _Born this way. _Una visión laxa sobre el género binario.  
**Notas: ** Debo admitir que estoy amando escribir esta parte de la historia, especialmente porque me las he arreglado para inmiscuir dos de mis más arraigadas ideas de headcanon que tengo para Kurt.  
**Dedicatoria:** Feliz cumpleaños, **michan_kitamura**

* * *

DE: Tina 3  
Mañana en el Lima Bean, cuando termina el ensayo de ND. Prometo arrastrar a Mercedes. No acepto un no por respuesta.

DE: Kurt:)

Tienes un trato, chica. Si tú arrastras a Mercedes, ¿puedo arrastrar a Blaine?

DE: Tina 3  
Ohhhh, ¿así que va en serio? Sabes que nunca le diría que no a una dosis de slash en vivo ;)

DE: Kurt:)  
Vuelves a usar esa palabra refiriéndote a mi y me encargaré de que cierren LJ, Tina. Y sabes que no bromeo.

DE: Tina 3  
:( Le quitas toda la diversión a la vida.

DE: Kurt 3  
¿Mañana a las 4 pm en el Lima Bean?

DE: Blaine (!)  
¿No es lo que hacemos siempre?

DE: Kurt 3  
Aja, pero esta vez nos invitaron las chicas de ND.

DE: Blaine (!)  
Oh. ¿Tengo que preocuparme? ¿Necesito llevar un discurso preparado?

DE: Kurt 3  
No seas tonto, sabes que te adoran.

DE: Blaine ( !)  
Eso no implica que no quieran mi cabeza.

DE: Kurt 3  
Vas a ver que ladran mucho pero muerden poco. Dales una oportunidad.

DE: Blaine (!)  
No puedo decir que no a nada que me pidas.

DE: Kurt 3  
Cursi.

DE: Blaine (!)  
Es tu culpa ;)

DE: Kurt 3  
Okey, esto se está volviendo patético. ¿Te llamo en cinco minutos?

DE: Blaine (!)  
Cuando quieras (L)

DE: Tina 3  
Ey, no me preguntes el por qué, pero Santana se sumó a la movida. ¿Algún problema?

DE: Kurt:)  
Nop. Blaine va a estar más feliz que perro con dos colas.

DE: Tina 3

DE: Kurt:)  
No preguntes. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

DE: Tina 3

DE: Kurt:)  
Tina, tu locuacidad nunca deja de fascinarme.

DE: Tina 3  
No me asustas con palabras largas, Hummel.

DE: Kurt:)  
Vete a la porra, Cohen-Chang Chang. Pero con cariño

DE: Tina 3  
Y muy orgullosa!

DE: Kurt:)  
Eso no tiene ninguna clase de sentido.

DE: Tina 3  
¿Acaso lo hemos tenido alguna vez?

DE: Kurt:)  
Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

* * *

Kurt acorraló a Blaine en el baño del Lima Bean, y aunque era ligeramente consciente de lo que podían llegar a pensar las chicas- especialmente Tina; ojalá el diablo se llevase la mente llena de dobles sentidos de esa chica- se dijo a si mismo que era más importante dejar las cosas en claro con Blaine antes de que todo se volviese tan incómodo que terminara explotando en uno de sus fabulosos arranques de ira y llanto en la mesa.

- ¿Puedes dejarlo de una vez?- Siseó en su oído, y Blaine pegó un respingo ante el contacto inesperado.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Kurt.- Respondió mientras se acomodaba el peinado en el espejo.

- El peinado está bien, Blaine.- Le hizo notar Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Blaine no pudo contener una risita.

- Mira quién habla. Si hay alguien que no tiene derecho a decirme nada sobre mi peinado, Kurt, esa persona eres tú.

- Oh, por favor, estoy seguro de que se podría intoxicar a un panda con la cantidad de gel que usas en un solo día.- Blaine lo miró sonriendo con la cabeza de costado, y Kurt no pudo evitar enfurruñarse.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Un panda, Kurt? _¿Un panda?_ ¿En serio, Kurt? _¿En serio?_

Kurt lo detuvo con un dedo acusador sobre su frente.

- Oh, no, Blaine Anderson, ni se te ocurra ponerte todo _Kurt Hummel_conmigo.

Blaine se rio con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿Acaso ahora eres un adjetivo?

- Siempre fui un adjetivo. No hay nada que me describa mejor que yo mismo.

- En eso tienes razón.- Murmuró Blaine, sensual contra su oído, y aunque Kurt se estremeció y el corazón comenzó a acelerársele, lo empujó de un hombro para mantenerlo alejado el largo de su brazo.

- No vas a distraerme con tu encanto, Anderson.

Blaine pestañeó lentamente y Kurt se preguntó si sería consciente de la sensualidad que llevaba amañada en cada uno de sus gestos. Si conocía algo sobre él, la respuesta era no, y eso solo lo hacía todo mucho más terrible.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque esto es serio.

Y esas cuatro palabras fueron suficiente para que Blaine enderezase la espalda y perdiese la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre mi regreso al McKinley, sobre Karofksy o nada relacionado.

- Yo no lo mencione; fue Tina quien empezó.- Respondió Blaine a la defensiva.

- Blaine.- Y el tono de Kurt era tan terminante y abrasivo que Blaine solo pudo suspirar y ceder con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Está bien. Como tú quieras. Pero que conste en actas que creo que es una tontería. No tiene nada de malo y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Kurt.

- No me avergüenzo y no es malo. Pero no quiero hablar de castillos en el aire, Blaine. Me duele, ¿sabes? Es horrible la sensación de desear algo y saber que no puedes conseguirlo no porque no puedes, si no porque hay algo más que te lo impide. Algo que está fuera de tu alcance, algo que está fuera de tu control. No quiero tener esperanzas cuando las esperanzas no existen y no quiero dárselas a otros tampoco, ¿entiendes?

Blaine llevó una mano a la mejilla de Kurt, acariciándola con el pulgar.

- No pensé que te afectara tanto, Kurt.

- No tienes ni idea de cómo me afecta todo, Blaine Warbler.

- Quiero tenerla.- Murmuró Blaine, apoyando su frente contra la de Kurt, y quizás era un riesgo demasiado grande, quizás el simple hecho de llevar solos en el baño tanto tiempo era un riesgo demasiado grande, pero Kurt tenía la comisura de los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y en esa clase de momentos lo único que importaba era Kurt y el resto del mundo bien podía dejar de existir.

- No quiero hablar más del tema, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Respiraron un par de veces con las frentes unidas, y Blaine pudo sentir como la tensión del cuerpo de Kurt iba desapareciendo lentamente.

- Vamos, Blaine, las chicas deben estar pensando cualquier cosa.

Blaine hubiese querido besarlo, como hubiese querido limpiarle las lágrimas a besos, pero el encanto se había roto, y el resto del mundo volvió a ser dolorosamente real, y a Blaine se le puso la piel de gallina de solo pensar que no estaban en un aula vacía en el McKinley un viernes a la noche, mucho menos en Dalton, y que habían tenido suerte de que nadie entrase en el baño mientras mantenían su pequeña conversación. Blaine hubiese querido besarlo, pero tenía demasiado miedo, y el mundo era demasiado real y demasiado pesado en sus espaldas. Blaine hubiese querido besarlo, pero Kurt ya se estaba acomodando el peinado en el espejo, y él sentía un centenar de ojos ardientes clavados en su nuca. Blaine hubiese querido besarlo, pero en cambio le dio un apretón ligero en la mano, rápido y controlando la puerta por sobre su hombro, esperando que fuese suficiente, sabiendo que para Kurt quizás lo era, pero no para él. Blaine hubiese querido besarlo, y sentía que si no podía hacerlo era porque no lo merecía y por eso arrastró los pies miserablemente para salir del baño detrás de Kurt.

- ¿Qué crees que fue el exabrupto de Santana?- Preguntó mientras se acercaban a la mesa, por decir algo, porque sentía que la atmósfera opresora le estaba constriñendo la garganta.

- No sé y no quiero saberlo. La mente de Santana es un misterio.

- Creo que me da un poco de miedo.

- Es normal. Pero también te fascina.

- Quizás un poco. Igual que tú.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

- Es lo que es.

- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo tanto tiempo en el baño?- Los atacó Mercedes en cuanto llegaron a la mesa.

- Hablando.- Le respondió Kurt, seco y la morena puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Tina daba palmadas excitada.

- Así que _así es como le dicen ahora_.- Contraatacó Mercedes entre dientes, y Blaine se dispuso a ponerse cómodo en su asiento para presenciar una de esas discusiones que él consideraba épicas, pero que eran el pan de todos los días en el ámbito de New Directions.

* * *

Kurt entró a la cocina luego del largo y agotador día de clases y besó a su padre y luego a Carole en la mejilla. No se le escapó el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación y miró a su padre alzando una queja inquisitiva, y Burt le respondió con un gesto de la cabeza indicándole que hablarían afuera.

- Carole está preocupada por Finn.- Le susurró su padre, y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, no por la preocupación de Carole, si no por los melindres de su padre, quien hacia todo ese aspaviento para que ella no supiera de qué estaban hablando cuando Kurt pondría las manos en el fuego por que Carole sabía exactamente qué palabras estaba pronunciando su marido.

- ¿Y puede saberse por qué?

Burt no pudo evitar una risita antes de responder.

- Porque no ha comido nada desde que llegó de la escuela.

- Oh.- Respondió Kurt, sonriendo también.- Vamos, yo también estaría preocupado por eso. ¿Ha dicho algo más?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Burt, y Kurt no pudo evitar enderezar la espalda en un acto reflejo.

- Algo ininteligible sobre Rachel y Quinn, y una canción y una nariz, y no sé qué. No entiendo por qué ese chico no puede tener una única chica como cualquier ser humano normal.- Las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca que miró a Kurt con ojos desorbitados y comenzó a articular algo que parecía una disculpa.

Kurt se rió con ganas.

- Está bien, papá, no me lo toma como algo personal. ¿Quieren que hable yo con él? Puede ser que tenga un poquito de ventaja sobre Carole y tú, porque puede ser que tenga algo de información de otra fuente sobre _Rachel y Quinn y no sé qué_.

Burt se encogió de hombros, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Dile a Carole que me llame si necesita ayuda con la cena.- Le encomendó antes de subir las escaleras.

Kurt dio dos golpes a la puerta del cuarto de Finn antes de entrar sin anunciarse.

- Hombre, y luego pretendes que yo golpee antes de entrar en tu cuarto.

- Golpee, lo que no significa que tuviese que esperar una respuesta. Ahora, llegas a hacer eso en mi cuarto, y despídete de tu bateria, Finnigan.

- Lo que sea.- Murmuró el muchacho antes de darse media vuelta para quedar enfrentando a la pared.

- ¿Qué pasa, Finn?- Preguntó Kurt mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Nada.

- Finn, los dos sabemos que vas a terminar diciéndome lo que te pasa, por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Me harías el favor de ahorrarme el trabajo?

Finn suspiró mientras retomaba su posición anterior en la cama.

- Kurt, ¿nunca te ha pasado sentir tantas cosas que no te entran en el pecho, y que algunas no pueden ser de verdad, porque no puede ser que sientas tantas cosas?

Kurt sonrió mientras hacía desaparecer una arruga del edredón de su hermanastro.

- Todo el tiempo, Finn. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

- Le rompí la nariz a Rachel.- Escupió el muchacho sin anestesia.

- Ya lo sabía.- Respondió Kurt, impasible.- Me llamó ayer y me lo contó.

- Oh. Oh, bueno. Bueno, entonces, ahora, con esto de que quiere hacerse la nariz de Quinn…

- ¿Qué?- Lo interrumpió Kurt abruptamente.- ¿Qué tiene que ver la nariz de Quinn?

Finn se enderezó en la cama y se rascó la nuca.

- Mmm, ya sabes, eso de que Rachel le pidió a Quinn que fuese el modelo para su cirugía de nariz.

- ¿Cirugía de nariz?- Siseó Kurt, y Finn se encogió un poco en su lugar.- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Rachel Berry… que _Rachel Barbara Berry_va a hacerse una cirugía de nariz?

- Emmm… no sé su segundo nombre, pero sí, supongo que sí.

- No puedo creerlo. _No. Puedo. Creerlo._- Kurt se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse ansiosamente por el cuarto.- Esa… esa pequeña… No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada. ¿Acaso creyó que no me iba a enterar? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Presentarse de repente con el crimen cometido entre las manos? Oh, pero no es tan fácil, Rachel Berry. Soy puro ojos y puro oídos. No puedes esconderme nada. Y me vas a oír. _Por supuesto que me vas a oír._- Se pasó una mano por el cabello, señal de que estaba realmente estresado y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Finn.- Sí, Finn, disculpa. Prosigue.- Su hermanastro lo miró aterrorizado, con los ojos como platos, pero Kurt le restó importancia al exabrupto con un gesto de la mano.- En serio, cuéntame. Rachel le pidió a Quinn que fuera su modelo para la cirugía. O sea… _raro_.

- No solo eso.- Suspiró el muchacho finalmente.- Cantaron una canción juntas hoy.

- Oh. Oh. Como hubiera querido ver eso.- La voz de Kurt comenzaba a suavizarse.- ¿Qué canción?

- Algo sobre sentirse bonita, pero…

- _I feel pretty, and witty and bright. And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight._- Tarareó Kurt.- Me encanta esa canción. ¿Esa?

- Umm… sí, pero también hablaba sobre no ser bonita, y ser insegura y…

- Ohhh. ¿Hicieron un mash-up? Eso debe haber sido un montón de trabajo.- Y Kurt comenzó a tararear nuevamente.- _My outsides are cool, my insides are blue…_

- En serio, Kurt, ¿hay alguna canción que no te sepas?

- No una que podría cantar Rachel.- Le respondió su hermano, sonriendo como un desquiciado.

- Bueno, el punto es que hicieron la canción, el mash-up o lo que sea y… Fue hermoso. _Hermoso_, Kurt. Sonaban tan bien juntas y…- Finn se llevó las manos al rostro, y se restregó los ojos, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Es normal, Finn. Tu novia y tu ex novia cantando juntas. Es normal que tenga un efecto fuerte sobre ti.

- Sí.- Aceptó el muchacho.- Pero fue más que eso. Cantaban esa canción y eran tan… tan diferentes. Nunca había visto a Quinn tan vulnerable, ni a Rachel tan triste. Y me encanta cómo es Quinn, realmente, y es la chica más bonita que hayas visto, pero… Pero no quiero que Rachel se parezca a ella. Porque Rachel es única y es especial, y no quiero que pierda eso sobre ella, ni aunque sea por parecerse a Quinn. No sé si lo que digo está teniendo alguna clase de sentido.

- Sí, Finn. Tiene todo el sentido.- Kurt le sonrió mientras le daba un apretón en la mano.- Ahora voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Finn asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Todavía te importa Rachel? Quiero decir, ya sé que forman parte de New Directions y eso, pero más allá de lo obvio, ¿todavía te importa Rachel?- Finn apartó la mirada, y a Kurt no se le escapó el brillo de culpa en sus ojos.- Está bien, Finn. Soy yo. No voy a acusarte con Quinn, y nadie va a enterarse de esto, ¿está bien?

- Sí.- Murmuró su hermanastro entre dientes.- Siempre.

Kurt volvió a apretarle la mano.

- Admitir eso es el primer paso para que todo deje de parecerte tan terrible, Finn.- Kurt se puso de pie, pensando que ya había sido suficiente, y que le había dado a Finn material suficiente como para pensar durante un mes.- Te llamaré cuando esté la cena, ¿vale? No quieres que tu madre se preocupe más por ti.

Finn asintió con la cabeza, pero volvió a hablar justo cuando Kurt estaba abriendo la puerta.

- Kurt, ¿por qué Rachel tiene problemas con su nariz? Es decir, ya sé que dice que ayudara a mejorar su talento y eso, pero creo que en realidad lo hace porque no se siente lo suficientemente bonita. Y no lo entiendo. ¿No puede ver lo bonita que es?

La mano de Kurt que estaba apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a temblar. No se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermanastro a la cara mientras le contestaba.

- No es tan simple, Finn. A veces el problema no es solo el cómo se ve uno, sino cómo piensa uno que lo ven los demás. Créeme, eso puede llegar a ser lo más dañino y lo más terrible. Cuando uno no se siente querido, o no se siente aceptado, eso es lo que más añicos puede hacer su auto-estima.

- Kurt…- Comenzó Finn, que seguramente no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a su hermanastro, pero definitivamente se daba cuenta de que _algo_pasaba.

- Nos vemos en la cena, ¿sí?- Lo interrumpió Kurt, sin darle la cara, y salió del cuarto antes de darle tiempo a agregar algo más.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me lo contó, Blaine? Está bien, entiendo que quizás no seamos los mejores amigos, y que la mitad del tiempo que pasamos juntos nos la pasamos peleando, pero… pero creí que le importaba un poco más, ¿sabes?

La respiración profunda y pesada de Blaine del otro lado de la línea llenó por unos instantes la conversación.

- ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo, Kurt?

El castaño se acomodó en su cama antes de responder.

- ¿No es eso lo que hacemos siempre?

- Sí, pero tengo miedo de que si digo que eres la versión masculina de Rachel Berry, me dejes…

- Nunca te dejaría por un comentario, Blaine, aunque fuese uno tan desacertado como ese…

- … o me golpees, o algo.

- Oh, eso no lo des por descontado. ¿Acaso alguna vez la gente dirá que Rachel Berry es la versión femenina de Kurt Hummel? Sería un lindo cambio, para variar.

Blaine no se río, pero Kurt hubiera podido jurar que estaba sonriendo del otro lado del teléfono.

- Rachel no te lo contó porque sabe que si alguien puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, ese alguien eres tú, Kurt. No es que te esté sobrevalorando como su amigo: es que te está tasando correctamente, y sabe que si quiere seguir adelante con esto, no puede dejar que te enteres.

Kurt bufó, pero había un sentimiento cálido expandiéndose por su pecho.

- No puedo creer que creyó que no iba a enterarme cuando Finn lo sabe.

- No puedes culparla. Creo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que _Finn_se enterase e hiciese algo, cualquier cosa, por detenerla.

- ¿Por qué lo hace, Blaine? ¿Realmente pensará que lo necesita?- Y Kurt supo que la pregunta era extraña, porque siempre era él quien desentrañaba la madeja de las intenciones de Rachel, pero esa vez era un tema demasiado delicado, demasiado personal, demasiado adolorido como para que él quisiera explorarlo. Preguntarle a Blaine siempre era mucho más fácil.- Rachel nunca tuvo problemas con su cuerpo. Y… y digamos que es una chica aceptable.

- Es preciosa, Kurt, y lo sabes.- Kurt bufó, pero no lo contradijo.- Quizás no tenga tanto que ver con lo que ella piensa de sí misma, si no con lo que cree que piensen de ella los demás. ¿Sabes por qué Rachel necesita llamar tanto la atención, Kurt?

- No.- Respondió el castaño, a pesar de que la respuesta era _sí, sí, sí_.

- Porque necesita sentir que la quieren, necesita sentir que la aceptan, necesita sentir que forma parte. Quizás ella se mire al espejo y le agrade lo que ve, pero si a los demás no les agrada lo que ellos ven, hará lo posible por complacerlos. Está asustada, y no es la verdadera Rachel, la que sabe que lo único que realmente importa es que ella esté cómoda y bien con lo que es, y ese sentimiento simplemente resplandecerá hacia afuera. No puedo decir que sea una situación que me sea totalmente ajena.

- Oh.- Fue la única respuesta de Kurt, y se odió un poco a sí mismo por lo pequeña y temblorosa que sonó su voz al pronunciar ese simple monosílabo.

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Qué?

- No importa lo que cualquiera haya dicho alguna vez, no importa lo que yo mismo haya dicho antes, eres maravilloso. Eres maravilloso, y lo sabes, no dejes que nadie se meta en tu cabeza y te diga otra cosa, por favor. _Por favor.  
_

* * *

_Por favor, no dejes que nadie se meta en tu cabeza y te haga creer otra cosa que lo maravilloso que eres, porque no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto. Por favor, no dejes de creer que eres maravilloso, no dejes de creer que puedes mantener la cabeza alta y la espalda erguida ante lo que sea que te tiren en el camino, no dejes de creer que puedes llevarte el mundo por delante con cada paso, no dejes de creer que las cosas se vuelven más hermosas porque simplemente posas tu mirada en ellas. Por favor, no dejes de creer en nada de eso, porque si tú no puedes creer en eso, Kurt Hummel, ¿qué queda entonces para mí?_

* * *

- ¡Yo atiendo!

- ¡No, Kurt, es para mí!

- Finn, deja de ser un pesado, por favor, te dije que es para mí.

- Hombre, pero yo digo que es para mí, así que…

Carole pasó impasible por delante de los dos muchachos que forcejeaban y discutían, y abrió ella la puerta de la casa.

- Buenos días, Señora Hummel.

- Carole, Blaine, por favor. Que un chico de tu edad me diga señora me hace sentir que me está sumando treinta años a las espaldas.

- Buenos días, Carole, entonces.

- Daría algo por verte fuera de esas buenas maneras algún día, muchacho.- Se río la mujer, intentando des alborotarle un poco el cabello- sin resultado visible- al dejarlo pasar. Blaine le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Está Kurt en…?

- ¡JA!- Y con ese grito de victoria, Kurt se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras Finn le dirigía una mirada asesina que Blaine creía no haberse ganado para _nada_, muchas gracias.- Te dije que era para mí, Finn.- Blaine no pudo evitar reír ante la visión de Kurt Hummel, siempre tan compuesto y tan Reina del Hielo sacándole la lengua infantilmente a su hermanastro.

- ¡JA!- Retrucó Finn, señalando hacia la puerta de calle, que aún seguía abierta, y Blaine se volteó para ver a un auto que desconocía estacionándose en el frente de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, justo detrás del suyo propio. A los pocos segundos, Puck y Mike bajaron de él.

- Eso no importa, Finn. El timbre era para mí, así que yo gané.- Y como recompensa, le dio un puñetazo a su hermano en el hombro.- Vamos, Blaine…- Comenzó Kurt, tomándolo, de la mano, pero fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos por Finn.

- Quédense.- Les susurró el muchacho.- Tienen que ver cómo se porta Puck delante de mamá. _No tiene desperdicio_.- Kurt asintió con la cabeza, ahogando una risita, y Blaine se quedó boquiabierto anta la facilidad con la que podían saltar de la competencia a la complicidad en un par de segundos. Nadie hubiera dicho que realmente no eran hermanos de sangre.

- Buenos días, señora Hummel.- Fue Mike quien saludó primero, siempre respetuoso y atento, pero Puck le pegó un empujón y pasó por la puerta sin decir nada, directo a los brazos de Carole, quien lo recibió con un beso en cada mejilla.

- Noah, cariño.- Lo recibió Carole con los brazos abiertos, y luego de darle un largo abrazo, lo separó apenas lo suficiente como para poder observarlo de cuerpo entero y le pinchó una mejilla.- Has adelgazado, cariño. Y estás ojeroso. ¿Hay alguna chica que te tiene a mal traer?

Finn y Mike no pudieron ahogar la carcajada. Carole se volteó a ver al último con una sonrisa radiante, sin soltar del todo el apretado abrazo en el que mantenía atrapado a Noah.

- Carole, la mamá de Finn.- Se presentó, siempre sonriendo.- Tú debes ser Mike Chang, ¿verdad?

- Encantado, señora.- Mike le extendió una mano, pero Carole negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo para darle a él también un beso en la mejilla.

- El gusto es mío, cielo. Estos chicos no hacen más que hablar maravillas de ti. Y soy Carole, por favor. Ya tengo bastante con Blaine para que me suba a un pedestal.- El mencionado tuvo el buen gusto de sonrojarse ante el comentario.- ¿Quieren algo de comer mientras hacen lo que sea que tengan que hacer?- Finn y Puck asintieron vehementemente con la cabeza y Carole se río abiertamente.- No les estaba preguntando a ustedes dos. A ustedes dos ni me molesto en preguntarles. Leche con cereales para ustedes dos, no, no me pongas esa cara, Noah, te conozco desde que te levantabas apenas medio metro del suelo, por mucho que te hagas el chico malo conmigo, siempre serás mi niño que toma leche con cereales; un jugo de frutas para Kurt y un café solo para Blaine, ¿estoy bien ahí?- Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte a ti, cariño?

- Una taza de leche con miel estaría bien, si no es mucha molestia seño… erg, Carole.

- Por supuesto que no. En diez minutos los proveo, chicos. No dejen que Finn y Noah se coman los muebles en el entretiempo. No, Kurt, Blaine, no quiero ayuda, gracias.- Aclaro apenas los dos muchachos habían abierto la boca. Acarició la mejilla de Blaine al pasar y el moreno se extasió con su perfume floral y su calor tan maternal y tan dulce.- Diviértanse, que para eso son jóvenes, que tanto.

- Creo que puedo entender por qué tu padre se enamoró de ella.- Murmuró Blaine al oído de Kurt mientras Carole se encerraba en la cocina.

- Créeme, yo también.

* * *

- Oh, por Gaga, menos mal que acepté quedarme a ver esto.- Se rio Kurt entre jadeos, un poco por culpa de la misma risa, otro poco porque la coreografía era un poco agotadora.- _Nunca_podrás lograr esta coreografía, Finn. No sé qué te pasó por la cabeza.

- ¡Ey! Yo no digo nada sobre ti no pudiendo… emmm… erg…

- Vamos. Te desafío a que encuentres algo que yo no pueda hacer bien.

- Te odio.

Los otros tres muchachos rieron ante el pequeño baile de la victoria de Kurt.

- Mike, te compadezco.- Dijo finalmente el castaño cuando se apagaron las risas.- La coreografía es maravillosa, de todos modos.

- Gracias, Kurt.- Respondió el asiático, que no parecía corto de aliento ni cansado de ningún modo, mientras que a Kurt le faltaba el aire, Finn se había desplomado en un sillón, Puck parecía a punto de desmayarse y Blaine pensaba que si no conseguía un vaso de agua pronto bien le valdría morirse.- Me gustan los desafíos.

- ¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?- Preguntó Blaine, curioso.- Quiero decir, es una gran canción, y suena genial en tu voz, Finn, pero…

- Ya, ya, ya, suficientes cumplidos, hobbit. Al punto. La lección de la semana de New Directions es aprender a amar esas cosas que menos nos gustan de nosotros, o que nos hacen imperfectos, o algo así. Las lecciones de Schuester nunca son muy precisas ni tienen mucho sentido.

- ¿Y se supone que el baile es lo que te hace imperfecto, Finn?- Preguntó Blaine, intentando no sonreír mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kurt golpeaba a Puck en el brazo y le siseaba _Vuelve a llamarlo hobbit y te daré motivos para que me llames Sauron, Puckerman._Finn se encogió de hombros.

- Es mi… emmm… ¿peor virtud? ¿Mejor defecto?... ¿Kurt?

- Peor cualidad, Finn.

- Sí, eso.

- ¿Y en qué está trabajando el resto del grupo?- Preguntó Blaine, curioso. Finn, Mike y Puck intercambiaron miradas, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sabemos demasiado.- Explicó Mike.- Las chicas están un poco obsesionadas con este tema del baile de promoción, y eso.

- Oh, el baile de promoción.- Palmeó Kurt, entusiasmado.- Informen a sus respectivas novias que no las voy a perdonar jamás en la vida si no me consultan sus elecciones de vestido. Excepto Quinn. Quinn es impecable vistiéndose.

- Sí.- Murmuró Puck, y Blaine arqueó una ceja. Kurt le había advertido que el drama en New Directions era arduo y extenso, pero hasta donde tenía entendido, Quinn era la novia de Finn… ¿o no?

- No digas nada.- Siseó en su oído, Kurt y, _oh, sí_, seguramente Quinn era la novia de Finn, porque el susodicho estaba observando a Puck con los ojos entrecerrados, quien se hacía el desentendido con el ceño fruncido, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa de café.

- Quinn me va a volver loco con su obsesión de ser reina del baile.- Murmuró Finn, aparentemente dándose por vencido en su acoso a Puck.

- Lauren también está postulándose.- Informó Puck.- Pero a mí me parece divertido.- Y Blaine se preguntó si había sido el único en notar la nota de desafío en su voz, como diciendo _Yo tengo una novia con la que me la pasó bien y tú no_. Por la manera en la que Kurt tosió a su lado, se dio cuenta de que no.

- A Tina no le interesan esas cosas.- Murmuró Mike, recostándose en el suelo.- A Tina no suele interesarle la mayor parte de todo ese drama salvo, ya saben, para intercambiar chismes y eso.

- Qué suerte que tienes, hombre.

- Tengo suerte de tener a Tina, sí.- Sonrió Mike, y el corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco al sentir que Kurt lo tomaba firmemente de la mano.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, Blaine dolorosamente consciente del pulgar de Kurt dibujando círculos en el dorso de su mano.

- Me pregunto con quién irá Rachel.- Rompió finalmente Finn el silencio.

- ¿Sam?- Arriesgó Puck.

- No creo, Rachel no es el tipo de chica de Sam.

- No necesariamente tienen que ser más que amigos para ir juntos al baile.- Puntualizó Kurt, pero puso los ojos en blanco ante las miradas incrédulas que le dirigieron Puck y Finn.

- Yo creo que Rachel tiene el carácter suficiente para ir sola y que no le importe nada.- Puck no pudo ocultar la evidente sonrisa en su rostro, y una vez más Finn le dirigió una mirada asesina y definitivamente en ese momento Blaine se dio por vencido y se dijo que si realmente pretendía entender todo ese drama, iba a necesitar que Kurt se lo explicase a fondo y detenidamente. Y se lo pusiese por escrito. Con colores, de ser posible.

- Rachel va a hacerse una cirugía de nariz.- Puntualizó Mike, y fue como si un baldazo de agua cayese sobre todos los presentes en el cuarto.

- Todavía no puedo creer eso.- Murmuró Finn.

- Yo tampoco.- Respondió Puck.- La nariz de Quinn no va a encajar para nada en el rostro de Rachel.

- No necesita la nariz de Quinn. Es bonita como es.

- Y aunque no fuese bonita, tiene todo el carácter que necesita.

Y en ese momento, los dos muchachos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

- Y este es el momento para que los dejemos solos debatiendo sobre su mutuo amor eterno por Rachel Berry, un discurso que definitivamente no necesito escuchar.- Susurró Kurt en su oído, tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo escaleras arriba.

* * *

- … Y Quinn tuvo el bebé de Puck, pero se lo dio en adopción a la madre biológica de Rachel, y luego comenzó a salir con Sam, pero engañó a Sam con Finn, que acababa de terminar con Rachel, y Sam comenzó a salir con Santana, que no logro entender si usa esto como cable a tierra para olvidarse de Brittany o como tapadera, porque, ya sabes, Brittany está saliendo con Artie, quien aparentemente logró superar lo de Tina, que es lo mejor, porque no creo que Tina y Mike vayan a romper nunca y…

- Okey. Basta, por favor. Creo que voy a tener que insistir en mi sugerencia de que me hagas un diagrama. Y colores. _Por favor, colores_.

- Colores. Voy a necesitar un arco iris de colores para esto, Blaine.

- Muy apropiado.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, por favor. A veces me pregunto qué habré visto en ti.

Blaine simuló sentirse ofendido, pero finalmente contra atacó con su sonrisa más encantadora.

- Soy un excelente besador.

- Mmm-mmm.

- ¿Acaso estás poniendo en duda mis habilidades?

- No lo sé. ¿Tal vez?

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Kurt, pero…

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco una vez más.

- No lo recuerdo, Blaine.

- Pero sí…

- Oh, por favor, Blaine Warbler, bésame de una buena vez

Blaine se dio cuenta que si hubiese caído al chiste de más alto, seguramente se hubiese roto unos cuantos huesos.

- Será un placer.

- Definitivamente.

* * *

- Van a hacer _Born this Way_.

- ¿Mmmm?

- New Directions. Van a hacer _Born this way_. Es la parte final de la lección sobre amarse a sí mismo, o algo así.

- Oh.

Blaine se abrazó a Kurt con más fuerza, porque esos eran los momentos en los que no sabía que decir, porque nada de lo que dijera podía hacer que Kurt se sintiese mejor. Se preguntó si las cosas no serían más sencillas si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía Kurt de volver a New Directions, o si las hubiese ignorado. Su vida seguramente sería mucho más sencilla, pero Blaine no quería que su vida fuese sencilla. Blaine simplemente quería que su vida fuese Kurt.

- Sí, _oh_. Y no sólo eso: van a hacerse remeras especialmente para la ocasión.- Blaine sintió cómo se tensaban los dedos de Kurt sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar desear achicarse y esconderse.- Diseño y Gaga. Pareciera que lo hiciesen a propósito.

Blaine dudó sobre si hacer preguntas, si intentar indagar de qué iban las remeras, o no. Perdió un poco el miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que poco importaba lo que él preguntase o no: si Kurt quería contarlo, nadie sería capaz de impedirlo, y si Kurt no quería contarlo, no habría fuerza capaz de conseguir lo contrario.

- Kurt, no creo que…

- Ya. Sé que no lo están haciendo a propósito. Sé que no soy tan importante, Blaine, no te preocupes.

- Kurt, no dije que…

- Blaine.- Y el tono de voz de Kurt era admonitorio y final, y Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño e indefenso.- Lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte.

- A veces hablas demasiado.

Y en ese momento Blaine sintió ganas de gritar, de golpear la almohada y tirar algo por los aires, porque, demonios, esa vez sí que no era su culpa, esa vez sí que él no había hecho nada para merecer los comentarios ácidos y las miradas frías. Pero el Blaine que estaba acurrucado contra Kurt en su cama, sintiéndose furioso y a merced a partes iguales, no era el mismo Blaine que había huido del Lima Bean con un comentario ingenioso porque sabía que la discusión se le estaba espiralando fuera de control. El Blaine que estaba acurrucado contra Kurt, quería romper algo, pero no quería nada más que poder volver a acurrucar su nariz en el cuello de Kurt y besarse lánguido y decirse sin sentidos. El Blaine que estaba acurrucado contra Kurt sabía que los dos tenían la capacidad de herirse profunda e innecesariamente, y que hacía falta que uno de los dos tuviera el sentido común de poner el freno. Y sabía, también, que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a que el freno iba a tener que ponerlo él.

Por eso susurró apenas, y si Kurt lo escuchó, puso su grano de arena para que la discusión no escalase a mayores:

- A veces no me escuchas lo suficiente.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, siendo dolorosamente conscientes de la respiración del otro y de los ruidos que provenían del piso de abajo, donde Mike, Puck y Finn debían seguir ensayando.

- La remera de Finn va a decir _Can't dance_. – Dijo Kurt finalmente, y Blaine sabía que era una oferta de paz y la tomó aliviado y anhelante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la idea es que lleven en sus pechos con orgullo aquellos defectos, o aquellas cosas que los hacen imperfectos, y que más quisiesen cambiar sobre sí mismos.- Explicó Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Como siempre, las consignas del señor Schue son vagas, contradictorias y frustrantes, si quieres mi opinión.

Blaine no pudo contener una risa. El sentido crítico de Kurt era fascinante siempre y cuando no estuviese dirigido hacia él.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir,- se apresuró a aclarar, dándose cuenta de que si continuaba con la ronda eterna de por qués, Kurt iba a terminar poniéndole los ojos en blanco _a él y criticándolo _a él-, ¿no estás de acuerdo con eso de abrazar lo que consideramos defectos de nosotros mismos?

- No.- Respondió Kurt sin duda alguna, la mirada perdida en el techo.- Creo que si hay algo que realmente no te gusta de ti mismo, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a cambiarlo, y si no puedes cambiarlo, bueno, tendrás que aceptarlo, pero tienes derecho a hacerlo con resignación y no orgullo. Creo que el problema radica en que somos muy hipócritas respecto a lo que nos gusta o no nos gusta sobre nosotros. Es decir, muchas veces hablamos sobre cómo no nos gusta nuestro color de cabello, o nuestra estatura, o la forma de nuestras caderas, pero lo hacemos en realidad porque está bien no quererse a uno mismo, lo socialmente aceptable es criticar aquellas cosas de nosotros mismos que la sociedad considere indeseables, aunque nosotros no las consideremos así. Y muchas veces, también, una gran cantidad de las veces, lo hacemos porque nos gusta oír que nos lo desmientan, alimenta nuestro ego el decir _mira el corte horrendo que me han hecho esta tarde_ y que nos respondan, _oh, no, pero si te queda fabuloso_. Es una de las cosas que no deja de fascinarme y de repugnarme a la vez del humano en sociedad.

En ese momento, Blaine no tenía ganas de otra cosa que de besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento, de aplastarlo contra el colchón y adorar cada rincón de ese cuerpo magnífico que alojaba esa personalidad increíble. Pero Kurt ya estaba comenzando a ruborizarse, y Blaine podía presentir las disculpas por el exabrupto comenzando a formarse en la punta de su lengua, y entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitarlo.

- ¿Qué diría tu remera?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el castaño con una ceja arqueada.

- Que qué diría tu remera, Kurt. No la del señor Schue. Aquella remera que debería decir lo que siempre criticamos sobre nosotros mismos, aquello que la sociedad nos dice que está mal, pero en realidad nos gusta y no cambiaríamos. Esa sería la verdadera confesión.

Kurt volvió a mirar el techo y le acarició la espalda, pensativo.

- Yo no me critico gratuitamente.

- Lo sé.

- Pero… hay una cosa… nada, olvídalo.

- Kurt.- Blaine tomó el mentón del castaño entre los dedos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.- No voy a hacer que me cuentes nada que no quieras, pero no te olvides de que soy tu mejor amigo y siempre hemos sido completamente honestos el uno con el otro. Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Kurt se llevó las manos a las mejillas, porque podía sentir el rubor subiéndole por todo el cuerpo.

- Hay una cosa… hay una cosa sobre mí que no critico, pero que nunca admitiría abiertamente que me gusta sobre mí.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y ese fue el momento en el que Blaine supo que la conversación era seria.- No sé cual es la palabra correcta para utilizar, supongo que _afeminado_ es la palabra que cualquiera utilizaría para describirme. Cierta proporción de esa gente debe pensar que soy afeminado por que soy gay; otra debe pensar que soy gay porque soy afeminado y una gran cantidad debe opinar que decir que soy gay y afeminado es una redundancia. Pero la verdad es que ninguna de las opciones es correcta. Soy afeminado porque _soy_así, y la verdad es que podría cambiarlo, o aunque sea atenuarlo un poco, pero la verdad es que no quiero.

Blaine respondió acariciándole la cintura muy levemente, pero no dijo nada. No iba a ser hipócrita como para opinar que era una característica de Kurt que no había notado; pero era, precisamente, _una_característica de Kurt, como lo eran los ojos azules o la preferencia por la comida orgánica. Era una característica de Kurt a la que no había que darle mayor prevalencia sobre las otras, porque al fin y al cabo así era Kurt y, para Blaine, ser afeminado no era más reprochable que preferir los damascos frente a las fresas. De todas formas, Blaine no era tan iluso como para no darse cuenta de que él no era un parámetro representativo del resto de la sociedad.

- ¿Por qué… por qué te gusta?

Kurt suspiró y Blaine supo que había llegado al meollo de la cuestión.

- No te lo voy a negar. Porque me gusta llamar la atención. Me gusta resaltar. Pero también porque _soy_ distinto, y me gusta _verme_ distinto, _oírme_ distinto, _sentirme_ distinto, que todo el mundo _sepa_que soy distinto. Y porque… okey, esperaba poder llegar más lejos en esta relación sin tener que contarte esto. Si te horrorizas demasiado, sólo házmelo saber, ¿vale? Prefiero que me lo digas de frente y no que…

- Kurt.- Tuvo que detenerlo Blaine nuevamente.- A menos que estuvieses… no sé, a favor de la inquisición, o algo así, no hay ninguna opinión que pudieras tener que pudiera hacerme cambiar mi opinión sobre ti. Y sé que esas ideas no las tienes. Así que sigue adelante. A menos que vayas a criticar a Katy Perry. Porque eso es más de lo que cualquier relación podría soportar, créeme.

Kurt le golpeó el brazo y los dos se rieron, y Blaine se sintió aliviado al demostrar que no importaba que tan solemne pareciera el tema que estaban tratando: aún poseía la facultad de hacer reír a Kurt en cualquier momento.

- No. Lo que quiero decir es que… okey, quizás sea mejor que lo diga de una buena vez: no creo estrictamente en eso del género binario, Blaine. Y sí, soy definitivamente un chico, y soy definitivamente gay, porque soy un chico al que le gustan los chicos, y que se ofendió cuando pretendieron que hiciera de Frank n Furter solo porque _es el chico gay_, porque iría _drag_ por ser Angel, pero por Frank, olvídalo. Pero creo que los límites deberían poder empujarse un poco más, tenemos una idea muy preconcebida de qué es masculino y qué es femenino, y eso no solo ha dejado de ser razonable y ser sano, Blaine. Eso ha dejado de ser hermoso, y eso es algo que la humanidad no puede permitirse jamás. El género masculino es maravilloso, y el género femenino es maravilloso, y para mí es tan evidente que lo andrógino debería figurar alto en nuestros parámetros de belleza, pero, por el contrario, lo escondemos, lo tapamos, como si fuera algo horrible, como si fuera una abominación. Y es un desafío, es verdad, y entonces uno de los peores insultos que se le puede decir a un chico es _mariposa_, y a una chica, _marimacho_. Y no lo entiendo, Blaine, no lo entiendo. Porque si me lo preguntan, el mundo en el que Allison pudiera jugar al fútbol desde pequeña sin que nadie la mirase raro, y Steven pudiera decidir vestir camisas de color rosa, y la gente no le dedicase un segundo pensamiento, sería un mundo más feliz, y más sano. Y, sobre todo, más hermoso. ¿Por qué obligarnos a seguir un molde, cuando ser distintos es lo que nos hace especiales, nos hace únicos, nos hace más fuertes? Y este es el momento en el que me doy cuenta de que llevas diez minutos sin decir una palabra y me callo para que puedas soltar tu grito horrorizado.

Blaine, boquiabierto, no podía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Tenía tantas opiniones, tantas ideas, tantas críticas y tantos aplausos, y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo embelesado. Tendrían tiempo para hablar, para intercambiar opiniones, para construir castillos en el aire y un mundo feliz en sus ilusiones, para sopesar conceptos y transgredir normas, pero en ese momento, con la boca seca y los ojos húmedos, lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar una mano y acariciarle una mejilla.

- A veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser real.

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Creyeron que esta historia terminaba con NoN? Oh, no. Espero que eso sea algo bueno para todos xD

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
